Ghosts of Remnant: United Offensive
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: It has been two months since the harbour firefight and everything to the Ghosts have returned to normal. But old conflicts will haunt them when they find out that their greatest enemy has returned. And the only way to prevent their new found lives from being destroyed is to unite under one banner and go on the offensive.
1. Prologue

The Ghosts and teams

**A/N: The bios are for those who haven't read the first story. Also they have been updated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Raider Two-FiveTeam RADR (Raider)**

**Team nickname: Airborne Raiders**

Name: Raiden Williams

Rank: Sargent

Age: 18

Weapons: M4A1 holographic sights/w grip, M9 Pistol, combat knife and tomahawk

Description: Caucasian with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Bio: Older brother of Alex Williams, they've experienced the ODIN strike on America when they were kids. Ten years later they joined the 82nd Airborne division to help fight the Federation. They soon saved a Ghost spec op from falling to his death and ever since then they've been part of the Ghosts. He is the leader of both his squad and team. Currently in a strong relationship with Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY.

Name: Alex Williams

Rank: PFC (Private First Class)

Age: 17

Description: Caucasian with blonde hair and pale blue eyes

Weapons: L115 sniper rifle, Vector smg/w red dot sight, P99 Pistol and combat knife

Bio: Younger brother of Raiden, he's the sniper of the squad/team. He's a good shot but is not as good as Greg in Echo squad/Team GRVL. Became bitter to Hispanics after ODIN hit and is now racist to anyone who isn't American except for Rick Grimes.

Name: Derrick Haven

Nickname: Big Brother

Rank: Corporal

Age: 20

Description: Caucasian with black hair and red eyes.

Weapons: FP6 Shotgun/w red dot sight, MP7 smg/w holographic, G18 machine pistol, combat knife

Bio: Orphaned at a young age, Derrick lived on the streets of San Diego, looking in trash cans for food, never knowing his parents. When he became eight, he encountered a retired marine from the army. The marine pitied Derrick and took him in. Derrick was living okay, learning special tactics from the marine. When he became ten, ODIN hit and the marine died while leading Derrick to safety. Derrick was once again alone. When he became 18 he joined the 517th Airborne regiment and did numerous drops in Federation territory. Is the eldest member of the squad/team.

Name: Rick Grimes

Rank: PFC

Age: 17

Description: Korean with black hair covering his left eye and crimson eyes.

Weapons: AMELI light machine gun, P226 pistol, combat knife, Kastet grenade launcher

Bio: Both of his parents were Korean and moved to the United States in fear of North Korea attacking South Korea. His father taught him Taekwondo and various other martial arts. Met Raiden and Alex at a young age and they became fast friends in (mis)adventures. When ODIN hit, his mother was crushed from a fallen building while his dad got injured. Wanting revenge, Rick joined the 101th Airborne division when he was 15. Joined the Ghosts after he took out a Federation outpost by himself. Currently in a relationship with Blake Belladonna from Team RWBY.

**Echo squad**

Name: Nathaniel Johnston

Age: 30

Rank: First Sergeant

Nickname: Nate

Description: White male with short black hair and brown eyes.

Bio: Served as an Army Ranger for 10 years until being accepted into the Ghosts. During his time as a Ranger, him and his Ranger squad held off and entire Federation battalion while helping evacuate an F.O.B (Forward operating base). He is laid back when not in combat. He acts like a true leader when bullets start flying. Likes to tease the youngest Echo Squad member because of his age. Is the close combat teacher in Beacon.

Weapons: SCAR assault rifle with ACOG scope and silencer. Secondary is a USP Pistol with a tactical knife.

Name: Charlie Hinders

Rank: Corporal

Age: 32

Description: Tall white male with brown hair and green eyes.

Bio: Served in the Marines as EOD for 12 years until chosen by the Ghosts. He is the comedian of Echo Sqaud as well as the gentle giant of the Ghosts. Secretly made a promise to the father of the Echo Squad's rookie to watch over his son's back. He is also one of the few Ghosts who can fight in a Juggernaut suit. Massacred an entire armoured battalion when Greg got injured. Is the explosives instructor at Beacon

Weapons: M60E3 Machine Gun with Grip and a Desert Eagle Pistol.

Name: Logan Somers

Rank: Corporal

Age: 28

Description: White male with short black hair and blue eyes.

Bio: Former Delta Force. Captured by the Federation once seven years ago. Within a month of capture, Somers escapes while killing 39 Federation Soldiers. He is the partner in crime of Charlie Hinders when it involves pranks. Is reckless and laid back but is a good soldier when he's called to action. Is the firing range instructor at Beacon and the news man for the intercom in the mornings.

Weapons: M4A1 with Holographic Sight and Grip. Carries a M9 Pistol.

**Team GRVL (Gravel) Leader**

Name: Gregory "Greg" Panetta (Greg's mother's family last name) Anderson (Greg's father's family last name)

Age: 17

Rank: Lance Corporal (USMC & Ghost Rank)

Description: Hispanic-Texan (Tejano) male with dark brown hair, tan skin and greyish blue eyes.

Weapons: Custom M21 EBR/ M4A1 hybrid rifle from Beacon, M1911 Pistol with .45 ACP rounds and a M40 sniper rifle

Bio: Former Sniper and Translator for Former Ghost Squad call sign Echo. Now Team Leader of GRVL. Only known living survivor of the ODIN Strike that hit San Antonio, Texas ten years ago. Witnessed most of his family's deaths and his father, Captain Deuce Anderson, died in his arms. He has faced a lot of discrimination because of his Hispanic looks. Currently is in a strong relationship with his fellow teammate and partner, Velvet Scarletina, a female rabbit Faunus.

Name: Randi Jackson

Age: 17

Rank: None (Huntress)

Description: Tan skinned female with long brown hair and green eyes

Weapons: Two pistols named Maria and Claudia. Same design as M1911.

Bio: Born in the same neighborhood as Leland, Randi was more tomboyish than any other girl in the area. Her mother and father worked as guards for the Schnee Dust Company, getting their daughter into one of the most prestigious academies with enough money earned through out their lives. Randi met Weiss there before transferring to Signal, reuniting with Leland. She has a major crush on the pyromaniac who is unable to notice much to her dismay.

Name: Velvet Scarletina

Age: 17

Rank: None (Huntress)

Description: White skinned brunette Rabbit Faunus with long brown hair and brown eyes

Weapons: P90 SMG (Greg gave it to her to be able to feel comfortable that she isn't completely unarmed) and her mage magic (Unknown at this time)

Bio: Velvet is one of the few Faunus that are able to make it into Beacon Academy. During the initiation, Velvet was nearly killed when she was cornered by a group of Beowolves. That's when Greg saved her and the two met for the first time. After being declared as partners and assigned with Leland and Randi as Team GRVL, Velvet and Greg are pretty much the perfect match for each other. With Greg around, no bigots have bothered her again, especially when Greg broke both of Cardin's legs during a duel without being armed with a weapon. This one fight scene will be added into a short story soon either under MarineRecon's profile or Assassin's Mentor.

Name: Leland "Boom-Boom" Batista

Age: 17

Rank: None (Hunter)

Description: White male with Brown hair and blue eyes.

Weapons: A specialized Assault Rifle designed like an M4A1 with an Holographic Sight and taped 45 round magazines called Lead-Storm.

Bio: Born in a rough neighborhood near a mining facility, Batista's father was a war veteran as well as the Schnee Dust Company's top demolitions expert. His father earned enough money to get Leland enrolled into Signal, but not before teaching his son about using, disarming, and creating explosives. He graduated with flying colors and earned his spot into Beacon alongside his childhood friend Randi. He was given the nickname "Boom-Boom" due to his love of explosives as well as being the only one crazy enough to use them.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The year was 2005. After the Middle East was drained dry of oil and ravaged by conflict almost a decade ago, a new superpower raised in South America with a lust for domination and resources. Within years, South America and Central America were united under a militaristic government called the Federation. However after the United States of America stepped in and managed to hold them off from invading the southern part of the US, both countries came to a truce which many Americans hoped the Federation would respect and honor. The Federation, filled with the lust of becoming a more powerful super nation and gaining more resources, did not honor it for long. It was then in 2015 that the Federation pulled off the biggest attack against the United States that left 23 million American innocents dead within a few hours. The Federation violated the truce by taking over a US orbital defense space station, called ODIN, and fired missiles at cities in the southern west states that bordered with the Federation-controlled Mexico. However further attacks on more cities were prevented by the surviving ODIN astronauts, who sacrificed themselves by destroying ODIN. Still it was far too late. After ODIN, the Federation began to invade the US through the areas ODIN had struck. However they met fierce resistance from United States Armed Forces, stopping their advance from moving further.

Ten years later in 2025, the Federation increases its attacks in order to gain more territory. However they have been hindered by groups of United States Special Forces operatives that use stealth and fear against the Federation inside its own lines. These operatives are the best weapon in fighting off the Federation that are so skilled and deadly that the enemy refers to them by their group's name. These men and women are called Ghosts. Within a few months in 2025, the efforts and success of the Ghosts have turned the tide in this war. The Federation has been ousted off of US soil and now the Americans are taking the fight into Federation territories. The biggest success in this new campaign is the capture of the Federation city and capital, Rio de Janerio. However there was a loss among the Ghosts. Two teams, Raider-Two-Five and Echo Squad, were assigned different missions during the battle. Raider's was to destroy a weapons factor that was holding suspected dirty bombs, but when disaster struck, they sacrificed themselves by blowing them up manually. As for Echo Squad, their loss was different. The mission they were given was to capture and destroy an experimental weapons developing facility while downloading all the data they could get. They were never heard off again. The facility was destroyed before any other units could it. No one knows what had become of Echo Squad, but the Ghosts would remember them alongside with Raider-Two-Five. These two teams would be written in US History books and be remembered in the memorial.

However for Echo and Raider Teams, their story may be over on Earth, but they had entered their new legacy in a new world, in a place called Vytal. This place was new start for these two teams. Well for all of Raider and the youngest one in Echo Squad. Here is where in the place of Echo and Raider Squads are two new teams at a academy, called Beacon, that teaches young people from all over Vytal to become a Hunter or Huntress, the defenders of the innocent from evil monsters called Grimm. These two teams were now known as Team RADR (Raider) and Team GRVL (Gravel). To the Ghosts, it was an escape from conflict and a new way to help defend others. However, unknown to them, enemies will always catch up with you and they will bring warfare with them. However Vytal will be working together against this new threat as they begin what will be known as the United Offensive.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Renewed Embers"

Beacon Academy

Two months after the harbour firefight...

Raiden, Rick and Greg were in the training room with their girlfriends. The three Ghosts took turns sparing against each other while their girlfriends just talked away. Raiden was resting while seeing Rick and Greg fight. Rick had more of a chance to beat Greg in C.Q.C thanks to his martial arts but he still needed to be careful around the young Ghost. Raiden just let out a sigh of worry. It has been a couple months since the harbor firefighter between them and the White Fang and he was still shocked at Alex's display. "I still can't believe Alex did that," he murmured. It was loud enough for Yang to hear him.  
>"Are you okay Raiden?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind. She worries about Raiden and Alex, fearing that they'll one day call each other an enemy, not brother.<br>"I'm fine Yang...don't worry about me," Raixen replied softly.  
>Yang frowned at Raiden's tone. She rested her head on his left shoulder, closing her eyes. "You're not okay. You can tell me," she asked. She felt a hand touching her over lapping hands around his stomach and smiled.<br>"Its...it's just about Alex, Yang. Seeing my own brother...doing that," he said, his voice cracking at emotions.  
>Yang nodded her head, burying it more into his neck. "He just needs to think about what he's done Raiden. It takes time," she said softly in his ear.<br>"Nothing gets in that thick skull of his," Raiden replied. He lowered his head, a tear going down his cheek. "But...I suppose you're right. Maybe I'll talk to him later," he said. Yang smiled before pecking him on the cheek. He smiled as well as he looked at the two Ghosts fighting. "Hands up to your chin Rick, keep'em high to defend!"

"What do you think I'm trying to!?" Rick shouts back as he tries his best to block most of Greg's punches, but Greg was distracting him and used the opportunity to slug Rick in the gut. Rick dropped like a bag of stones, gasping for breathe. The only thing that wasn't too bad was the fact that Greg was holding back on using the surrounding area as his weapon. That was one of the key reasons that he was a master of Hand-to-Hand combat compared to the others. Raiden learned that the hard way after multiple times of having himself being used to wipe the floor by Greg.

"Uncle, Rick?" Greg asks Rick as he drops his guard a little. Rick got into a hands and knees positions gasping for air.  
>"I'm...I'm just...warming up Greg," Rick replied. Getting up, Rick wiped his mouth and took a stance. "C'mon!"<br>Greg grinned before throwing a left hook at Rick. "Fine then." He kept throwing punches. He just saw Rick either punching his punches away, flighty moving out of the way by leaning a bit or using his hand to move his punches away from him. "Oh crap, he's using Wing Chun now," he thought.  
>Rick grinned as Greg threw punch and countered it by leaning to the right, making Greg vunerable. Rick start throwing a volley of punches on Greg chest before tripping him to the ground by using his leg. Greg widened his eyes as he landed on his back and saw Rick crouched down holding his throat with a fist above his head. "You were saying Greg?"<p>

"Yeah." Greg replied as he used his left fist and did what would make a full grown man cry. He punched Rick in the cojones. As Rick screamed in pain, he loosened his grip, allowing Greg to knock him off. Greg got back on his feet and roundhoused Rick, knocking him out.  
>"And that is why I always wear a cup. Sorry about risking any of your future kids, Rick, but you asked for it." Greg said as Rick woke up, moaning in pain while gently holding his injuried area. Greg always stresses a lot about planning and preparing for any random fight that could happen. Rick failed that area today.<p>

"Yeah...thanks for the painful tip," Rick replied as he stood up, only to collapse in pain. "Blake! Can you help please?" he pleaded.  
>Blake just giggled when she walked over to the ring.<p>

Greg could only shake his head as Blake helped Rick up. Greg knew that Rick had some martial arts training, but even that wouldn't help him if his enemy was the master of the human weapon as well as the use of his surroundings as his weapon. Rick also needed to combine his martial arts with that of fighting dirty. That way he could actually stand a chance against Greg.  
>While Blake supported an injured Rick to the infirmary, Greg walked over and sat down on a bench, picking up his bottle of water. He took a couple of small swigs and then sat there, thinking about what might be going on back on Earth with the war. He hoped that the United States was winning, but at the same time worried that Federation might have turned the tides again and are pushing back US troops while taking it out on American civilians. After all, he lived through the experience of the ODIN attacks and the Federation occupation of the ruins of San Antonio<p>

Raiden narrowed his eyes at Greg. "Really Greg? You had to punch him in the balls?" he asked.  
>"Like I said Raiden, you guys need o learn how to play dirty. Rick could've gotten me if he played dirty," Greg replied, sitting beside Velvet. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "I wonder how the fight back on Earth is going?"<br>"C'mon Greg, the last tuning we saw was the turning of the tide. I bet Rio's under U.S control now," Raiden explained.

"Maybe..." Greg could only say as he left to go take a shower. This left Yang and Raiden alone in the training room.

"So, what now?" Raiden asked, standing up to take off his Ghosts uniform with a black shirt underneath his jacket.  
>Yang shrugged. "How about we get something to eat?"<br>"Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>Raiden and Yang walked to the cafeteria when they heard whimpering in Raidens dorm. Raiden quickly widened his eyes and knocked on the door. "Alex! Are you okay?!" he shouted. Yang walked over with a worried look in her eyes.<br>"What's happening?" she asked him.  
>Raiden closed his eyes and slowly opened the door. He saw Alex kneeling on the ground with a photo in his hands. "Alex..." Raiden started to say.<br>"It's moms birthday today," Alex said, tears running down his face as he looked at the photo of their mother.

After his shower, Greg met with Velvet and the two walked down to the lunch room talking about what to do for the weekend ahead. Along the way, they passed Cardin who backed away from them. Apparently Cardin had started to become more friendly and completely stopped his bullying after Greg broke his legs during a duel in Ms. Goodwitch's fighting class a few weeks ago. Cardin did recover with his legs all healed, but feared and respected GRVL's team leader to this day. They reached the lunch room and spotted Team JNPR sitting at a table. After grabbing their food, Greg and Velvet sat down with the team, starting up a conversation.  
>"So how are you lovers doing today?" Ren asked slyly, causing Velvet to blush at the meaning of his comment. However Greg decided to make the statement backfire on Ren.<br>"Great. How about you and Nora? Have you two decide to stop with the childhood friend cover story and admit to being an item?" Greg replied, grabbing Nora's attention while Ren paled. Nora pulled Ren into a strong, death-gripped hug as she began to explain.  
>"No, but only because we are only childhood friends still. Not that there's nothing wrong with me and Ren from being boyfriend and girlfriend. However we don't want to. Not that there's nothing wrong with you, Ren, but..." Nora started to talk like the chatterbox she was while Ren tried to interject before he passed out from lack of air. Jaune and Pyrrha were laughing at the scene while Greg smirked at it. Even Velvet was giggling at the scene.<p>

Raiden walked towards Alex and sat down beside him. "I know...I know...we both miss her Al," he said in a comforting voice, stroking his back.  
>Alex just grabbed the other free arm of Raiden and clutched at it desperately. "What have I become? Please...tell me," he sobbed into his arm. "Am...am I a...a...a monster? An abomination?"<br>Raiden closed his eyes as they were tearing up as well. "You're none of those things Alex. Mom knows you're still the same Alex who's just hurt," Raiden replied.  
>"I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry...I should've been dead a long time ago. Mom would be disappointed in me," Alex sobbed loudly.<br>Raiden just hugged his brother more tighter. "Please Alex...please don't say those things. Please, for mom, don't hurt yourself even more. Mom would want to see you happy and full of joy," Raiden softly said.

Yang was surprised to see Alex cry in front of her. She never expected to see him, a racist with a cold heart in his lowest. "Should I leave you two alone?"  
>Raiden smiled at Yang. "Yeah, just wait outside, I'll be out in a bit," he replied. Yang nodded and walked out of the room. Raiden returned to stroking his brothers back. "Just relax, Al, relax."<p>

Elsewhere...

"...and that is why the men at the Austin FOB in Texas will always have the porta-potties under guard whenever Logan and Charlie are on base." Greg finished, everyone laughing at the story. Even Ren smirked at Greg's story. After everyone collected themselves, they all left to go to a class they all had together and somewhat liked: Military History. However today would be even more interesting since Professor Oobleck asked Greg to explain the story of the Ghosts.

After Raiden managed to calm Alex down...

Raiden smiled as patted Alex on the back. "You're okay Al, you're okay now," he said softly to him.  
>Alex just wiped away his tears and smiled at his brother. "Sorry Raiden, sorry for taking your time away from Yang," he said.<br>"It's fine, she understands why," he said in a calm tone. He helped Alex up and gave him an L115 magazine. "Welcome back to the Ghosts. C'mon, we have history class with Prof. Oobleck."

After everyone arrived to class, Oobleck began by announcing that Greg would be explaining about the story of the Ghosts as well as some of his world's most greatest battles. Greg stepped up in front of the class and began.  
>"Well the story behind the Ghost started in a third world country called Afghanistan in the years before it was torn up by warfare. 60 United States Tier One Special Operations members were defending a civilian hospital from 600 jihadists, or religious extremists, of the Taliban. Well they held their ground for three days, but were down to 15 men. So on the night before the fourth day, one of the operatives led the civilians to safety through a mountainous region where US Forces manage to extract them. Meanwhile the remaining fourteen men hid themselves under the bodies of their fallen members. They were covered in blood and caked in sand as they waited for the enemy to arrive. Well the next morning they did arrive and the men raised out of the dead and began taking out the enemy. They fought with their firearms before switching to their knives before using their bare hands. Out of the 600 Taliban extremists, only one survived. He was found wondering aimlessly in the desert by US Marines. When in questioned, he called the Spec Ops Operatives 'Ghosts', starting up our group's legacy." Greg finished. Everyone was dead silent. Students wondered if they should be scared or glad that they had five Ghosts in this academy.<p>

Minutes later...

"...And that's when we took down that Federation factory without raising any suspicion," Greg explained to the class.  
>Raiden asked permission if he could speak as well. He was given the permission and walked up and stood beside Greg. "And whenever a fellow Ghost dies, we all have a ceremony for them. We have them lying face down with their weapon beside them, their head pointing to their home city. We do this because we believe that their spirits will watch over us as we fight. We did this for, Elias Walker, the former leader of our group. We've also lost, Duece Anderson, one of our best soldiers."<p>

"Anyone who is a Ghost is always a brother or sister-in-arms. We take care of our own and we never abandon our own. We'll sacrifice what we have in order to save a Ghost. Because we're all we've got, "Greg explained.

Everyone applauded Greg's story behind the Ghosts for a while until he sat down back into his seat. After Oobleck reminded the class about assignments, the bell rang and everyone left for their next class. Velvet and Greg met up with Leland and Randi to go to Charlie's class (Ozpin moved them around to where GRVL could work together in the team-building classes) while RADR and RWBY went to Glynda Goodwitch's class.

"Dust studies, my favorite class," said Weiss with pride.  
>"No duh, you use it in your fighting style Weiss. It's a part of you," Ruby explained.<br>"It's also my families legacy, I'm expected to be the best, especially in Dust class," Weiss snapped back.  
>"Stop being so snappy Weiss," Derrick said to her.<p>

* * *

><p>Few minutes later at scenario range...<p>

"Okay I had my share of heavy fire, but this is ridiculous!" Greg shouted out over the sounds of heavy fire. Charlie decided to do a scenario in which half of an entire army is after you with tanks. GRVL hid inside a building of importance while paintballs decorated the walls outside. Some days just suck at times.

Meanwhile in Dust class...

While team RWBY was listening to Weiss about how to use Dust and Glynda helping them, team RADR was experimenting with different kind of Dust. "Will this work? Alex asked Derrick who was their made scientist.  
>"It will work. Since Red Dust is flammable and Light Blue Dust is ice, maybe it'll make a smokescreen," Derrick explained.<br>"Or it'll fuck us all up," Rick said to him.

Suddenly a nearby window was splattered on the outside with paint. Everyone looked out the other windows and saw Team GRVL in golf cart, trying to escape the tank chasing after them. Some of the students laughed at this scene while others wondered why GRVL was on a golf cart in the first place.  
>In the golf cart, Greg was glaring at Leland.<br>"This is your brilliant plan?" He questioned angrily, staring daggers at the pyromaniac.  
>"I know what I'm doing!" Leland replied.<br>"You know what you're doing! You know what you're doing! If I had a penny for every time you said that I would have been richer than the Schnee Dust Company by now!" Greg retorted as Leland swerved the car to avoid another paintball tank round.

The students were confused at what happened just now. Derrick was distracted as he poured the Dust together. Good thing it didn't react yet. "What the sane hell was that?" he asked his team.  
>"I have no idea," Alex said.<br>"They're crazy," Rick said in Korean.  
>"Where did they get that golf cart?" Raiden asked.<br>Derrick shrugged and shook the two Dust together in the container he poured them into. "Alright, golf carts aside, I mixed them together. Now, let's see if it'll work," he said while pouring it into an empty grenade.  
>"Whoa whoa whoa, you're putting that in a grenade?" Alex asked.<br>"It may be a smoke bomb," Derrick replied as he placed the cap on the M27 grenade.  
>"Or it's just a huge explosion that'll kill us," Rick said.<p>

Weiss heard what Rick said and turned her head towards team RADR. "What did you say Rick?" she inquired.  
>"Derrick's gonna kill us all with a combined Dust grenade," Rick replied calmly, causing Weiss to widen her eyes.<br>"Combined Dust? What kind?" she asked.  
>"Red and Light Blue, Weiss," Derrick answered, pulling the pin on the grenade.<br>"You dolt! That'll make a-" she started to say before the grenade went off. A huge smoke screen developed and filled the room. "-smoke screen," she finished.  
>"Hey, at least no one's dead-yah!" he shouted in pain.<br>"You deserve that though," Rick said to Derrick who's whimpering on the floor, holding his crotch.

While Derrick is in pain, Team GRVL was walking back to their room covered with splatters of paint. They were all looking miserable so one bothered them. Greg was still angry, but not at Leland. He was still fuming over the team's first defeat on the scenario games. They had lost when a tank score a direct hit on the golf cart they were in. They decided (and got permission) to hit the showers and rest for awhile. No one argued against them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Party Crashers"  
>Two Days Later<br>Beacon Academy

"Heellllooooo, Beacon Academy! Logan here from his small news room in the middle of this castle-like academy! News time, children! The war between the Independence and Terrors has been getting more intense in areas of Vytal especially in the Forever Falls area with all those anomalies happening. In Vale, the series of Dust robberies has stopped after a failed attempted to capture a shipment of Dust in Vale Harbor. Authorities have evidence that the White Fang was behind this as well as the other robberies. And that's all I have for today! This is Logan signing off!"

Teams RWBY, JNPR, RADR and GRVL were in the cafeteria having their lunch. Greg and Rick were just impersonating Prof. Port's actions and talking. "Well when I was a young lad like you, son, I would fail in everything," Rick said, causing most of the gang to laugh.  
>"Nice one," Raiden said in Korean.<br>"Why it's a pleasure to make fun of him," Rick replied.  
>"Yeah, whee," Derrick said quietly.<p>

"You know with his bragging and loudness, he sure does know how to kill someone with boredom." Greg adds in, Leland nodding in agreement. Then Weiss remembered about something she wanted to ask.  
>"Hey, Greg and Raiden. I have something that is going on with my family and they have heard about your talents as Ghosts. They would want you guys to watch over their banquet in case the White Fang decides to attack." Weiss begins as everyone listens intensely.<p>

"I'm listening," Raiden said.  
>"I'm all ears, Weiss," Greg replied.<br>"My father is having a meeting and banquet for our company and is also having some other Dust owners come over too. He fears that the White Fang will take advantage of this to attempt something," Weiss explained.  
>"And that's where we come in," said Rick.<p>

"Where do you need us to be?" Greg asked.

Raiden took out his Scroll and gave it to Weiss. "Can you give me the layout of the area? We can decide from there."

"Uh actually he wants you to blend in and be at the party." Weiss replies, causing the Ghosts to yell what out loud.

"Fine, but we'll have, Alec and Greg provide overwatch while the rest of us are inside," Raiden replied.  
>"That's good," said Greg.<p>

"However the first time he says something offensive I will knock him out." Greg added, still uneasy by the other sniper.

Alex sighed. "C'mon, Greg. I'll make sure I won't."  
>"You better not," Greg threatened.<br>"I see were all good. What do you say, Weiss?" Raiden asked.

"I hate to say this, but my father wants no snipers on the roof even if hidden. He doesn't want to give off wrong impressions to his investors or other executives." Weiss replies, making Greg and Alex go "WHAT!?" this time. "He thinks that the White Fang might attack from inside via infiltration. Besides he wants to meet you guys, Teams GRVL, JNPR and RWBY at the party and thank you for saving that Dust shipment." Weiss finishes as the teams look at each other. They knew that they would meet some very important people there and that their lives might be at risk. They all came to the same conclusion and agreed to all go.

Derrick stood up and walked away with out talking to anyone making everyone notice. "Hey, what's wrong with, Derrick? Ges been acting strange," Jaune asked.

The Ghosts remained quiet for a bit. "Yeah, he's been skipping classes yesterday and today. What's going on?" Pyrrha asked.  
>Raiden sighed and put his hands together. "He has PTSD as well."<br>"WHAT?!" the gang minus the Ghosts yelled out.  
>"Yeah, he was orphaned when he was five and never really knew his parents. He was taken in by a retired marine when he became eight and lived a good life. When...when ODIN hit, Jamie, the marine sided while getting him to safety," Raiden explained.<p>

Derrick was outside and was sitting down in the shade of a tree, his back on the tree. He was looking at some photos of him and the marine. _Two years before ODIN hit was peaceful. Before then, I was on the streets of San Diego looking in garbage cans for food._

* * *

><p>Derrick was looking in a garbage can in an alleyway for food after he ran away from a group of kids who would pick on him. He neared up half of them before running away from them. He let out a sigh when he didn't find anything. "No food tonight I supposed." He leaned back on the wall and slide down to the ground. "Like always for the past two weeks. I gotta find something."<p>

* * *

><p>Derrick chuckled at that memory. "Funny, it just seems like yesterday when I met him. And it also feels like I lost him at the same time."<p>

* * *

><p>"Derrick, get over here now lad!" Jamie, the marine shouted as the ground shook. A ten year-old Derrick came running out of his bedroom with a bag on his back.<br>"What's going on, Jamie? I'm scarred," Derrick whimpered.  
>Jamie placed his hands on Derricks shoulders. "There's no need to be afraid, Derrick. Jamie's got ya." He put on his grey hoodie that said marines on the front and picked up his own bag. "We gotta get going. Stick close to me, Derrick!"<p>

_Later..._

Derrick and Jamie were running down the streets of San Diego while entire buildings were crumbling down and the ground shaking beneath them. "C'mon, Derrick, we're almost to the military base!"  
>Derrick held tightly to Jamie's hand while they ran. He then saw a Humvee drive up near them. "Jamie! Look!"<br>The door opened to show a soldier. "Jamie?! Is that you?!" the soldier asked.  
>Jamie smiled tiredly. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Chō," he said while ushering Derrick inside. "Is the base still intact?!"<br>"Negative! The base is destroyed!" Chō yelled back.  
>"Shit. Know anything about military camps on the outskirts?!" Jamie asked.<br>"There's one I know of!" Chō replied. Jamie nodded and threw his bag inside the Humvee. Before he could get in, the ground shook violently causing to fall down to his back.  
>"Jamie!" Derrick shouted trying to get out. Chō held him back from getting out.<br>Jamie got up to his knees and looked up. He saw one of the buildings falling down. "Chō! Drive!"

* * *

><p>The teams were shocked after Raiden and Greg were done talking about Derricks story. "It really hit him hard. Chō tried to cheer him up but to no avail," Raiden explained.<br>"Yeah, ever since then, he would always keep his distance from us on the day, Jamie died," Greg said.

Out of all the gang, Weiss knew the pain herself. She felt pity for Derricks story and wanted to do something. "Hey, Raiden?" she asked.  
>Raiden looked up at Weiss. "Yes?"<br>Weiss bit her lip, trying to find the right words. "When, Derrick comes back, can you tell him that I would like to talk to him?" the heiress asked.

Raiden gave her a confused look. A famous company heiress wants to talk to one of Earth's most deadliest soldiers? He shook the thought off and nodded. "Sure, I'll let him know."  
>Weiss let out a rare smile. "Thank you."<br>She walked away leaving the Ghosts and others confused. "That was weird," Rick said in Korean.  
>"Tell me about it," Raiden replied.<p>

_Later..._

Derrick trudged back into the academy and walked towards his dorm. He knocked on his door and waited for it to open. "Hurry up you guys."  
>The door opened to Raiden who looked tired as hell. "Hey, Derrick."<br>"Hey man. Listen, sorry about going out on you guys like that," Derrick explained.  
>Raiden waved him off. "All is well, Derrick." Then he remembered what Weiss told him. "Oh by the way, Weiss would like to talk to you."<br>"Weiss? She wants to talk to me?" Derrick asked.  
>"Yep, she'd like to see you at the Northeast balcony," Raiden said.<br>"Uh, sure," Derrick replied.

Derrick walked down the hallway rubbing his eyes. "Wonder what she wants to talk about? Probably about the Dust grenade a couple days ago." He got to the balcony and saw Weiss leaning on the railing. It wad night time by now and the moonlight shined on her. Her white hair reflected the light off, making it seem like that she had a halo above her. Derrick smiled for a moment before blushing. "Ah forget it, there's no way in forever that I could..."  
>His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the balcony and saw Weiss's face. He was taken away by Weiss's beauty. Seeing her icy blue eyes just made his knees weak. "Hi, Derrick," Weiss said, her voice in a soft tone.<br>"Hey, Weiss," Derrick replied. He noticed that her eyes were watering slightly.  
>"Derrick, Raiden told me about what happened to you when you were a kid," Weiss said to him.<br>Derrick frowned and lowered his head down. "He did? Okay."  
>"Derrick, you and your friends have been through a lot. You lost people you've loved," Weiss said.<br>Tears started forming in Derricks eyes but he refused to let them out. "You don't know what it's like, Weiss. Losing someone close to you..." Derrick started to say.  
>"I know what it's like, Derrick. I've lost people close to me as well," Weiss cut him off. Derrick looked at Weiss, seeing tears go down her face. "I've lost friends of mine to, the White Fang. I miss them so much," Weiss said. She then looked at Derrick. "You're not alone, Derrick. You and your friends have each other. We have our friends to call family."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Night of the Banquet...<em>

The luxurious ballroom was filled with music and calm chatter as patrons enjoyed themselves at the Schnee banquet. Greg had to admit that this ball was impressive. He was wearing USMC Blue Dress A Uniform while Velvet was wearing a brown sleeveless dress. The Blue Dress A Uniform consisted of a long-sleeved midnight blue coat with red trimmings, a standing collar and a white web belt with a gold Lance Corporal waist plate, a white barracks cover cap, a plain white shirt, sky blue trousers, white gloves and black dress shoes and socks. Greg held his cap under his arm while looping his other arm with Velvet's. Both were talking with a couple of investors who were curious about Greg's talents. Fortunately Raiden and Yang caught the investors attention and they left, leaving a relieved Greg and Velvet.

Raiden was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt with a black vest with his rank on his right arm, brown pants and blue runners. He had a sling bag on his back and was talking to the investors he and Yang dragged away from Greg and Velvet.

"So you're a Ghost young man?" asked the investor taking a sip of wine.  
>Raiden chuckled. "Yep, one of the best soldiers around."<br>"Yeah, Raiden is one of the best," said Yang. She was wearing a yellow steaminess dress with no sleeves but she still had her Ember Celica and boots on.  
>"So you were the ones who protected the Dust shipment two months ago?" asked the other investor.<br>Raiden sighed. _"This is gonna be a long night..."_ he thought.

Greg and Velvet moved towards Randi and Leland. Leland was wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and his glasses while Randi wore a blue sleeveless dress. Leland was busy talking to one of the chefs about recipes while Randi tried to listen in with some interest. Leland and Randi spotted Greg who nodded to them. They both nodded back and excused themselves to go get some of the musical instruments they would play for everyone at the dance tonight in the ballroom.

Rick was whispering something to himself while Blake was talking to Ruby about something. He wore something similar to Raiden but wore a green sweater and blue pants while Alex had a red sweater and Derrick had a blue sweater. "I wonder when we're gonna meet Mr. Schnee?" he asked Blake.  
>Blake turned around and smiled at him. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress while Ruby was wearing a red one. "I think soon, Rick." She saw Derrick and Weiss together, talking to some executives.<br>Alex was sitting down at one of the tables eating slowly. He knew if he embarrassed himself in public Raiden would kill him.

Meanwhile Greg left to go to the restroom, leaving Velvet at one of the nearby tables. While he was gone, a couple of female investors walk up to the brunette Rabbit-Faunus.  
>"So who was the hot guy in uniform you were talking to?" One of the younger ones asked while the slowly surrounded Velvet.<br>"That is my team leader, Greg Anderson." Velvet answered, unsure about what they wanted.  
>"Really now? Do tell us about him. What is he like?" A more curvaceous investor asked, her voice filled with lust. This question made Velvet blush.<br>"Well, he's nice, caring, easy-going, polite, very intelligent, strong and follows his morals and ethics." Velvet sighed while cupping her face thinking about him. She was so distracted from thinking about Greg that she didn't notice a third woman sneak up behind her with a bowl of punch. However before she could even begin to tip it towards Velvet, a loud audible, metallic click was heard from behind her. The women and Velvet turned around to see Greg pointing his M1911 at the investor holding the punch bowl.  
>"Uh hu. Madam, you pour that punch all over my girlfriend and I will end you." Greg stated, unamused by these investors' plan. Needless to say the women scattered and left Greg and Velvet alone.<p>

The women were both furious and upset that not only was the young sniper was already dating a Faunus, but also defended her by threatening them. They stormed past RADR/RWBY's table, making Alex raise an eyebrow at the scene. One of the women went into the same elevator Leland and Randi were in. However the end of her dress got caught on the doors. When the elevator moved down, her dress could be heard ripped off followed by Leland shouting "Hell yeah!". The last thing one could hear by the doors was a loud slap.

Derrick shook his head. "Typical, Leland. Hope, Randi has it under control."  
>Rick rolled his eyes. "Oh relax Big Brother, we're at a banquet."<br>Raiden stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna go to the balcony for some air. Yang?"  
>Yang nodded and followed Raiden out to the balcony. The night sky was clear and she could see the stars shining, dancing around in the sky. "It's so beautiful."<br>Raiden smiled and took one of her hands. "Not as beautiful ad you, Yang."  
>Yang blushed a cute red on her cheeks making Raiden grin at her. "Th-thanks, Raiden. That means a lo-"<br>She was cut off when Raiden kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened in shock at first but she gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Raiden broke off and ran a hand through her hair. "You're so beautiful, Yang. Don't let anyone say you're not."  
>"If they did, I would beat them to a pulp," she replied.<br>"Just like you would, huh?"

Derrick was fumbling with his mouth while he looked at his dogtags. He quickly put it away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Weiss along with a man beaide her. Hestood up and straightened himself out. "Ah, Weiss."  
>Weiss nodded and pointed to the man. "Derrick, this is my father, Hans Schnee."<br>Hans stoke his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Haven."  
>Derrick shook his hand an smiled. "And it's an honor to meet you Mr. Schnee."<br>"Me and my company have heard a lot about you. We thank you for protecting that shipment two months ago," Hans indicated.  
>"Thank the A.O.V for telling us. My leader, Sargent Raidn Williams is one of the best leaders around," Derrick said.<br>"So I've noticed."

"Normally I would have invited the Agent that controlled that op, but Mr. Recon said that he was unable to go due to unfortunate circumstances involving issues that Ms. Scarletina had faced with moments ago. Thankfully Mr. Anderson seemed to stop that instantly." Hans adds, refering to the tensions between Faunus and Humans.

Derrick sighed. "Yeah, even though I'm not from here, I believe we can make peace between us."  
>Hans smiled. "I hope for that too, Mr. Haven."<br>Derrick chuckled. "That's why they call me, Big Brother, the guys."  
>"How so?" Hans asked.<br>"Well, since I'm the oldest out of my team and I'm a very kind person, they've decoded to call me Big Brother, and it stuck ever since."

Alex just poked his food with his fork in boardom. 'Damn it, why did I even come here in the first place?' he thought. He let out a sigh and leaned back on his chair. He then saw two investors whispering each other and walked out of the ballroom. He tapped on his ear piece. "This is Alex."  
>"Copy you, Alex, what is it?" came Raidens voice.<br>"I found two shifty looking people. Should I tail them?"  
>"Copy your last. Proceede."<p>

Alex nodded and stood up, straightening himself out. _Better to see what they're up to._He followed the two men outside and climbed up to the rooftop. He took out a sniper scope ad looked through it. _What are you up to?_ He zoomed in more closer to see a bull faunus talking to a man with red eyes shaking hands with grim smiles on their faces. _Oh shit!_ He tapped on his ear piece. "This is Alex, I got something here."

No one was answering back. "This is Alex, anyone read me?" He swore in his head at his friends. _'What the hell are they doing?'_

* * *

><p>Earlier...<p>

Raiden was with Greg talking to Hans about the Ghosts. "How intriguing you two."  
>Raiden shrugged. "We had to do something. We felt like taking the fight to the Federation in protection of our country."<br>Greg nodded. "We're all we've got. Until we're dead, we'll keep fighting."

Greg went over to Velvet and asked if she wanted to dance with him while Raiden went over to Yang.

Raiden looked the band playing music and nodded at them. They then started playing a slow rhythmic music. He then looked at Yang an offered her his hand. "Will take this dance with me?"  
>Yang blushed and took his hand. "W-why yes."<p>

Greg and Velvet were already on the dance floor, their movements graceful and amazing. The reason Greg could dance well was the fact that his mother would take him to her home village's fiestas every year before ODIN happened. As for Velvet, her mother had encouraged her to try out some dancing lessons when she was younger. Either way the couple amazed almost everyone else who was dancing.

Raiden and Yang were dancing beside Greg and Velvet as the music went on. Despite being a breakdancer, Raiden actually had dancing lessons back on earth before ODIN hit, trying to impress some girls in his school at a young age. He noticed that Yang was having a hard time and he smiled at her. "Just relax, Yang. Follow my footsteps," he said softly to her.  
>By then, other people started dancing as well. Rick and Blake were having a good time dancing, with Rick catching Blake as he titled her forward. "What do you think?" he asked Blake.<br>Blake smiled at him when she was pulled back up. "You're amazing."

Meanwhile Alex tried calling Greg on his scroll since he seemed to be the only one who had it on. After a couple of dials, Alex heard Greg on the other line.  
>"What is it, Alex" Greg asked on the other line. Alex seemed relieved and began to explain.<br>"Look, Greg. There are a couple of Faunus here talking to a Terror and-" Alex is cut off by laughing on the other line.  
>"Ha ha ha! You fell for that one. Leave your message after the beep." Greg's voicemail said before beep. Alex simply began to silently curse the Hispanic's prank. However Greg had left his scroll at the table while he went dancing with Velvet.<p>

Derrick was just smiling at the three couples dancing on the ballroom door. He then saw Leland being dragged by Randi to their table. "So, you two okay?" he asked them.  
>Randi had a small blush form on her face. "Well, you could say that," she said playing with her dress.<br>"She almost killed me!" Leland blurted out only to have a a smack on his face.  
>Derrick chuckled at the sight of Randi scolding her oblivious friend. He then heard Greg's scroll ring. He looked at it to see it was Alex. "Huh? Strange for, Alex calling, Greg."<p>

Derrick picked up Greg's scroll and answered it. "Alex?" he said.  
>"Thank the Lord someone answered me!" Alex yelled from the other line.<br>Derricks eardrums were ringing from Alex's shouting, closing his eyes from it. "Whoa whoa whoa, Alex calm down. Now, tell me what has gotten you all worked up?"  
>"Well I see two Faunus and a Terror talking to each other," said Alex.<p>

"What? A Terror here?" Derrick asked in disbelief. If there were Terrors involved in this, then the party was definitely about to be crashed big time.

"I know, tell, Raiden and Greg that we have a situation here," said Alex.  
>"Copy that." Derrick cut the connection and walked to the dance floor. "Sorry for ruining your time guys."<p>

Derrick walked up to Raiden an tapped his shoulder. "Raiden, we have a situation."  
>Raiden let go off Yang and looked at Derrick. "What's the hurry?" he asked.<br>"Alex said that two Faunus and a Terror were outside," Derrick answered.  
>Raidens eyes widened and he nodded. "We gotta tell, Greg and Rick."<p>

Derrick nodded and walked away. He walked up to Weiss and surveyed the area. "Weiss, we must get your father to safety," he said to her.  
>Weiss raised an eyebrow at him. "Why? What is going on?"<br>Derrick just motioned her to follow him to Hans. "Alex told me that a couple of Faunus were talking to a Terror. All I can say, well I think this party is gonna be crashed."

Meanwhile outside of a balcony, Greg and Velvet were admiring the bright night sky peacefully. Greg took his cover off momentarily to pull something out before placing it back on. In his hand was a small black box, containing the ring he had bought in a store down in Vale.  
>"Hey, Velvet." Greg said, grabbing her attention.<br>"Yes, Greg?"  
>"Well ever since I met you, my life has been brighten every day I'm around you. You are intelligent, honest, beautiful and kind to those around you. That's what I love about. So I want to ask you this question..." Greg paused as he got on one knee and openned the box, showing Velvet the silver ring with a light blue diamond in the center.<br>"Would you be my-" Greg was cut off when he saw a red dot move onto Velvet's head.  
>"Sniper! Get down!" He yelled as he pushed Velvet to the ground, the bullet destroying the head of a small statue that was behind Velvet.<p>

The other Ghosts inside heard the gunshot cracking through the air. They looked at each other, already knowing what to do. They took off their bags and took out their weapons. Raiden unfolded his assault rifle and ran up to Yang. "Yang, I want you and your team to evacuate the people here. Once that's done, we'll need your help. Me and the others will see what's going on."

However before they could move out, all the windows shattered as multiple figures crashed through them. More figures rappled down into the center of the room from the skylight. Finally the doors all openned and figures stormed out into the ball room. The figures wore black armor and gear while armed with various fire arms. Being out-numbered and out-gunned, the teams had no choice but to surrender. Fortunately Alex, Velvet and Greg managed to avoid capture and regrouped in the woods nearby with their gear.

* * *

><p>Alex was putting his sniper rifle together while Greg was formulating a plan. "Greg, this is bad. How're we gonna rescue our friends if it's only the three of us?"<br>Greg turned around to glared at the other sniper. "Excuse me, I'm trying to make a plan thank you very much."

In the ballroom.

"Everyone stay calm and we may not harm you," said a W.F soldier. They rounded up the patrons of the banquet into separate groups.  
>When they reached the Ghosts they we slightly afraid of them.<br>"Look at this, we have three Ghosts here! But they can't do anything," said another.  
>Rick glared at one of them who walked up to Blake. "Don't you dare touch her or I'll..." he started to threaten.<br>"Or do what? Kill me?" said the soldier.  
>Rick looked at Blake who shook her head. "Don't," she mouthed. Rick lowered his head in defeat.<br>A bull Faunus in a black trench coat with red hair and a strange mask on his face walked inside. "Sorry for crashing this party," he said. He walked up to Weiss and Hans who were together. "Two of the three Schnees are here. Still, we can still have a ransom."

Outside on the rooftop...

A White Fang Soldier watched the area for any sign of AOV agents or the local authorities. Unknownst to him, a figure sneaked up behind him and swiftly knocked him out. Greg caught the W.F. soldier before he could fall and dragged him behind one of the A/C units. Greg had changed out of his dress blues and now had on dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a dark grey jacket with a hoodie, his black baseball cap and a small black backpack. The plan he, Velvet and Alex came up with involved him infiltrating the building via the roof and upper floors while Alex provides overwatch from the woods. Velvet is currently contacting Agent Recon for help.  
>Greg moved to one of the roof access doors while staying away from the skylight to avoid being spotted. When he reached the door and tried opening it, he discovered it locked from the inside.<p>

Inside the ballroom

Blake widened her eyes when she saw the bull Faunus. "It's, Adam."  
>Rick looked at her confused. "Adam? Who's he?"<br>"I was once a member of the White Fang...and he was my partner."  
>Rick widened his eyes. "Partner?"<br>"Yeah. He doesn't care if he kills innocent people die in process of a mission."  
>Adam smirked at the two Schnees. "Take them into a separate room. Keep them under watch."<br>Derrick growled at him. "You better not do anything to her."

Moments on the fourth floor, Greg managed to get inside through Mr. Schnee's Office window. Before he could think about leaving into the hallway, he heard voices and footsteps approaching the office. He quickly hid himself in one of the closets right as the door openned. Mr. Schee and Weiss were pushed inside by the WF soldiers before the door was locked.

Greg waited until the coast was clear before moving out of his hiding place. He saw Weiss and her father at the desk, upset about what was going on. The Schnees looked up and saw Greg, who motioned them to stay quiet. He then moved over to the door and pulled out a special camera from his backpack. He used it to see the single guard behind the door and the one walking up and down the hall. He placed the snake camera back up and silently opened the door. He quickly pulled the guard inside and knocked him out. Greg then stepped into the hallway and ran at the guard down the hall. The guard heard the footsteps and turned his head only to receive a flying kick into his face, courteous of Greg. Within a few minutes, Greg managed to knock out all of the WF soldiers on the fourth floor. He then began his cleaning of the third floor.

The three other members of RADR were sent to a separate room of the building. Raiden was eyeing both of the guards leading them. "Good time to be a prisoner eh, Rick?" he said in Korean.  
>Rick nodded. "I'll say, some operation the White Fang and Terrors are doing," he answered back in Korean.<br>"Quite you!" ordered a W.F, aiming his pistol at Derricks head.  
>"Fine, we'll stay quite," said Raiden.<p>

Outside...

Alex was putting on his suppresser on his sniper rifle. He pulled the bolt back and forth and set up the tripod for it. He loaded in a stun round clip and looked through the scope. He focused Thr scope to get a clear view and saw a couple WF on the rooftop. He aimed at them, evening his breathing. "I am a stone..." he whispered. "I am a stone... I'm completely still... I'm quite..." he pulled the trigger and shot one of them before nailing the other. He looked at Velvet who was having some trouble. "You need help, Velvet?"

On the third floor, Greg ran into serious trouble when he was spotted by a WF soldier on the staircase. The WF grabbed his radio and began to shout into it.  
>"Adam! We have a assassin heading towards the third floor! Requesting back-" The WF is cut off when Greg runs and punches the WF soldier in the face, knocking him down the stairs. Greg picks up the WF's radio before stepping into the third floor hallway.<p>

"A what? Tell me soldier!" came back Adams voice.  
>Greg cleared his throat and raised the radio to his mouth. "It's nothing sir! It's was just my imagination," Greg replied.<br>Adam growled through the radio but sighed. "Fine. Make your way to the storage room and help the others with our capture Ghosts."  
>Greg widened his eyes but was relived that they're okay. "Copy that, making my way there now."<p>

However this ruse didn't last for long. Immediately Greg came under fire from WF soldiers down the hall. He managed to take cover in an alcove as dust rounds zoomed past him.  
>"Sir! We have a human assassin here on floor three! He took out everyone on the fourth floor! Requesting back up!" One WF shouted as he fired at the area Greg was hiding. Greg pulled out his M1911 and fired a couple of dust rounds at the WFs before retreating back into cover.<p>

Raidens ears twitched when he heard the gunfire. He looked up at the ceiling and smirked. "Greg..." He then looked at one of the guards and an idea came to his head. "Hey, I need to take a piss," he said.  
>One of them turned around and glared at him. "What? Ugh, fine! Follow me!" he growled.<br>Raiden followed him to the restrooms and went inside. "Thank you," he said to the guard.  
>"Hurry up okay?"<br>Raiden went inside and grinned. He went to the power box inside the restroom and opened it. He knew that Faunus have almost perfect night vision but this was perfect. He pulled the main power couple and the power went out in the restroom. "The power failed!"  
>The guard came inside grumbling. "Fine! Hey, where are-?" he didn't complete his sentence when Raiden got him in a sleeper hold.<p>

While Raiden and the WF soldier were fighting each other, Greg was busy with his own problems. He fired again and managed to nail one WF soldier in the chest, but still had multiple hostiles firing at him. Suddenly his own radio buzzed him.  
>"Greg! The rooms on each side of the hallway have two doors each! Try using that to outflank the White Fang!" Velvet shouted into his com while looking at the floor plans of the Schnee building on her scroll.<br>"Copy that, Vel. Thanks for the help." Greg replied before running out and crashing through one door on his side. The WF didn't know that he wasn't in his hiding spot anymore so they kept firing while Greg positioned himself in the doorway behind them. He kicked the door open and fired upon the WF soldiers, taking them all out. He proceeded to the second floor and used the snake cam to see what was in the hall. He discovered at least over a dozen armed WF soldiers inside.

Raiden punched the WF solider in the chest before headbutting him. He then did a reverse roundhouse kick to his head making the soldier fly into the toilets. "Lights out you bastard," he said. He took the WF's pistol and moved out of the restroom. "Gotta get the others and find our equipment," he said.

Outside...

Alex was watching the fight between Greg and WF through his scope. He waited for the right moment to fire at them while Greg was fighting. Greg took cover to reload and Alex saw one of them running up to him. He shot his chest and he fell beside Greg. "You're welcome."

Greg looked out the window and saluted Alex before throwing a Nine Banger down the hall. This caused a lot of screams and yells as well as for allowing Greg to take them out with the help of sniper support from Alex. Now the only thing left was to secure the first floor.

Raiden made it back to the guys and whistled for them. "Over here you guys," he whispered.  
>They came over and Rick was confused. "Raiden? Where's the guards?"<br>"I took care of them," Raiden replied. He took out two more pistols and handed them to Rick and Derrick. "C'mon, we gotta find the others and our equipment."  
>Derrick nodded as he checked the ammo in the pistol. "Sounds good, I'll take point then."<p>

Greg moved silently into the ball room which was seemingly empty. This meant that the White Fang moved everyone else where. Before he could leave, Greg ducked the slash of Adam's sword that came from behind. Greg quickly turned and did a roundhouse kick which Adam dodged before attempting to slash at Greg again. This time metal clashed against metal with Greg's combat knife blocking Adam's Katana-looking sword.  
>"So you are the assassin that took out most of my men correct?" Adam asked while trying to put more force down on Greg's knife. Greg however kept his pressure up to prevent Adam from overpowering.<br>"Yeah pretty much." Greg replied as he stepped back and slashed at the White Fang Leader. Adam blocked and slashed back, managing to cut off Greg's right jacket sleeve. It reveal his right arm with a strange tattoo on it. However the two fighters kept slashing and blocking each other to take notice of it.

The girls were being kept watch in a different room. "Why I'm gonna rip you apart if I ever get out of this," Yang shouted.  
>"Yang, there's nothing we can do," said Blake.<br>"All we can do is wait and see what'll happen," said Randi.  
>"How could you say that?" Yang questioned them.<br>"Quite you! We're gonna have a good time with you ladies later," said a WF.

Both Adam and Greg were panting as they glared at each other. By now Greg's jacket was in tatters while Adam was untouched.  
>"I don't get you, assassin. How are you able to move so fast and yet have no semblance?" Adam asked, unable to understand Greg's abilities. That's when he spotted the tattoo on Greg's arm. It was a only a simple word: "REBORN". Yet it had an effect here to Adam.<br>"You're one of the Reborn aren't you, assassin? Well then. I think it's time to finish off your kind once and for all!" Adam shouted as he charged at Greg. The sniper dodge the White Fang Leader and punched him in the gut. While Adam had his breath knocked out, Greg landed a series of punches onto him. Adam however wouldn't let himself be beaten and decided to stab at Greg. Greg sidestepped the stab which was very close to his head and kicked the sword out of Adam's hand. The sword went flying and embedded itself into the nearby wall.

Alex set his sights on the room the girls were being kept in. He evened his breathing and slowed his heart rate down below 65 bpm. He saw three guards with their gunsights on them. He slowly let out his breath, making him go still on the rifle. He pulled the trigger and shot one of them. He shot the other two before the other could land on the ground. "I'm still leagues behind Greg," he said quietly to himself.

Inside...

The other members of RADR finally got their equipment and got themselves ready. Raiden tapped on his earpiece. "This is Raiden, anyone read me?"  
>"Oh, thank god you're okay!" Alex's voice came through.<br>"It's good to hear your voice, Al. Are you okay?" Raiden replied.  
>"I'm fine, I was worried about you. Listen, somewhere on the second floor is where the girls are being kept hostage," Alex explained.<br>"Thanks for the tip, Al, we'll get right on that." Raiden cut the connection and looked at the other two. "Alright, we're gonna rescue the others and find, Weiss and Mr. Schnee. Top priority," Raiden said to them. Raiden stood up and pulled the bolt on his rifle. "What are we?"  
>"We're Airborne."<p>

Adam ran past Greg and reclaimed his weapon. He turned around while swinging his blade to meet with Greg's combat knife. Soon both fighters were at it again. This time Adam realized that Greg would not tire out easily and decided to call for a retreat.  
>"You may have won this round, assassin, but you will never win against the White Fang. We will meet again." Adam stated before activating a smokescreen. Greg didn't bother to go after him and instead used his M1911 to shoot the lock off the door to the room the other hostages were. The investors came out nervously as they looked around at the damaged ball room. Leland was among the captured and ran over to Greg.<br>"Dude, are you alright?" The pyromaniac asked, noticing the ruined jacket his leader was wearing.  
>"I'll live, but looks like the White Fang's leader escaped. Let's go see if we can find the others." Greg replied as the two hunters started to search the first floor.<p>

Later...

Teams RWBY, RADR and GRVL reunited after finding all the hostages in the building. Velvet ran over to Greg and hugged him tightly when she saw the state of his clothing. "Greg! Are you okay?" she said, sobbing into his chest.  
>Greg stroked her back gently to ease her. "I'm okay, Vel. I'm fine," Greg cooed.<br>Hans was impressed by the Ghosts actions. "Thank you, all of you. You Ghosts are those that I can trust," he said to them.  
>Raiden saluted him. "We never leave anyone behind, sir."<br>Derrick just ran up to Weiss and hugged her and spun her around. "Weiss, are you okay?" he asked her.  
>Weiss blushed but smiled at him. "I'm fine, Derrick. It was thanks to, Greg that I'm fine."<p>

Last night...

Derrick just hugged Weiss tightly while tears ran down his eyes. "I'm sorry if I was being such a jerk earlier."  
>Weiss patted his back and rubbed small circles on it. "I understand, Derrick. It's okay...it's okay."<p>

Now...  
>Derrick set her down on the ground and looked into her eyes. "Weiss, I don't want to lose you. I-I never want to lose you..."<br>Weiss smiled more and placed a finger on his lips. "Derrick..."  
>Derrick took her finger off and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting each other. He broke off and moved a his right hand down her white hair. "Because I love you."<br>Alex shook his head. "Looks like Big Brother is in love now."  
>Rick snickered at Alex. "What, are you jealous?"<p>

Unknownst to the others, Alex spotted the red dot that was pointed alongside Greg's head. Without thinking, he ran and pushed Greg and Velvet out of the line of fire, taking the bullet himself. Everyone was shocked as he fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding chest. Raiden ran towards him and cried out his name.

Alex raised his hand to Greg. "Greg...Greg..."  
>Raiden was patching him up as best as he could. "Alex, conserve your strength!" he pleaded him.<br>"...Greg..." Alex said again.  
>Greg walked over to Alex and knelt down. "What is it?"<br>"I'm... *gasping* I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I kept calling... you names... I'm sorry."  
>Rick was on the radio contacting the A.O.V. "This is Raider Two-Five, we have a wounded man here, we need med evac..."<br>Alex smiled weakly. "If I'm dying, I'm glad I knew I did the right thing..." Darkness took him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...Transmission Starting...

Agent Recon (AR): Head Chairman (HC), I have some new information on one of the Ghosts, Greg Anderson, that is of upmost importance.  
>HC: Okay then lets hear.<br>AR: Last night after the Schnee Hostage Crisis and the shooting of Alex, one of the field agents spotted a tattoo on Greg's upper right arm that consisted of one word: REBORN.  
>HC: Recon, are you telling me that...<br>AR: The scientists suspect that he may be a 2nd Generation Reborn, quite possibly from his father's side. This is definitely a serious problem considering the Pure Protocol.  
>HC: If some reporter finds out that Mr. Anderson has that tattoo, he could be executed for being a Reborn. We must prevent this from happening.<br>AR: Don't worry, sir. I am working on a solution right now.  
>...End of Transmission...<p>

"Old Enemies"  
>Beacon Academy<br>Three Days After Schnee Hostage Crisis

"Morning, children. It's, once again, your favorite news caster, me, Logan Somers. News time, kiddies. It seems that one of our fellow students has been placed into the hospital in critical condition. On the same night the hostage crisis happened, Alex of Team RADR, saved Greg and Velvet of Team GRVL by taking a bullet to the chest. He is currently in a coma, leaving his team devastated and one man short. We shall pray for him to return back safe and healthy soon. In Forever Falls, the winter has no effect on the Independence Race's war against the Terror Swarm other than making them more effective. The Terrors have been beaten every single time and have yet to manage to win a single victory against the Independence. Talk about getting a boot up your ass courtesy of Independence. And that's all for the day. This is Logan signing off."

* * *

><p><em>Forever Falls Forest...<em>

The Ghosts widen their eyes in shock when they heard Greg say that the Federation are you. "Do you have brain damage?" Rick said in Korean.

Raiden nudged Rick and looked at Greg. "Greg... you can't be serious. I mean, it's not possible, right?"

"Well why would I joke about it?" Greg responds, glaring at Raiden.

Raiden raised his hands up at Greg. "Alright, take it easy, Greg."

The rest of the gang were confused. "What are you guys talking about?" Weiss asked.

Derrick nudged her on her arm. "Weiss, it's kinda... complicated."

Raiden rolled his eyes and took out a pair of binoculars. "Let me see for myself. Your mind could be playing with you."

"Raiden, you do realize that I have the best eyesight out of all of us and yet you still doubt me, right?" Greg states while sweatdropping at Raiden's doubt.

Raiden shrugged. "It's possible." He put the binoculars to his eyes and looked in the direction Greg pointed at. The sight was blurry so he focused the sight. His heart started eating faster when he saw the familiar uniforms. "My mistake, Greg, you're right."

"Whatever, the problem is that we have Feds here," said Raiden.

"So what are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

Rick crossed his arms then looked at Leland. "We're gonna do what we always do back on earth."

"Destroy the place," Derrick finished. This gave everyone except the Ghosts shocked looks.

"You're kidding, right?" Randi asked.

"No, Randi. The Federation must be stopped before they can get more forces here." Greg answered before turning to Leland. "Batista, its time to show us what your Big Boys can do." Greg told the pyromaniac, earning a evil grin.

"My pleasure." Leland replied with mischief and mayhem in his eyes.

Raiden grinned and pulled down his mask. He pulled the bolt on his rifle and looked at Yang. "Yang, I know stealth isn't your best, but can you try your best not to attack until it's okay?" he asked Yang.

Yang bit her lip and sighed. "Fine, for you, okay?"

Raiden nodded and looked at Greg. "Like Operation: Clockwork?"

Greg smiled at Raiden and nodded. "Like Clockwork."

Derrick grinned at them. "We're gonna steal some uniforms."

"Hows your Spanish, Derrick?" Greg asked.

"A little rusty but I still got it."

"Good, because you and me are going to go infiltrate this camp." Greg added as he loaded a round into the chamber of his M1911.

"So, how are you gonna get the uniforms?" Jaune asked.

"Simple. We look for a patrol and ambush them and take their uniforms," Rick explained.

"We put their uniforms on and play the act. Simple," Raiden finished.

"Isn't that hard?" asked Yang.

"Not if you've done it for years like we have," said Derrick.

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes later...<em>

Two Federation soldiers were outside the camp patrolling while having a conversation. Their orders were to guard the camp while the Federation sent more troops into this world. Suddenly they hear a whistle and raised their rifles up, scanning the area for hostiles. One of the soldiers nodded to the other and they spilt up into opposite directions. The soldier that went left had his AK-12 at the ready in case he made contact with hostiles. However what he failed to miss was the hidden sniper that he passed by. Greg slowly got off the ground and silently approached the Federation soldier from behind. Then he moved swiftly, placing the soldier in a headlock before snapping his neck. The Federation soldier fell into the snow dead and Greg began to drag his corpse into the woods.

The other guard looked around and saw nothing. "Hey, mi amigo! There's nothing!" he shouted out. No one answered him. "Joey?!" he shouted out. He was so busy calling for his friend that he sent notice Derrick behind him. He took out his knife and crept up behind the Fed. He got to the Fed and stabbed him in the neck. The body went limp and Derrick dragged the body behind a tree.  
>"Just like back in L.A."<p>

Moments later, Greg and Derrick walked towards the enemy camp in their newly acquired disguises. The plan was to let Greg do most of the speaking, considering the fact he is the most fluent in Spanish. As they approached the main gate they saw the guys that would have relieved the patrol had not Greg and Derrick relieved them permanently. When one guard asked Greg a question, he replied rapidly in Spanish, adding a few jokes to make the guards more relaxed. This tactic worked as the guards laughed and let them inside the camp.

The two entered the camp and widened their eyes at what they saw. The entire camp was an entire Forward Operating Base. They saw entire tanks row on row and helicopters being fueled up. "What the hell is happening, Greg?" Derrick whispered.

"Whatever it is, the Feds are trying to invade Remnant."

"Let's hope that Batista's Big Boys will do the job. I'll take the vehicle and fuel depots on the west side of the camp. You take the east side with the barracks and armory." Greg finished before the two Ghosts split up to plant the explosives.

Derrick walked into the barracks section of the camp and sat down on a crate to plan. _Okay, maybe if I can place the bomb in the armory, maybe I can have the bomb go off there.'_He then was interupted when a guard was getting attention. "Oh, sorry," he said in Spanish.

"Heh, it's fine. You seem off soldier," said the guard.

Derrick didn't know what to say but then did something crazy. "Can you speak English? I moved to America when I was a kid but joined the Federation soon."

_Elsewhere..._

Greg managed to place a hidden Big Boy at the fuel depot and was moving towards the vehicles when he heard alarms going off from the base. The head commander came onto the speaker system and announced that they had caught an American spy in the camp. While everyone else was running, Greg sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised that Derrick would get caught considering his difficultly in Spanish. Looks like I not only have to do all the work, but also have to save his sorry butt." Greg thought to himself as he began to plant Big Boys inside the vehicle depot.

In the commanders office...

The commander paced back and forth while Derrick was being held at gunpoint by two Federation soldiers. "So gringo? You thought you could spy on us like that? Well you're wrong!" he said before slapping him in the face.

Derrick just looked forward. "Yeah, you're all just tough when you have your friends here!"

The commander turned one of hands into a fist and punched Derrick in the face. "Soon gringo, you'll be dead, while we have a cold drink."

Just then a Federation soldier rushed into the room and began to speak rapidly to the base commander. The commander spoke back to him before turning to Derrick. "Well, gringo. Looks like today is your lucky day. Mr. Rorke knows you so that means you're his bitch now like that Walker guy which I still believe has yet to be broken yet so far." The commander sneered as the Ghost Killer himself entered the room.

Derricks heart started beating fast and his breath became faster. "Rorke," he growled.

Rorke chuckled and walked towards Derrick. "So, a Ghost is here as well. I'm not surprised at that," he said to Derrick.

"If you think you'll break me, forget it. I'd rather die then be one of you," Derrick spat back.

"Well then you idea of dying will not happen, because I will not let you. You will break and become a Ghost Killer like me." Rorke replied as he pulled up a chair and sat down to speak with the commander. Derrick, however, was scared shitless because of the fact Rorke was here in Remnants.

Meanwhile Greg finished up planting the rest of the Big Boys and was heading towards the Command Center when two guards approached him.

"Hey, Joey. Did you hear about what happened to your buddy in the woods?" One guard asked in Spanish.

"Well I heard that we caught an American spy here in the camp. Was there something else I may have missed?" Greg inquired, playing the FNG part here.

"Well the spy killed Paco and walked right under your nose, Rookie. Be glad he didn't kill you." The guard continued,  
>"Anyway the American is actually one of those Ghosts guys and Rorke is going to break him." The other guard interjected, causing an argument between the two Federation soldiers. Greg was glad that he wore the Fed balaclava which hid his expression of shock. If Rorke is here, then the others were in serious danger.<p>

_Meanwhile..._

Derrick just sat down on the ground, his back on the wall. He was watching Rorke and the commander talking to each other while he just hung his head in defeat. "Weiss..." he muttered out.

Rorke turned around and grinned. "C'mon, don't think of this as a bad thing. Think of it as, a treatment," he said.

"A treatment to become a killer," Derrick replied. He then sighed and started tearing up. "Weiss..."

Rorke took out a canteen of water and walked over to him. "Listen, that girl you're thinking about right now, you'll see her again, just more... different."

Derrick growled at Rorke. He knew escaping right now is useless. "Son of a bitch."

"Now now, don't talk to your soon to be new leader like that," Rorke said. He opened the canteen and handed over to him. "You must be thirsty."

Outside of the command post, Greg was talking to a couple of Federation soldiers while trying to warm their hands by the barrel fire. Greg had himself facing the direction of the command post in order to see if who would walk out of the building while his conversation with the guards would, hopefully, give him more information about the details of Derrick's capture and Rorke. Suddenly he noticed a guard come out of the building and headed towards him.

"Joey! The commander wants you to go with the captive and his escorts to find Paco's body!" The guard shouted to Greg who, still acting as Joey the FNG, groaned and followed the guard inside the CP. Inside he saw Derrick in handcuffs being escorted by six Federation Special Operation Soldiers and the Ghost Killer himself, Rorke. However Greg showed no sign of recognizing Rorke and began speaking to him in Spanish, telling him a truthfully story about how Joey and Paco heard a noise and spilted up with the exception that he was acting as Joey. Believing that Greg was actually the FNG, Joey, Rorke told him to lead the way. Greg stayed away from Derrick to avoid him from recognizing and accidently giving away his disguise.

One of the Federation soldiers hit Derrick in side with the butt of his rifle. "Stay moving gingo!" he sneered at the Ghost.

Rorke raised a hand at soldier to stop. "Easy easy, we don't want to damage my prize."

Derrick just sighed and looked forward. "Some kind of Spanish I know. I'd rather die then be a Ghost killer."

"Keep it moving gringo!"

"Okay you Federation fuck!" Derrick received a punch to his face.

The group reached the spot and Greg could easily see how Derrick had his cover blown. Instead of snapping the neck like the young sniper, Derrick had used his knife to stab the Federation soldier in the neck, leaving behind a trail of blood. This also explains why there is blood on the stolen uniform collar. After following the trail, they found Paco's body up against a tree. Since the Feds thought Joey was the one who screwed up, Greg was forced to carry the body back to the camp.

"Damn you, Derrick. This is why I told you to pay more attention in Stealth 101 classes." Greg thought to himself as he carried the body to the medical building and dropped it off in the morgue. As he exited the building, he was shocked to see Rorke waiting outside for him. Greg thought that he was blown, but luck was upon him. Rorke had come to give him advice for future use, still believing that Greg was the Federation FNG. After Rorke left, Greg decided to sneak out of the camp tonight to return to the others. As much as he wanted to rescue Derrick, the sniper knew that Rorke would catch and then he would have three Ghosts to brainwash.

_Later..._

Raiden, Rick and Leland were playing a game of Blackjack on Rick's bag, with Leland currently winning. "Damn it, I hate it that you're so good at this," Raiden cursed at Leland when he went over 21.

Leland grinned when he won the next pot. "I'm good at playing these games, Raiden," he said.

Rick shook his head and walked away. "I'm gonna quit before I start raging."

"Hey, who is that?" said Jaune. The two Ghosts looked up to see a figure running through the snow. They drew their weapons and pointed it at the figure.

"Thunder..." Raiden said to the figure.

"...Lightning," came Greg's voice.

Rick looked behind Greg and frowned when he didn't see Derrick. "Where's Big Brother?"

"He screwed up when killing his guard for the disguise and accidently speaking English and saying he is from America inside the camp to one of the guards. Worst thing is that Rorke's here and he has his eyes set on brainwashing Derrick." Greg replied as he noticed Leland's winnings.  
>"Remind me to bring you to Vegas back in my world if they can ever get it rebuilt." Greg said to Leland who was stuffing his money into his bag.<p>

Raiden shook his head at Derrick doing that. "How many times did we tell him not to use a knife when we're taking uniforms?" he questioned.

"Every time he gets his ass caught," Greg said to them.

Rick looked at them and let out a sigh. "What are we gonna do then?"

Raiden lowered his head before looked at them. "We're gonna rescue him."

"Uh, did you guys hear the part that Rorke is here?" Greg asks in dismay while sweatdropping.

Raiden frowned when he remembered that. "So we're gonna leave a brother-in-arms behind?" he questioned the Lance Corporal.

"No, but we can't do it now. The base is on high alert. They probably have noticed my disappearance by now. We go in now, they will catch us and its all over." Greg replied, feeling bad about making Derrick wait for rescue to come.

Raiden clenched his hands into fists but relaxed them when he felt a hand entangle one of them. He looked to see that it was Yang holding his hand. He nodded and lowered his head. "Fine, we'll get him once we're ready."

"Lets head back to Beacon and contact Agent Recon. He's not gonna be happy about this." Raiden ordered while Greg changed by into his Ghost Uniform. After they all packed up, they began walking back to the nearby village. Greg was on the rear and as everyone trudged forward, he stopped and looked back at the distant Federation camp. He felt a pang of guilty before running to catch up with the others.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm now holding an Oc contest for recruits at Beacon for an upcoming war in the story. Details are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>"Routine Patrol"<br>Forever Falls Forest  
>Three days before discovery of Federation presence in Remnant<p>

"Okay listen up, guys. We got pick for patrolling this area unfortunately so we need to make this quick. After that, then we can go back to base for some hot food." The Independence Sergeant Republic told the rest of his unit as they were gathered around two jeeps, courtesy of the AOV. One of the men decided to speak up that moment.

"Hey, Sarge. Why don't we skip ahead to the hot chow already?" joked Private Freedman, his breathe visible in the cold weather. Sergeant Republic turned to the private and glared at him.

"Freedman, normally I would find that funny if I wasn't FREEZING MY ASS OFF! Now lets move out!" The sergeant finished as he lead his squad of eight into the frozen woodlands. They were armed with R-5 Assault Rifles, M-27 Light Machine Guns and Vector SMGs, courtesy of blueprints that were taken from the Federation weapons lab by Logan. They also wore winter uniforms and helmets that were made based off the Ghosts' winter uniforms.

The two jeeps were driving down a dirt trail down in Forever Falls. Corporal Keraan was driving the one at the back. "Hey, sarge?! Why are we assigned to do this?! We've been patrolin' for most of the week."

Sargent Republic looked behind him from the lead vehicle and shook his head at him. "Orders Corporal. Besides, we need to find out of the Terrors are moving."

Private First Class Trost rolled his eyes at the Sargent. "Fuck that. We've been on their heels for a long time now, it's bit like they can organize themselves quickly enough to counter us."

It was at that point the road stopped, forcing the Independence Soldiers to continue on foot. With Corporal Keraan on point, the squad dredged through the snow, weary of their surroundings. As the soldiers approached a small clearing, Sergeant Republic signaled them to spread out in order to avoid being wiped out in a single possible ambush. That's when a explosive shell blew Corporal Keraan and PFC Trost to bits.

"AMBUSH!" Private Freedman cried out as he took cover behind some fallen trees with Corporal Just and Sergeant Republic. On the other side of the clearing, Terror Soldiers fired upon the Independence patrol with supplies provided by the Federation. Corporal Just and Private Freedman fired their R-5s in return, nailing a few Terrors. However things went south real fast when a couple of T-90 Federation Tanks arrived.

"FALL BACK TO THE JEEPS!" Sergeant Republic shouted as the remaining soldiers began to run. However the tanks fired at them and when they reached the jeeps, only five soldiers made it back. One of the jeeps was destroyed along with two of the survivors, only leaving Sergeant Republic, Private Freedman and Corporal Just left. They quickly got into the last jeep and speeded off in time before the tanks could hit them.

Corporal Just was manning the .50 Caliber Machine Gun in the back while Private Freedman used Sergeant Republic's Vector SMG to shoot from the passenger seat, next to the driver. Freedman looked momentarily at Just and wondered if he was mute or acted like one of those silent protagonists from certain video games. The guy did what he was told to do and never spoke once.

Republic drove the jeep out of the killzone as Freedman transitioned a clip for his Vector. Just kept firing at the pursuing Terror's chasing them."Call Command! Tell them that we have Terrors with armored support!" yelled Republic.

Meanwhile at Independence Command

Staff-Sargent Jeager was with two other officers conducting resources around. "Alpha-Charlie 079, is everything clear on your riding?"

"Affirmative, Command, everythings clear."

"Delta-Zulu 487, is everything clear in your riding?"

"Everythings clear, Command, nothing but a white wonderland."

"Foxrot-X-Ray, how are things on your scope?"

"We need support!"

"What? Say again, what's going on?"

"We have Terror Younglings attacking us with heavy armor! They're launching a counter attack!"

"THERE EVERYWHERE ON THIS ROAD! THEY MUST HAVE BEEN- AHHHH! MY ARM!" Freedman shouts in pain as a bullet hits him in the right arm. Republic reached over and grabbed his jacket collar to prevent Freedman from falling out of the Jeep. Corporal Just kept his head cool and fired back at the Terrors. Within minutes, they arrive at the outpost to find it in chaos. Orders filled the air along with bullets and shouts. Sergeant Republic got out of the Jeep and went over to help Freedman out, shouting for a medic. Just jumped down from the Jeep's MG and ran towards the line of foxholes and trenches to help hold the line.

"HEY, JUST! WE LOST DEMOCRACY SO I NEED A NEW MG GUNNER! SO COME ON!" Shouted Private Rights from his foxhole as he moved the body of Corporal Democracy off of the machine gun. Just leapt into the foxhole and readied the MG. In front of the Independence defensive line across a larger clearing, perhaps a snow-covered, dried-up river bed, are multiple T-90s with hundreds of Terror Soldiers moving alongside them.

Just and Rights worked like clockwork with the machine gun, keeping most of the Terrors away from their lines. However moments later, Sergeant Republic came by with new orders for the two men.

"Rights! Just! We have armor approaching from the right flank! Get an anti-tank weapon and take out that armor!" Republic shouts as two new soldiers took over Rights and Just's MG position. The two Independence Soldiers followed their sergeant, picking up Panzerfaust Anti-Tank rocket launchers along the way.

Rights and Just ran back to the MG position and aimed their Panzerfaust's at one of the tanks. "Fire in the hole!" shouted Rights. They fired their rocket launches at one of the tanks. They flew into the tank, destroying it.

"One down!" shouted Republic.

"And a whole lot more to blow up!" shouted Rights.

As the day slowly passed by, the fighting grew fiercer. The enemy kept attacking no matter how many casualties they take. However the Independence Soldiers' numbers grew smaller and smaller as they were either wounded or killed in battle. When all hope seemed lost for the Independence outpost, a sudden change seemed to turn the tide of the entire battle. Heavy artillery rained down upon the Terror attack force, courtesy of Independence Artillery guns. The survivors cheered as the Terrors started to fall back into the forest, leaving behind burning, mangled wrecks of T-90 tanks and the bodies of dead Terror soldiers.

Helicopters came in with supplies and medical treatment as well reinforcements forthe outpost. They set up a temporary medical camp while the reinforcements sorted themselves out around the outpost, clearing debris and dead bodies away. The survivors have been given some hot food to eat as thanks for defending the outpost. "I thought we weren't gonna make it," said Private Amazi.

"Well we did kiddo, but don't relax yet. They're bound to come back."

Suddenly a motorcycle arrived with a messenger. The messenger fell over, bleeding from a bullet wound in his chest. A soldier ran over to help him, but the messenger whispered into his ears before succumbing to his wounds. The soldier looked grim and made an announcement.

"The other outposts have fallen. The Terrors have launched a massive counterattack." The soldier said, making everyone pale and whisper in shock. If the Terrors managed to do this with the new equipment, that left only one question left. Who was supplying the Terrors?

* * *

><p><strong>We need every abled body to fight in the upcoming battles immanent in this brewing storm. War is immanent in Remnant. No one can escape it's reaches. The blood thirsty forces of the Federation are at our doorstep.<strong>

**To those who want to join in on the fight must pledge themselves at the nearest recruitment station near Beacon. Students are welcome to join in the fight with the Ghosts.**

**The fate of Remnant rests in the hands of you people. Whether you want to fight or not, it's your choice, we're not forcing you. But if you were about to die, how would you go out? Go out silently or go out fighting?**

**(For those who want to join. OC format.)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Rank: (If the person isn't part of a military force or militia, you can put N/A or if they're a hunter or huntress, you can put that instead.)**

**Weapons:**

**Description:**

**Bio: (Nothing to fancy, just a brief outline.)**

**If you accept, put it in the reviews.**

_**"We're all we've got..." Ghosts motto**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rally"  
>Beacon Academy<br>Three days after the start of the Battle of Forever Falls

"Attention all students. Head to the auditorium immediately for an emergency briefing. Remnant has been invaded by a hostile army and the AOV has declared war on the Federation. This is not a drill. Repeat: This is not a drill." The intercoms buzzed with Logan's recorded message, which was set on a loop, as students begin to rush towards the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Raiden and Rick were helping Alex get out of his bed and into his wheelchair. "You sure you wanna be part of this bro?" Raiden asked him.<p>

"Of course, I'm a Ghost as well!" the sniper yelled at him. The two got him into his wheelchair an pushed him out of the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary, all of students were rushing down the hall towards the auditorium in their combat gear. Greg was shouting out orders that made the hallway less chaotic.

"COME ON, PEOPLE! HEAD TO THE AUDITORIUM ONCE YOU HAVE YOUR COMBAT GEAR ON! THIS IS NOT A DRILL SO MOVE IT INTO GEAR NOW!" Greg yelled as everyone was rushing by. He signaled from Rick and Raiden to wait until the hall clears up so they won't get trampled while trying to move Alex.

Greg meets up with the three other Ghosts and start walking to the auditorium. "So how's Alex?" Greg asked.

"Well I'm fine. I'm lucky that the bullet didn't hit anything important," Alex replied.

Raiden kept pushing the wheelchair and diverted his attention to the loud rambling in the auditorium. "Heads up, we're almost there. Most likely we'll be called up."

As the Ghosts entered the auditorium, they spotted Leland waving from the doorway of the newly-set up war room which was by the stage. They stepped inside, entering a room filled with AOV Intelligence Agents performing various tasks. However one agent asked for Greg and Leland to wait outside with their other team members, which confused them but still complied. The other Ghosts walk up to the big holograph battle map projector where Head Field Agent Recon did a tactical analysis of the ongoing battle for Forever Falls.

Raiden placed his hand on his chin as he observed the holograph. He eyedeach part of te frontline. Terrors were throwing in huge numbers, sacrificing their own to gain ground. "Hmmm. This is like the Battle of the Bulge back on earth."

Agent Recon looked at the Ghost with interest. "How so?"

Raiden walked forward and pointed at the pocket like front. "The Terrors are pushing the Independence into a big pocket. They'll pound them with artillery to weaken them."

"Interesting..." Agent Recon said out loud before changing the subject.

"You guys are probably wondering why I had Team GRVL wait outside for now, right?" Recon started, throwing a question at them.

The three Ghosts look at him with confused looks. "Please don't tell us that Derrick turned."

"Actually no. However it seems that a different Ghost has been turned and is somewhere in Remnant." Recon answers, pushing a button on the holograph projector remote. The battle map vanished and in its place stood an image of a Federation Spec Ops soldier. The Fed's face was hidden with a balaclava, tinted goggles, and a black Spec Ops helmet. The weapon he carried was the same sniper rifle that Alex used.

"We have no idea who he is, but one thing is sure about him, and that's sniping. We think he may be working with Rorke and the Apache." Recon listed off as the three Ghosts looked at the image.

"He seems...familiar, but I'm not sure where from..." Raiden answered, now worrying about two Ghost Killers instead of one.

Raiden shrugged and looked at Recon. "Then why did you send Greg out?"

"Now there's two Ghost Killers?!" the other two shouted out.

Raiden shot them a glare. "Ease up you two!" he shouted with authority in his voice.

Recon glanced at one technician nearby who looked at his computer and said it was clear. Recon turned back and answered Raiden's question.

"To be truthful, I suspect he may be a Reborn." Recon answered, making Raiden realize what had happened.

"Oh you mean Greg's incomplete tattoo? He and his father did that, but they ran out of ink before they could finish it. It was suppose to say REBORN INTO CHRIST, but they could only get REBORN on before the ink ran out." Raiden explained, making Agent Recon both relieved that Greg was a Reborn as well as embarrassed for that mix up.

Rick shook his head at Recon. "Wait, then how is this related to Greg?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, how's Greg connected to this? Besides the Reborn situation."

"Uh...well it was only the Reborn thing..so yeah...um..." Agent Recon sheepishly tried to get out of this mess, but he was dying from sheer embarrassment of the biggest scare that he had caused by accident at the AOV HQ.

Raiden sighed but patted him on the back. "It's fine, Recon. So what do you want us to do?"

"Figure out who this poor bastard is and see if you can make him come back as a Ghost again. If not..." Recon trailed off, letting the Ghosts realize what they would have to do if there is no way to save this ex-Ghost.

The three nodded grimly at the agent. They knew if they can't bring him back, then they only have one option. "It'll be done."

"Good. Now, once I'm done with the speech, we'll need you to check more on the battle."

The Ghosts went back into the auditorium and rejoined the others as Agent Recon walked onto the stage. He pushed a button on a remote and a projector came on, showing images of the Federation camp in Forever Falls.

"Okay listen up, Beacon. The situation in Remnant is now dire. Yesterday we have confirmed reports of enemies that came from the same world as the Ghosts are now in our world. This is not a peaceful advance party, students. The camp is increasing with troops, weapons and war machines. This is an act of invasion and they plan to bring destruction upon our world. However what makes the situation more dire is this man." Agent Recon changes the slide to one that shows a picture of Rorke himself. He nodded for two AOV agents to come up and explain more about this man. However Greg recognized the two agents right off the bat as the two Fed soldiers that Nathan had knocked at the entrance of the weapons lab in Rio de Janerio, but he kept it to himself.

The four Ghosts stood beside Agent Recon as the other two A.O.V agents talked. Alex looked at the crowd of students before them. "I can already tell that the people here think that they can't do anything."

"Anything can happen, little brother," Raiden whispered back to him. Raiden sighed and looked at the screen to see a horrifying scene. What he saw was more Federation soldiers along with tanks and aircraft, ready to conquer.

Someone raised their hand and when picked, stood up to ask a question. "Sir, I noticed that the Federation has some serious vehicles. What will we use to counter them?" Aaren Pierce, leader of Team CALM, brought up this issue to see if the AOV has a solution. Fortunately Logan Somers had the answer. The screen changed, displaying a 3D model of the M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank.

"Mr. Pierce, meet the Abrams Tank. That is one of many solutions to deal with enemy armor. The AOV is mass-producing these babies for us." Logan answers griningly.

Raiden walked up to the stage. "I know most of you think this is crazy and all, but we can do this. To those who want to fight the Federation step up to the stage."

Teams CALM, RWBY, and JNPR were the first twelve to step up onto the stage. Then more teams stepped up to the stage until everyone crowded around the stage.

The four Ghosts nodded as they saw te numbers of the students. "We got something to do, huh?" Rick said.

Raiden nodded. He stepped up to the students with Greg beside him. "All of you, you all have courage and bravery to face danger like the Federation."

A shudder went down Alexs spine when he felt someones gaze on him. "You okay, Al?" Raiden asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the young sniper replied back.

Greg began to wonder if is dad would be proud of him for helping out everyone here at Beacon. However a Federation Spec Ops soldier watched the events unfold. His cold grey blue eyes tracked the Ghosts through his binoculars. After a few minutes, he left to go report to his old friend and new boss back at the Federation FOB.

* * *

><p><em>South America...<em>

"So...Apache failed again." A Federation General said out loud, Rorke nodding after finishing his live report on his end of the video conference.

"Yes, General. However I managed to capture a Ghost here from Raider Two-Five. Callsign Big Brother. He practically walked right into the camp and blew his cover." Rorke added, making the general smirk at the thought of another Ghost to use.  
>"Rorke, that is going to be your third greatest thing that will happen today." The general replied, confusing the Ghost Killer.<p>

"Third greatest thing?" Rorke questioned.

"Turn around."

Rorke looked behind him and what he saw made him grin wickedly.

Derrick was sleeping in his cell until a guard kicked his door wide open. "Get up Gringo!"  
>Derrick just stayed in his bed and rolled over. The guard growled and walked over to his bed. "I said get up!" he said as he punched him.<p>

Derrick let out a cough and looked at the guard. "What?"

"You're done now, Ghost."

Derrick gasped when he spotted the figure standing behind the guard. The man behind was suppose to be dead. Both his team and Echo Squad witnessed his death. They were the ones who buried him.  
>"It can't be... Y-you can't be alive! You died months ago! We even buried you!" Derrick cried in horror as the man approached him, revealing the Federation Spec Ops uniform he wore. This man is none other than Deuce the Nailer, Greg's father.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Federation FOB  
>Forever Falls<br>Present Day

"How did you come back to life!?" Derrick shouts in disbelief at the living Deuce Anderson. The Nailer simply smirked at the captured Ghost as he grabbed a chair and sat backwards on it, looking at Derrick.

"Satan didn't want me and neither did God. Fortunately these guys did." He replied, his voice filled with cold, dark humor. Derrick shivered in fear as if Deuce was actually Saint Lucifer himself. The Federation has twisted him so much that he was a thousand times more sinister than Rorke.

"Captain Anderson, what happened to never betray the country you fight for?" Derrick asks in hopes of the old Deuce was still inside this new Deuce. However the Nailer became furious and started to beat Derrick with his fists.

"The United States betrayed me! The Ghosts betrayed me! You guys betrayed me! MY OWN SON BETRAYED ME!" Deuce roared as he landed a final blow on Derrick's face, knocking the Ghost out.

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later...<em>

Derrick woke up and groaned. His face was sore from the punches Deuce gave him. "Damn! I forgot how hard he hits." He noticed he was in a different cell and knew what they were gonna do to him again. "They're gonna try turning me again."

_Minutes later, outside the torturing room..._

Two guards were outside making sure everything is okay. One of them, Marqo, an FNG, was curious why the person wasn't screaming. He looked at his superior to his side. "Sir? Why isn't the prisoner screaming?"

"The prisoner is a Ghost. They are hard to break, but still breakable." The superior replied. "Besides the torturer has even entered yet."

Marqo titled his head. "What I've heard is that prisoners start screaming before a tourturer arrives."

"Then they're cowards." The other guard simply stated.

Marqo shrugged. "I'm just in for the adventure ya know."

The superior looks at Marqo for a moment before turning away, mumbling "Rookies" under his breathe.

* * *

><p>"Basic Training"<br>Beacon Academy  
>Day after Vytal's Declaration of War on the Federation...<br>0600 Hours

"RISE AND SHINE, CHICKS AND DICKS!" Logan shouted into the intercom over the sound of a bugle. In Team GRVL's room, Randi yelled as she fell off her bunk bed, startled awake by the shouting. Leland simply pulled his pillow over his head, trying to ignore the sound. Velvet groaned as she sat up in her bed, still half-asleep. Greg, however, was already up and dressed in his Marine Combat Utility Uniform.

"Come on, guys. We need to get dressed and head to the auditorium to report in." Greg informed as his team started to put on their own set of MCUUs. A couple of days ago, the AOV asked the Ghosts to give them a uniform design that the students of Beacon, the Independence Race, and the AOV could wear. After doing a survey with the Academy, Greg's Marine uniforms won the contest and were given to the students yesterday after the briefings.

"Looks like I owe Greg thirty dollars," Raiden muttered out as his team geared up not including Alex.  
>Rick cocked his head at him. "You did a bet with him?"<p>

Raiden nodded as he put his helmet on. "Yep. I put in designs of the 82nd Airborne uniforms while Greg did his Marines. He won."

Rick snickered at Raiden for losing thrirty bucks. "C'mon, we got people to train."

In the auditorium, students sat down with their team members in assigned areas. Teams CALM, GRVL, and JMPD were assigned to seats in the center area. These three teams would work together as a platoon. Teams RADR, RWBY and SHDW were sitting on the left side of the auditorium.

Greg spotted Raiden's team with Ruby's and a third group. He waved to Raiden, who waved back, before turning to speak with the other two group's leaders. The first leader was Aaren Pierce of Team CALM. The teen had black hair that was cut short and brown eyes that gave off the impression that he was a born leader. The second leader was John Bradley of Team JMPD. He kept his brown hair short with a military hair cut and had blue eyes that could scan an area and determine the best routes to go.

"Hey, Greg. What do you think about our chances of getting to use one of those Abrams Tanks?" Aaren started off, hoping to find out more info on his new friends.

"I don't know, but I'm worried about Yang being behind the wheel of one." Greg answered, causing everyone to snicker. When Yang saw the holographic image of the M1A2 Abrams MBT, she had collapsed with blood coming out of her nose. Needless to say, it was very funny especially when Raiden thought she was dying and paniced.

_Meanwhile with Raiden..._

Raiden was trying to calm Yang down. Ever since she saw the Abrams tank, she's been wanting to drive one. "Yang, it takes a lotta practice to operate a tank. It's not like you can do it in a snap," he explained to her.  
>Yang shot him a crazed look. "I'm in love with that tank!"<br>Rick just chuckled at Raidens attempts to talk sense into Yang.

While the students were conversing among themselves, Agent Recon, wearing an MCUU himself, Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, Nathaniel Johnston (unamused by the fact he had to wear a Marine uniform now, much to Greg's amusement), Charlie Hinders, and Logan Somers stepped onto the stage. Nate turned on his megaphone and shouted into it.  
>"ATTENTION!" The shout had its effect as all the students jumped onto their feet and faced towards the stage.<p>

After a moment of standing at attention in silence, Charlie came up to Nate and took the megaphone. "At ease, people!" he said into the microphone.

As the students went to the position of ease, Agent Recon took control and began to speak.  
>"Good morning, Beacon Academy. Today will be your first time in basic training if you have never been to a military type of academy like the Remnant Military Hunting Academy. I know that a few of you have been there." Recon pauses to look at Teams CALM and JMPD. Cody Grayson of Team CALM decided to voice his input.<p>

"Damn right!" He shouted, causing a lot of people to snicker and giggle. Recon just smiled and shook his head before continuing his speech.

"Anyway for the next month, you will be training to become Remnant's best fighters in the war against Federation. You will be yelled at by Drill Instructors. You will be running through ostacle course and crawling through mud under barbed wire fences. You will feel like quitting during this month. However in the end, you will be the best of the best. The Federation will realize their mistake of trying to invade our world and homeland. This will be the greatest event in the history of Remnant and you will be able to tell your kids and your grandkids that you were a part of the United Offensive and kicked Federation ass!" Recon shouted at the end, causing the entire academy to roar in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

Raiden and Rick were given instructions to teach many of the students to parachute out of an airplane. They readied up their parachutes on their backs and faced the many faces of Beacon in the airplane high above Beacon. Raiden stepped up to them. "Jumping out of an airplane is one of the safest things a man can do... provided that he follows the proper procedure!" he shouted at them.

Many of the students were also teams RWBY, JNPR and SHDW. Leader of team SHDW, Samantha Mercer, was twiddling with her thumbs for a moment. She noted how Jaune was acting due to his airsickness condition. "I hope he'll be alright."

Rick walked up beside Raiden. "When you're jumping out, keep going! Don't stop, don't think!"

The light turned red and Raiden nodded at Rick. "Stand up! Get ready!" The light turned green. "Go! Go! Go!."

_Down below in the forest of the initiation grounds..._

The forest was alive in chaos. Grimm creatures were all fleeing the area, some trampled to death by others while some of them fought among themselves. The noise had awoken an Archne, a creature that had the upper body of a human and the legs of a spider, who went outside of her cave to see what the commotion was about.

"It can't be another initiation day. They only have it once per year. Also every single Grimm is fleeing in the direction away from that Hunting Academy. What could make everyone that scaried to run away?" The Archne wondered to herself as she watched the trailing dust caused by the fleeing Grimm slowly clear up. The roar of a loud engine and the sound of breaking trees and shurbs answered her question as she turned around to see the woodland camoed Abrams Tank flying at her. The M1A2 MBT landed right on top of the Archne after jumping a small incline and continued deeper into the forest. The only thing left behind it was tread marks, broken vegetation, and a squashed body of the Archne that was starting to crumble into dust.

_Back in the air..._

Jaune was the last one to jump out. He hesitated for a moment before looking at the two Ghosts. "I-I can'd do this," he said to them.

Raiden and Rick looked at each other and evil grins came to their faces. They grabbed Jaune and ran out the door and started falling. "There you go!" Raiden shouted at him.

Jaune was just screaming like a little girl as they let go of him, the rush of air hitting his face. "Help me!"

_The forest..._

"THIS IS AWESOME!" John Bradley shouted from the commander seat inside the turret of the Abrams Tank. The forest was alive again, this time with M1A2 MBTs. They were testing out the newly-arrived tanks for fun, but at the same time, the AOV was trying to figure out which teams could be the best tankers to serve in the armored division for Beacon Academy. Teams CALM and JMPD raced each other through the forest to see who would win 50 Lien. Team GRVL drove their Abrams while practicing combat drills with another team.

_Airborne..._

"Pull the cord!" Raiden shouted at Jaune as they dived down from the sky. Jaune frantically searched for the cord for his parachute and as soon as he found it, he pulled it without any hesitation.  
>The parachute went out and all the momentum from the fall went into Jaune's crotch as the parachute slowed him down. "At least he's okay," Rick said as Jaune held his crotch. The two Ghosts pulled their cords and glided down slowly.<p>

_On the ground..._

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" The group of students shouted as they fought inside a large building with paintballs. They were playing a game of destory the objectives while going against the other team of students. Each player wore a special vest and sunglasses to hlp make the game more interesting. Currently Aria was firing her Vector SMG alongside a few other Faunus students while a Human student planted a paint bomb on the objective.

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING WHO SHOT ME!?" Shouted one student as paintballs zoomed rapidly in the air.

"JUST BLOW THE FUCKING OBJECTIVE!" Shouted another student who got his wish as the team ran to cover in time before the paint bomb exploded.

_Midway down to the ground..._

The two Ghosts floated down slowly as they saw the numerous figures float down as well. "I can saw that we have done a good job," Rick said to Raiden as he stared blankly at the sky.  
>Raiden nodded. He then saw Jaune getting his parachute get caught in a tree as he went through said tree. "I can say that some off them need some more practice."<p>

The two Ghosts landed on the ground and rolled to even out their momentum. They took off their parachutes and looked at the others who were on the ground. "Well done people!" the two shouted out.

"MOVE!"

Raiden looked up to see Yang trying to move away from him as she crashed on him as she landed. The parachute covered them and showed signs of struggle underneath as they tried to get out.

"Yang-! Gahh-! Watch where you move!"

"I'm trying!-Omph!"

Suddenly an M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank comes soaring out of the woods and stops near the two Ghosts, Yang, and the stuck Jaune. The turret hatch opens and Greg's upper body pops out. "What up, guys?" Greg asks with a hint of being energetic.

Raiden managed to get the parachute off him and Yang and fell back down in surprise when he saw the tank in front of him. "Greg! Next time, don't drive up to close!" he shouted at the young Ghost.

"Hey, I"m having a lotta fun here!" Greg answered back.

"Can someone help me?" called out Jaune's voice.

"Yeah hold on a sec." Greg replied before shouting down into the tank. The Abrams backed up and positioned itself under Jaune. Greg got out onto the top of the turret and cut down the ropes Jaune was tangled in. The blonde landed on the turret on his feet and thanked the sniper for the help.

Raiden chuckled at the blonde before he saw his brother moving towards him in his wheelchair. "Alex!" he shouted out at him as he got closer to him.

Alex nodded and took off his cap that had the words 'Marksman' written on it. He looked at the messed up parachute. "What happened there?"

"Wait a minute. I thought the nurse said you had to stay inside the academy." Greg said to Alex, who snorted at what the Hispanic said.

"Since when do I ever follow doctor's orders, Greg?" Alex asked rhetorically.

"Point taken." Greg replied after thinking over Alex's question.

"Besides, they said I'm combat ready in a week or two. Until then, I gotta take it easy," the sniper told his brother.

"Ah, like when you got shrapnel in you knee?" Rick said to him.

Alex grumbled at that. "Yeah, they said I wasn't able to walk again, but look at them!"

"Well lets take this discussion to the lunch table, because it will be time for lunch in five minutes. Climb on board. I'll secure your wheelchair on the back side of the tank, Alex." Greg said as he helped everyone onto the tank. After Raiden and him scure Alex's wheelchair, Greg sat up on the top of the turret with Velvet next to him. He shouted down into the tank and the armored vehicle slowly moved foward towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

><p><em>In the lunch room...<em>

"All I'm saying is that you guys get the better classes to teach. I have to teach battle tactics to students," Alex said as he poked his steak with his fork.

Raiden just ate his chicken salad sandwich as he stared at his brother. He swallowed and said, "Hey, at least you're doin' somethin'," he said as he took a gulp from his energy drink.

"Easy for you to say," Alex replied. He felt a pang of jealousy when he saw Greg give Velvet a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone in the lunch room, Deuce the Nailer watched his son kiss the burnette Rabibit Faunus on the cheek. So this was Gregory's girlfriend.<p>

"Son, not only did you betray me, but decided to start dating a freak. Your mother is tossing in her grave from this and the fact you did nothing to save my wife. I will get you back onto the right side, Gregory. Mark my words." Deuce thought to himself as he disappeared into the forest to tell Rorke his findings.

* * *

><p>Another chill went down Alex's spine as he did a shudder. Greg noticed the other snipers tense up. "You okay?"<br>Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Greg knew that whenever Alex shuddered, another snipers gaze was on him which was helpful. But not wanting to bother him he continued to talk to the others.

"Next up is Nate's close quarter's combat," said Raiden.

"Well apparently the first minute I signed up for this basic training, Nate mark me down as a complete expert in hand-to-hand and Close Quarter Combat with flying colors." Greg mentioned to the others since he plans to use the extra time to find out what was going on with Alex and this unknown sniper.

"This time I'll fight dirty!" Rick says proudly as he stands up.

"Rick, can you please sit down?" Blake asked him.

Rick just laughed in embarrassment as he sat down beside his girlfriend. "Sorry," he said in Korean.

Raiden chuckled at the Korean. "Yeah, let's see how well you've improved."

As the two Ghosts argued about fighting skills, Alex quietly moved away from the table. He was too focused on the mystery sniper that he didn't realize he bumped into the dragon Faunus, Aria, making her drop her tray.. "Hey, you got a problem?!" she questioned him.

Alex shook his head at her. "No, no, no, I don't."

"Hey, blind dragon girl!" Greg shouted, causing Aria to glare at him.

"I am not blind!" She retorted, oblivious to what Greg means.

"Yes, you are if you decide to beat up a cripple over an accident!" Greg replied, earning a "HEY!" from Alex this time.

Aria just eyed the injured sniper before sighing. "Fine." She stepped out of the way to let Alex pass. But before he could leave, she grabbed him by the collar. "Next time, you won't be so lucky," she said in a harsh tone making Alex gulp.

"Understood," came out Alexs replie. He then moved out of cafeteria as he thought about his shudder.

"Hey! Don't threaten the cripple either unless you want to deal with me." Greg started to move towards Aria, purposely moving his jacket to reveal his holstered M1911 Pistol.

Aria just glared at the young Ghost before leaving. "Okay, we'll have it your way." She began to walk away but stopped. "If I remember correctly, wasn't he with Cardin when he was picking on Faunus?"

Raiden sighed when he heard Aria say that. "Listen, my brother has gone through a lot. That's why he distrusts people who are Hispanics or... Faunus," he said in a soft tone.

"Hey, Dragon Girl. Remember this: Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future." Greg finished as he walked out of the cafeteria with his team.

* * *

><p><em>With Derrick...<em>

Derrick just held back from screaming as Rorke punched him hard in the chest. "Look at you. You and Logan are tough to crack." He punched him in the face. "But you'll break soon enough."

"Go... to hell," Derrick spat at Rorke.

Rorke just smirked as he took out his knife. "Wasn't there a girl you like? Weiss, right?" He placed the tip of the knife on the bottom Derricks right eye. "She has a scar on her left eye, right?"

"Rorke!" called out a Federation soldier.

"What?!"

"The Nailer, he's back."

"That's my name so don't wear it out, asshole!" Deuce shouted as he entered the room. He threw down a set of pictures which showed Greg and Velvet together.

"Found out my boy has a freak for a girlfriend. However that is his weakness." Deuce states, pointing at Velvet in the pictures.

The two Ghost Kilers heard a chuckle come from Derrick. Rorke stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. This is classic. Kidnapping a guys girlfriend to break him. How original," the Ghost said to them.

"Who said anything about kidnapping her..." Deuce trailed off, taking an M40 Sniper Rifle off the weapons rack and began to work on it. Derrick paled at what the deranged sniper meant. They weren't going to kidnap her. They were going to kill her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Family Issues"  
>Two weeks later<br>Beacon Academy

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" A first year student inquired as he and a third year examined the squashed remains of an Archne in the middle of the forest grounds. The third year studied it for a moment before looking up at the first year.<p>

"Well it does look like a map of Remnant." She answered, talking about the outline of the remains. The two students were one of many sets of assigned patrols that keep watch of the academy grounds. They had got up at 0400 hours for their patrol and had come across the squashed Archne. It seems that Archne would freeze up at the sight of an Abrams and get run overed.

"So I hear that Mom and Dad are going to be here today, Sis." The first year started off, causing his sister to smile. She turned around and looked at her little brother. Since the academy started to train them like soldiers, she had noticed that her little brother was getting stronger everyday. In fact he almost looked like their father, when he was younger.

"I know. I know that the Schne family is coming here to see their daughter. The founders of Jackson's A-Teams, the guys that work as guards for the Schne Dust Company as well as PMCs, have a daughter here. The Batistas have a son here as well as the Arcs." As she listed out a lot of names, the sibilings failed to notice Deuce Anderson sneaking past them, heading towards the academy. He smirked at the seventeen year old and his nineteen year old sister. Their distraction helped him get closer to his son.

* * *

><p>"Well this is interesting." Former Marine Force Recon Sergeant Paul Jackson thought to himself as he and his wife, Former Marine Super Cobra Pilot Lueitenant Bernadette Pelayo-Jackson, exitted the Dust Plane. Around the landing pad was AOV aviation technicians working on various different US aircraft. Also up ahead he saw students in Woodland MARPAT Marine Combat Utility Uniforms walking around in the courtyard. He hadn't seen those uniforms in use since he and his wife were sent here by the Nuke that went off in the Middle East nineteen years ago. He wondered what Earth was like now since its been 19 years. He wondered how Deuce was doing now. Last time he saw the Marine sniper, the kid was being sent to MARSOC to be deployed elsewhere.<p>

"Mom! Dad!" Randi cried out in joy as she tackled her parents in a hug. It had been a few months since she last saw them. Meanwhile Leland talking to his parents about the excitement of being at the academy. Velvet introduced Greg to her parents, who were surprised by the fact that their daughter was in love with a human, but excited that she finally found someone that loves her back.

Yang brought Raiden to meet her dad. "Dad, this is Raiden," she said to her dad as Raiden smiled sheepishly.

Yang's father, Shun Xiao Long, smiled and shook his hand. "So this is the soldier my daughter has been talking about?" Shun asked while he eyed Raiden.

Raiden nodded as he looked straight into Shun's eye's. "You're daughter is very special, sir, she's very kind and gentle around others. Except when you cut the hair."

Yang just nudged Raiden. "hey, I love my hair."

"So, Velvy. When were you planning to tell us about your boyfriend?" Usagi Scarletina, Velvet's mother, asked, using Velvet's nickname in front of Greg. Velvet blushed from embarassment as she tried to explain.

"Mom, please don't call me that! I was planning to send you a letter soon, but then this all happened-" Velvet was cut off by her father, Peter R. Scarletina.

"It doesn't matter now. Your mother and I are proud by the fact you're becoming a young brave woman." Peter said, making Velvet feel proud of herself. Peter then turned to look at Greg with a cold glare.

"As for you, you will be treating my daughter with respect and love. If you hurt her in any single way, I will make sure you're punished serverely. Are we on the same page now?" Peter coldly stated to the young sniper.

"Yes sir. I understand what you say and mean." Greg replied, not even breaking a sweat at the father's threat.

Raiden then widened his eyes in realization when he remembered about Alex. "Ah, I have someone for you to meet. Alex!" he shouted.

Alex came out of nowhere and walked up to Raiden. "What's up?" he asked. He then saw Yang's parents standing in front of him. "What's going on?"

Yang's mother, Yin Xiao Long walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "You look like your brother," she said to him.

"Don't do that!" the sniper complained.

Raiden whacked him on the head making him curse. "This is my little brother, Alex Williams. Alex, this is Yang's parents."

While Velvet and her parents talked about him, Greg noticed a person in a gray sweat jacket with the hoodie over their head sneak into the academy. He excused himself before trailing the figure inside. As he silently followed the figure down the empty hallway, he suddenly had a chill run down his spine. It seems that many unnatural feelings emitted from this mysterious person and none of them were positive ones.

The figure entered the fight training area and Greg went in after them. The area looked empty and if Greg wasn't a Ghost, he would have been knocked out from behind. Greg duck and spinned with his right leg out, aiming to knock his attacker off his feet. However the attacker jumped and kicked Greg in the chest, sending him to the ground on his back. Greg quickly recovered and tried to upper cut his attacker, only to have his arm grabbed and tossed over his attacker's shoulder, hitting the ground hard. Greg thought about who his attacker could be and wasn't sure until his attacker pulled his hoodie off.

"You're still leagues behind me. You know you can't beat your old man, Gregory." Deuce taunted to his shocked son, whose eyes widen in disbelief. However the family reunion was short lived as the father and son continued to fight each other in the training room.

"How are you alive, Dad!?" Greg asked as he fought Deuce alone. However he couldn't even land a hit on his own father due to the fact that his father was the one that taught him how to fight.

"I got better, Gregory! However my question for you is why did you leave me behind!" Deuce shouted as he punches Greg in the chest. Greg staggers for a moment before going on the defensive against fast swings that were his father's fists.  
>"Leave you behind!? You died in my arms because of the Apache!" Greg cried out as he jumped back, avoiding Deuce's flying kick. The Nailer glared at his son with hatred in his eyes.<p>

"Liar! It wasn't the Apache! She wasn-" Deuce freezes up when he sees the envolope on the ground. He picks it up and opens it while his son falls to the ground, tired and bloodied from the fight. Inside is the picture of his own death, seen through the Apache's scope. The letter was also there, and after reading it, Deuce realizes what really has happened. However the old Deuce is pushed out of power by the Federation Deuce, and turns to his son. He walks over and slings his son over his shoulder.

"Gregory, you would have been a great leader of this academy. A big hero! But that's not going to happen now! This path will be your new destiny so lets go home, son." Deuce commented as he walked out of the training room, carrying Greg with him.

"St-st-STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice cried down the hall, causing Deuce to look in that direction. There, blocking the exit, was Teams RWBY, GRVL, and JNPR with their parents along with Team RADR. Then Deuce turned around and saw Teams CALM, JMPD, and SHDW with their weapons leveled at him. Deuce noticed that the girl who shouted at him was the one his son was dating. He grinned at the idea of killing two birds with one stone.

"Guys, make sure you search him for any weapons before tying him up. He may look like an average person, but he is to be considered highly dangerous since he was able to takedown Greg." John Bradley ordered as Team JMPD moved cautiously towards the Nailer, keeping their weapons on him the entire time.

"So the other Ghosts are here. Isn't that right, Raiden?" Deuce sneered, causing RADR to freeze up in shock and disbelief. Using this opportunity, Deuce pulls out and tosses a flash bang towards JMPD, CALM, and SHDW. The flash and loud noise makes the three teams fall to the ground, their ears ringing loudly and their sight distorted. Deuce runs down the hall past the students on the floor, pushing past Aria when she exitted her team's room to see what the commotion was. Aria, already angered by being awoken from her nap, decided to chase after the fleeing Ghost Nailer.

"All students get combat ready! We have an intruder on the third floor in the dormatory area! Repeat: Intruder on the third floor..." Logan continued to shout into the intercom as teams of heavily armed students rushed towards that area. The parents were shocked by how fast their kids can get ready within a minute or two now. However not all parents were acting the same way. Paul and Bernadette Jackson borrowed two Remington R-5s and went with their daughter, Randi, to chase down the kidnapper. Ren's parents and Nora's parents went along as well. Unfortunately Leland's father, Michael Batista, couldn't go since he was in a wheel chair due to a mining accident.

Greg slowly woke up to the sounds of an alarm and the movement of being carried over someone's shoulder. He felt sick and weak, but, realizing what was going on, knew he had to get away from his father. If that is who he really was. Greg looked for a way to get out of his father's grasp and noticed Aria chasing after them. He tried to struggle out of his father's arms only to recieve his head being slamed against a wall as Deuce turned a corner. Greg could feel blood running down his face as he nearly blacked out again. He spotted an IPhone hooked to Deuce's belt. He pulled it out and activated it. The first thing he tapped was an app called Orders. It showed the plan about his kidnapping and Velvet's murder should Deuce fail to capture his own son. This made Greg horrified momentarily before he became angry that the Federation would dare try to harm Velvet. Taking a pen out of Deuce's pocket, Greg used it to stab his father in the arm that he was being held with.  
>Deuce dropped Greg as he tried to pull the pen out of his arm. In rage, Greg's father kicked his son repeatedly, causing more injuries for the beaten youg Ghost. However he was tackled to the ground by a pissed off Dragon Faunus. Aria proceed to punch the Nailer in the face as the other teams arrive. This time Greg had blacked out again.<p>

The three other Ghosts were horrified that they saw Gregs father here. Raiden was shaking in his combat boots as he tried to comprehend what just happened. "What the fuck happened?!"

"I don't know! Why is Duece here?!" Rick shouted out as he clutched his head tightly in fear.

"Is he a Ghost Killer as well?!" Alex shouted.

Jaune looks at Greg and notices that his head's bleeding. "We need to move Greg to the infirmary! Clear the way! We have a wounded man here!" Jaune shouts as he and his team pick up Greg and carry him to the infirmary. Meanwhile Mick Connors of Team JMPD slamed the butt of his M-27 LMG into Deuce's head, knocking out the Ghost Killer. David Jones and Paul Foley of JMPD hold back Aria from damaging the Nailer any further. Team GRVL and their parents went rushing after JNPR, Velvet crying at how badly injuried Greg was.

Raiden, Rick and Alex pointed their guns at the knocked out Deuce as members of team JMPD dragged him away. "What the fuck! This is crazy!" Alex shouted.

"Save it for the Feds man," Rick stated.

"Did you see what he did to Greg? His only son!?" Alex said shakily, still in disbelief that this is what had been giving him the chill down his spine. Alex collapsed his knees as tears went down his eyes. "I-I don't know what's going on anymore... nothing makes sense!"

Raiden looked at his brother and frowned. "Hey, Al, why don't you go see how Greg's holdin' up?"

* * *

><p><em>At the infirmary...<em>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS UNCERTAIN!?" Velvet cried out in tears as her parents tried to comfort her. The nurse looked sad and guilty for telling Velvet the news, but she had to.

"Miss Scarletina, Mr. Anderson has suffered more injuries, blood loss, and a major head trauma that he is in a coma. In fact he should have been dead after that much blood loss. Its only a matter of him waking up or not. I'm sorry." The nurse replied before turning back to the patient. Greg had bruises and injuries all over his body. The back of his head was wrapped in bandages and he was breathing through an oxygen mask. The heart rate monitor showed him to be alive but barely. It truly was amazing that the young Ghost was still alive from the attack.

Alex trudged down the hallway towards the infirmary as his thoughts centered around the Federation. "The fucking Federation! They had to turn Deuce!" he shouted out. He was son encamped into his thoughts when he bumped into an irritated Aria.

She turned around and glared at him as he orange eyes pierced through him. "What's wrong with you?!" she shouted at him.

Alex looked at her and clenched his hands into fists. "Nothing, I'm having a bad time right now."

"Like what?!"

Alex then glared at her as he pale blue eyes darkened. "IT'S THE FUCKING FEDERATION!" he shouted at the dragon Faunus with rage. He panted for awhile before he relaxed himself. "The Federation... they... k-killed my mother... I hate them soo much..."

Aria stopped glaring at the sniper and just looked at him. "They... killed your mother?"

Alex leaned on the wall and slid down to the ground. He clutched his hair and started sobbing. "They killed her... those bastards... fucking Hispanics..."

Aria kneeled down beside the sniper with her orange eyes now calm. "Y-You okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Alex shouted at her. "They shot her in the head in front of me." He burrows his head into his knees. "And... I was powerless... weak. That's why I became a racist. I never trusted other races."

Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Aria with a small smile on her lips. "Hey, I'm sorry I was being such a jerk to you. I was discriminated so much when I was a kid and my parents were killed by a mob," she said as tears filled her eyes.

Alex wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked at the dragon Faunus. "It's fine, it's fine." He bit his lower lip before saying, "What's your name?"

"I'm Aria Anguis."

"I'm Alex Williams."

* * *

><p>The door to the infirmary flew open as Leland tried to run out of there. However Randi and Team JNPR tackled him to the ground before he could get away.<p>

"COME ON! LET ME KILL THAT SONUVABITCH! HE DID THIS TO OUR FRIEND!" Leland yelled angrily as he tried to get free, but everyone else held him back.

"Leland, you don't understand. That man is brainwashed by the Federation! That is Greg's father!" Randi replied as they held Batista to the ground.

"She's right," came Alex's voice. The pinned Leland and Team JNPR looked to see Alex standing there. "He's been turned by Rorke, he was one of us before the operation back in Caracas."

"Still he put Greg in a coma and no one is sure if he will live or not, man. He is our friend. Its not fair. Its not fair." Leland broke down with tears running down his eyes. Alex noticed that Team GRVL was crying about their leader and friend, knowing that they were suffering because of Deuce. However he also knew that Deuce was brainwashed and didn't choose his new path.

"If only I didn't run away like a coward that day, Deuce would still be the same," Alex said honestly.

* * *

><p>"But Deuce was killed by the Apache. How did he come back to life?" Rick pointed out as he and Raiden smoked.<p>

Raiden shrugged as he took a small puff from his smoke. "Dunno, she must've hit a point on his body where he could've gone into a comatose state but not dead."

* * *

><p>The door opened again and Ms. Goodwitch stepped out with news abot Greg. "The nurse said that he should be moved to the hospital in Vale. They have more experience and tools than we do. We're moving him there tomorrow. He might have a better chance there." Ms. Goodwitch grimly informed before walking off to find Ozpin.<p>

_Elsewhere..._

"WHY'D YOU DO IT!?" Cody Grayson of Team CALM questioned as he punched Deuce across the face. Deuce had been chained to a chair inside a room that looked like a garage. He had been silent the entire time and wasn't planning on breaking yet. That's when Luke Summers of CALM had an idea and whispered it into Pierce's ear. Pierce looked at Luke for a moment before signalling Cody to stop. Deuce leered at his interagators darkly.

"You think you can get answers out of me because you have guns!?" At this point, Pierce stood in front of the Nailer and pulled out a switchblade.

"And a knife which I will slowly push up your uretha if you don't answer our questions. So question one..."

_Moments later..._

Team CALM exitted the room with a lot of notes for Ms. Goodwitch to look at. They handed them to the said teacher who looked surprised at the amount of information.

"How did it go?"

"The guy was talking so fast that we had to make him slow down. What a wuss." Aeran replied.

"Well you threatened to shove a knife up his dick hole." Mitchell interjected, which made Glynda wonder if threats can work sometimes without actually going through them.

The three Ghosts were still the infirmary as they watched their wounded brother in arms lying in his bed. They had so many questions in their minds going on, wanting answers but only getting more questions. The slow beeping of the heart beat monitor kept them on edge as they watched over Greg. Raiden walked up to Greg's bed and observed him. Seeing the bruises and bandages just wanted to make him throw up. "We'll be moving him at 0630 hours sharp. You hear that?" he asked his teammates.

The other two nodded at him. "Yes, Raiden, we'll have an aircraft get ready at 0615 hours so we can go quickly," Rick replied.

Velvet had tears coming out of her eyes as she held one of Greg's hands. "Please be okay, Greg," she said in a hoarse voice from her crying.

Raiden walked over to the other side to Velvet. He placed a hand of reassurance on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, he'll pull through."

"Hey, Raiden. We managed to get the prisoner to spill the beans. Ms. Goodwitch is sending the info to the AOV to be examined." Aeran Pierce announced as he entered the room.

"Wait. You managed to pry information out of a Ghost Killer who is trained to resist revealing information?" Rick asked in disbelief. How could have four students manage to get info out of the Nailer?

"Well Aeren threatened to shove a knife up his dick hole." Mitchell answers, causing the three Ghosts to raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Greg's Mind  
>Flashback: One Year Ago<br>Fort San Monica, California  
>1st Marine Expeditionary Force<p>

"...Greg...Greg...Greg...GOD DAMMIT, PRIVATE ANDERSON! GET UP!" A voice shouts into Greg's ear, startling him awake. His head bangs against the roof as he falls off his bunk in a mess of bedsheets and limbs. Standing in front of him is Gunnery Sergeant Emily McKay, his squad's leader. She was tall with white skin and blond hair that was kept cut to USMC standards. Her green eyes showed disappointment to the sixteen-year-old Private.

"Private Anderson, why do you continue to ignore my orders when it comes to getting out of bed and onto your feet?" GSgt McKay asked with a sigh, slightly frustrated by the young Marine. Greg got himself untangled and pushed away the bedsheets, revealing the entire Marine Combat Uniform with the armor he wore on his body.

"I wanted to dream a bit longer. Besides I put my gear around midnight so that way I would be ready." Greg replied drowsily, stumbling as he picked himself off the floor.

"Well that explains the movement and sounds of equipment we heard last night." Corporal Hannah Smith, the squad's Machine Gunner, commented out loud. The burnette, blue-eyied woman nudged her friend, Lance Corporal Adrian Shepard, the squad's rifleman and radio operator. He was sleeping momentarily but the nudge caused him to awake with a snort.

"Look, people. We have orders from General Walker to work with his two sons in guarding the Wall at Sector Bravo-One-Charlie. There have been reports of Federation Infiltration teams in that area so stay alert. Especially you, Noob." McKay directed this last sentence at Greg who gulped in nervousness.

* * *

><p><em>Later at Sector Bravo-One-Charlie...<em>

Greg was amazed by the size of the Liberty Wall. The Wall is what separates the US territories from No-Man's Land and to slow the Federation advance. However that didn't prevent Fed Infil Teams from getting inside.

"First time seeing the Wall will amaze people. However its anything but amazing when you patrol it." Greg turned and saw two men and a German Shephard approach him. The first man wore a black skull cap and a woodland Ranger Operative uniform. The second man wore the same uniform but without a hat. These two men were David "Hesh" Walker and Logan Walker. Greg saluted the men, unsure if they were officers or NCOs.

"Sirs, Private Anderson reporting for duty, sirs!" He sounded off. The two brothers looked at each other and shrugged.  
>"Relax, Private. We're not officers if thats what you're wondering. I'm David Walker, but you can call me Hesh. Thats my brother, Logan, over there." Hesh pauses as Logan greets the young Marine. Suddenly the dog jumps at Greg, knocking him over, and proceeds to lick his face. "And its seems that Riley wants to introduce himself. Looks like you're okay in his books."<p>

After Riley gets off, Greg picks himself up and examines his R-5 before moving out with the brothers and their dog to patrol the sector.

The two brothers, the Marine, and the dog walked alongside the area around their patrol route. Along the way they past a couple of Airborne Soldiers, their sniper calling Greg names. Greg gave him the bird before turning away from the group. It would be a year later before those two individuals would meet again under certain circumstances.

* * *

><p><em>Present day, 0615 hours...<em>

Rick and Alex got up early and went to the launch pad. "Corpral Kane?!" Alex shouted out.

A man in his late teens came out of nowhere, scaring the two. "What's up?" he asked them. He was wearing a green flight suit with a camo helmet.

"We need you to prep for take off," Alex told him.

"Sure. What for?" The teen asked, wondering what had happened inside earlier with the intruder.

"We need you to transport Greg to the Vale hospital," Rick said to the pilot.

"Ah. Okay then. Let me get the bird warm up and in ten minutes, we'll be lifting off." The pilot replied as he began telling ground crew members to ready the area for take off.

The two Ghosts walked away from the launch pad as numerous pilots scrambled around. "Hope Gregs gonna be alright," Rick said.

"He'll... He'll be fine," Alex gagged out.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A loud cry came from inside all the way from the infirmary. "HE'S GONE! THEY KIDNAPPED GREG!" Various shouts followed afterwards including...  
>"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPE!"<p>

Raiden ran into the infirmary as he saw team GRVL freaking out and crying while team JMPD and CALM wondered how Deuce escaped. Raiden walked over to the empty bed and examined it. "He took Greg," he said. He looked to the table beside the bed to see Greg's rifle and a letter. "And a letter." He walked over to the table and took the letter. He opened it and eyes widened in shock with a gasp coming out of his mouth. It was a picture of Derrick with a huge cut going vertical on his right eye.

"WE'LL SOON GET YOU THREE- THE NAILER"

"Shit."

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! I SHOULD HAVE MARCHED RIGHT INTO HIS CELL, PUT THE BARREL AGAINST HIS HEAD, AND PULL THE TRIGGER!" Yelled Leland in anger and sadness since he felt terrible now. Velvet was crying so hard that even her parents could do nothing to help her pain.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

The three Ghosts were in their dorm gearing up. They knew they were up against odds that didn't favor them. They knew they were up against two Ghost killers, but they had to try. Agent Recon gave them information regarding about Federation activity in Armitage, Atlas with the sightings of Rorke there. If one Ghost killer was found, then the other one wasn't far behind.

"Should we ask for the other teams to help us," Alex asked as he filled up an L115 mag.  
>Raiden shook his head. "No, this is our fight. I don't want any of the people here get hurt or die. If we die while doing this, then we'll die trying."<p>

A knock went off at their door and Rick opened it. They saw Team's RWBY, JNPR, GRVL and other teams in the hallway. "What do you guys want?" Rick asked them.

"We're going. The Federation attacked us so they need to get the favor returned to them." John Bradley replied as he and the other teams look determined to go with the Ghosts.

Raiden shook his head. "No, this is too dangerous for all of you. We don't you to get hurt in our fight."

Yang came into the room and smirked at Raiden. "And what? We're gonna have you take all the fun? No, we're going."

Rick sighed and stared at Raiden. "They're really intent on going with us."

"Damn right we are! Besides we know the area around Armitage better than you guys do." Cody Grayson inputted, the other students nodding in agreement.

"David Jones, Medic and Explosives Expert at the ready!" The black student of Team JMPD shouted.

"Mick Connors, Heavy Weapons Expert at the ready!"

"Paul Foley, Sniper at the ready!"

"John Bradley, Team Leader at the ready!"

One by one each student shouted their name and position to the Ghosts. They would go no matter how dangerous it was to save their friend.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location, Remnant...<em>

Greg groaned in pain and sickness as he woke up.  
>"Finally you awake, man! Do you know how fucking boring it is to be alone in a cell for over a week without anyone to talk to? Like fucking hell, they could have give me a gun magazine to read for crying out loud!" A voice shouted in the darkness. Greg couldn't see who it was, but from the way he talked, this man was relieved to have some company.<p>

"Hey, where are you? Why is it so dark?" Greg asked, trembling with weakness as he tried to get up onto his feet. His eyes adjusted and he could see the small cell he was in. There was a man sitting on the bottom of the bunk bed in the cell with a hood covering his face.

"Uh nevermind my questions. So who are you?" Greg asked as he looked at the man. The man laughed at the sniper's question.

"Greg, we're both in deep shit now." The figure pulled off his hood, revealing himself to be Derrick, now with a scar on his eye.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"The Great Escape"

Armitage, Atlas, Remnant

Present Day

* * *

><p>"Derrick! What happened to you? And please tell me you won't hold not rescuing you from the camp against me?" Greg asked, more concerned about his last question. Fortunately, Derrick understood his uneasiness.<p>

"Greg, I'm not holding it against you. However my new grudge against you is how you got captured this time!" Derrick scolded, not realizing that Greg has never been captured before. When he remembered about it, he tried to apologize but Greg cut him off.

"Look less talking, more escaping." Greg stated as he examined the bars on the door and the lock. Derrick sighed at Greg before speaking up as he lay down on his bunk.

"I already checked the door. There is no way of opening..." Derrick trailed off as he watched Greg pick the lock open. Greg looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"There is no way of opening this door huh? Lets find a way out of here so don't drag your feet, Nick Fury." Greg retorted and waved Derrick to follow him. As the two Ghosts leave their cell, the tattoo on Greg's arm glows a white color. However only Derrick notices this and keeps silent.

"So what happened to your eye?" Greg asked curiously while holding a Federation soldier in a sleeper hold. Greg was the only one who could hold a conversation while fighting and act like it was normal.

"Rorke did it after seeing a picture of Weiss with that small scar over her eye. However in the process, Rorke made it larger and nastier than Weiss's." Derrick replied, killing a guard with a shiv he made in his cell. It seemed that Derrick still had yet to learn his lesson after a couple of weeks of capture.

"Derrick, how many times do I have to tell you, use sleeper holds," Greg said to him.

Derrick rolled his eyes and hissed in pain as the scar on his right eye burned. "Damn it!"

Greg looks at Derrick's right eye for a moment before asking a question about it. "Can you still see out of your eye? Or did Rorke destroyed that as well?"

Derrick nodded his head as he held his right eye. "Yeah, he did. But he didn't want a half blind Ghost killer so he got me a mechanical eye, courtesy of the tech in Remnant."

* * *

><p>"Hands up!" A Federation soldier shouts as four soldiers surround the two Ghosts. However Greg simply punch the Federation Soldier hard in the face.<p>

"What the hell, man!?" The soldier shouted before blacking out.

"It's called surprise for a reason. Maybe it would help if you learned it and do I have to kill everyone here by myself, Derrick?" Greg states as he breaks the neck of a second Federation soldier.

"Oh right." Derrick says as he punches the guard to the left of him. But he turns to the right, that guard has his AK-12 leveled at Derrick.

"Oh shit!" He curses. However Greg appears behind the guard and strangles him with a rope.

"What is your deal, Derrick? Your reaction time is horrible." Greg questioned, failing to realize that he was moving twice as faster than he normally moves.

Derrick was confused at how fast Greg moved but kept it to himself. "You're a sniper, I'm a shotgunner." He picks up the AK-12 rifle and checked it's ammo contents and checked the guards. "I'll handle the guns. You're better at sneaking so you should take point I'd say."

As they made their way through the prison, Derrick began realizing what was happening to Greg. His tattoo had turned completely white and any bruises or wounds he had would heal. His speed was twice as fast as he used to be. Finally his moves in combat revealed what he truly was. Greg had to be the Reborn that Agent Recon talked about. The other possibility is that he had semblance and aura himself. It explained his use of the environment as his weapon. In fact, he was a living, breathing human weapon.

They encountered a guard who was taking a smoke as they turned a corner. "I got this one," said Derrick much to Gregs surprise. Derrick sneaked up behind the guard and put on the safety switch on the AK-12 rifle. He put the rifle over the guards head and got him by the next and begun to strangle him. He brought him down to the ground and kept him like that for a bit before he stopped moving.

"Now that's a little better." Greg complimented as the two Ghosts continued their escape.

They kept on moving until they reached another cell block and almost gasped in shock. They saw American prisoners in the cells from various branches. Navy, Airborne. Ranger, Marines, Green Barrets, Infantry, etc. "What are the Federation doing with American prisoners here for?"

"I don't know. Looks like there's something more going on than we realize." Greg replied before looking down and noticing his glowing tattoo. "What the hell?" Greg mutters as he tries to rub it off, thinking that something was on it. However the moment he rolled up his sleeve, the American prisoners started to shout.

"Guys, the US won't fall now!" A Ranger Sergeant shouted from his cell.

"Semper Fi, man!" A Marine cheers.

"Heck at this point, I don't care if he's a Reborn or not. We can get out and stop this madness." Another soldier cries out.

"What!? A Reborn scum here!?" A disgusted voice cries out, causing all of the prisoners to pause and look. In the last cell of the block, sat a human in clothes of a AOV Spec Ops soldier. He glared at Greg in hatred while Derrick was busy freeing the American POWs.

"Reborn? What is that?" Greg asked, trying to ignore the man's glare.

"Its what you are, you Grimm in man's clothing. You're the son of the Demon who calls himself Deuce the Nailer. You're his damned hell spawn!" The man preached out loud as if he was performing an cleansing of evil. Greg decided to ignore him while he worked on opening the cell.

Soon, all the prisoners were free and cheering. "Good thing this place isn't that fortified," said an Airborne soldier.  
>"Save it when we get out soldier," said a SEAL.<p>

"Attention!" shouted one of the Ranger captains. All the prisoners lined up and looked at him.

Derrick nodded at the captain and walked up to them. "You guys are in Remnant. You're no longer in the U.S but the Feds are here. If the Feds are here, then they're up to something."

"Yeah, he's right," said a marine.

"So, there should be an armory near here. We get there, gear up and move out. But we'll blow this place to kingdom come!" shouted Derrick not caring if the guards heard him.

The prisoners started cheering in hope of getting free and fighting the Federation in equal ground. "The Ghosts are here!"  
>"Now we can really fight back!"<p>

Suddenly the AOV Spec Ops soldier is thrown out of his cell and Greg runs out as a small explosion occurs within the same cell. When the smoke clears, Greg enters back in and moments later, comes out with a bunch of AK-12s. "Found the armory." Greg informs as he tosses the weapons to the prisoners, who all catch them in the air. The POWs rush in to pick up other weapons, body armor, and other equipment.

The prisoners were ready to fight their way out as they finished gearing up. Derrick looked at them as his realistic mechanical eye glowed a dim blue. "Alright, time to fight our way out guys!"

* * *

><p>Greg led the way as the prisoners began to escape. Guards tried to stop the riot but were cut down by the American POWs. Many of the men were amazed by Greg's speed and abilities that started to reveal themselves. When snipers started to pick off escapees from the roofs once the POWs reached outside, Greg actually ran across the courtyard, jumped high into the air, and landed on the roof, beginning to take out the snipers. Also a trail of white light followed Greg when he was moving fast.<p>

As Greg took out the snipers, the prisoners took cover behind the walls as machine guns fired at them. "We're not going anywhere until that MG is out!" shouted a SEAL.

Derrick saw that one of them had a Panzerfaust. "You with the Panzerfaust! Aim it at the MG!"

"Right away sir!" a Marine shouted out. The soldier popped out of cover and fired his Panzerfaust at the MG before retreating back into cover. The missile impacted, sending limbs and sharpnel into the air. The MG emplacement fell silent.

Derrick looked out and nodded when he saw the emplacement in bits. "Alright, let's go!" he shouted as he ran out of cover.  
>The others follow his example as they charged on through, killing the Federation guards in the process.<p>

"We found a huge storage of C-4, sir!" shouted a Ranger.

"HELP ME! KILL THIS REBORN!" Federation guards cried out from the roof, trying to fight Greg. However they were thrown off screaming and yelling by the target they had chosen. Greg was the only one left on the roof as he surveyed his work. He looked at his hands before looking up again.

"Man, I hope no one thinks I'm copying DC comics or Infamous. Either way this is awesome." Greg said to himself before jumping down from the roof. He walked over to the others and saw the mountain of C-4. "Wow..."

Derrick saw Greg and grinned when he saw his expression. "I'm taken you're impressed?"

Greg nodded. "Yep."

Derrick faced the men. "Set the charges around the area men and we'll blow it up once we're long gone!"

As the prisoners started to go towards the explosives, a sudden force threw the men away from the storage building. Stepping out of the storage building was the Terror Elite Solomon, accompanied by a now-Terror Hybrid Apache and Deuce the Nailer. One Infantryman tried to charge the trio, only to be sent flying into a guardhouse window by Solomon. Greg looked at the three before turning to Derrick.

"Take the guys and get out of here. I'll keep these three jokers busy." Greg whispers, feeling like he had evolved in a way to the point of holding off these three. Also it was a personal battle involving him and his father as well as the Apache.

Derrick lead the prisoners out of the base while one of them got into a truck for the wounded. "Get the wounded in the truck!" shouted a Navymen as they ran out.

"Greg, you better survive this," Derrick muttered out.

The courtyard was quiet as the showdown slowly started up. On one side fighting for the US and Remnant is Greg Anderson, only wearing MCUU pants, boots and a tattered t-shirt. On the other side is Deuce the Nailer, the Apache, and Solomon. The Apache was now a Terror with night black skin and red glowing eyes. She was grinning wickedly while holding a blood-stained knife and her rifle slung on her back. She ran at Greg, planning to run him through with the knife. However Greg jumped just as the Apache reached out and kicked her in the back of the head while in mid-air. She went flying past the now-awake Infantryman and slammed into the wall.

As the Apache struggled to get back up, Solomon launched a fast series of dark orbs at the teen boy. Time slowed down as Greg dodged each orb that the Terror threw at him. During a roll on the ground, Greg managed to grab a Bizon SMG off a fallen enemy soldier. When Solomon stopped throwing orbs at the young Ghost for a moment, it gave Greg a chance to fire back at the Terror. Greg fired the Bizon empty at Solomon, forcing the Terror to retreat into cover.

As Solomon retreated, the Apache tried to tackle the Ghost from behind. Greg ducked and as the Apache flew over him, he used the Bizon as a bat, striking the Apache across the face. This sends the Terror Sniper hurling right into Deuce, knocking out the Nailer and stunning the Apache. The girl Terror was stumbling around with whirling eyes and giggles as Greg walked up to his knocked out father. The son kneels down, feeling sad about his father's condition. He decided to leave, but not before Solomon decides to attack again. Once again the battle continued on.

The truck carrying the wounded got out of the area as the Prisoners ran out to the outskirts. "How long have you been here?" asked a soldier.

"Been here for two and a half months," Derrick replied. "Just focus on getting out of here. We'll be home free soon." Derrick then heard an explosion and looked to where the base was. A dark colum of smoke rose as a dim flame burned. "Ah shit."

"Hey, guys. What do we do now?" A Ranger asks as they watch the prison go up in flames. Suddenly they see more explosions occur inside the prison. Bright flashes of white light and black bursts light up the compound as two sides fight each other in a frenzy.

"We keep moving," said Derrick. The Ranger looked at him with widened eyes. "Greg will make it out of this."

"Alright, sir," the Ranger replied.

They small colum of prisoners kept on walking until they heard three audible metallic clicks. "Lightning..." called out a voice.

Derrick hopes went up when he heard that voice. "Thunder."

"Derrick?" came the response. Out came the three Ghosts of Raider-Two-Five and students of Beacon from the treeline. They lowered their weapons and were relived that Derrick was okay. "Derrick! You're back!" Raiden exclaimed while Weiss ran at Derrick and knocked him down with a hug. Behind them was Teams RWBY, JNPR, GRVL, RADR, SHDW, CALM, and JMPD, ready to take down the prison if Greg wasn't doing that for them already.

Weiss sobbed into Derricks chest. "Derrick, what happened to you?!" she asked him. She was shocked when she saw the scar on his face.

Derrick sighed when he saw her expression. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She hugged him tightly as she continued to cry into his chest. Derrick moved his hand to her back and stroked it softly. "I'm fine, Weiss, trust me on this."

"Come on, people! Lets leave this area!" The AOV Soldier from the prison shouted, which caused many of the Americans to turn their heads at him.

"And leave a fellow Marine behind? Hell no!" A Marine Private retorted with many other Americans agreeing. This only angered the AOV man.

"That boy is a Reborn scum! He is to die, not live! That is the laws of Remnant!" The man continued, not caring about the loudness or bigotry of his attitude. This made the people around him angry and ready to let him have it. Fortunately a Colonel came up with something to make the man stop.

"Sir that Marine is not a Reborn. In fact, he is a part of Project Infamous." The Colonel lied, making the AOV man believe him. He shut his mouth for the rest of the time.

Raiden looked at Derrick before telling David to fix him up. "Derrick, you gotta get back to Beacon. "We'll deal with this. As for the rest, do the same, we'll need every abled body for this fight."

"What about the guy with the powers? He's still at the prison." Asked one of the soldiers, making Raiden raise an eyebrow.

"What guy with powers?" Raiden questions, curious about where this was going.

"Yeah, he had black skin all over and red eyes," said another soldier.

"A Terror?" Alex questioned.

"No dude. Not that monster. The Hispanic guy that saved us remember?" The first soldier reminded his buddy who now realized what he had meant earlier.

"Greg?!" the three Ghosts shouted out.

"That tattoo of his, REBORN, it's important."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile back at the prison...<em>

"Come at me, you hussy!" Greg shouted as Solomon decided to retreat away from this battle. Deuce had already recovered and left, taking the Apache with him back to base. Solomon looked at Greg and shouted at him.

"We will meet again, human!" Greg simply gave Solomon the middle finger as the Terror disappeared into the smoke. Greg quickly realized about the others and ran back, grabbing the Infantryman along the way.

Greg got back to the others and the three Ghosts were happy to see him. "Greg, you're still alive!" Rick shouted.

"Didn't you take a beat down with Deuce when you fought him?" Alex asked him.

"Last time, yes. This time, no." Greg replied before being knocked to the ground in a massive group hug by his team. Velvet was crying again, but this time it was happiness since Greg was now back. The couple hugged each and whispered to themselves about being together no matter what. Velvet looked into his eyes and noticed something.

"Greg, your eyes. They're bright blue now. They look so nice on you." Velvet said, holding her face tighter into his chest. To that day, any suspicions of Greg being a Reborn were washed away, because the Americans created a new name for his classification that wouldn't get him killed. He is now considered as a super human with powers called Famous. Once back on Earth, there would be a lawsuit against Greg from the video game company called Sucker Punch Productions. But that is a complete different story that has yet to come.

"Raider Two-Five, this is Golfpost-Zulu-Tango, what's your E.T.A for extraction?" asked a man in the commes.  
>Raiden placed his finger on his earpiece. "We'll be set in five, land at coordinates Juliet-November 597. Be advised we have wounded friendlies, over," Raiden replied.<p>

"Copy that, Two-Five, we'll be wheels down in a bit, hold your ground."

Raiden sighed as he cut the connection and rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. Yang walked up to him and swapped her arm over his neck. "Tired?" she asked him.

Raiden nodded slowly at her as he grasped one of her hands. He smiled when he saw Greg and Velvet holding hands as Velvet rested her head on Greg's shoulders. "We'll bring the fight to them."

* * *

><p><strong>There's a lotta Oc's that have been submitted. Sorry if we don't use all of them. Just a heads up for you viewers.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Power and Responsibilities"

Inroute to Atlas, Remnant

One week after Greg's escape and Derrick's return...

* * *

><p>"Man I still need to get used to my new eye color." Greg grumbles while looking at himself in a mirror in the bathroom of the restcar of the train. Velvet only giggled at her boyfriend's dilema as she brushed her hair.<p>

Currently after having a week of intense training, testing, and debating, the AOV declared Greg to be a new type of human with super abilities called Famous. In other words, he couldn't be considered a Reborn because they would then have to execute him and that would anger the Americans that were rescued by Greg and Derrick. So they decided to give Teams GRVL, RADR, JNPR, and RWBY a week off to recover from training for a month nonstop. In fact, all the students were able to go see their families for a week.

"I love your new eyes though! They look so adorable on you!" Velvet squealed in delight, causing Greg to blush. This made Leland and Randi laugh at the scene from their bunks as the other teams entered to have a group meeting.

While Greg was trying to hide his embarrassment, the four other Ghosts were together with the other teams discussing about Federation movements. Derrick was still getting used to his mechanical eye as he got occasional burning sensations on his scar. Weiss noticed and placed a hand on her boyfriends cheek. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine, Weiss, don't worry," Derrick replied with assurance.

"If you two are done doing lovey dovey business, let's talk," Raiden said to them. Everyone gathered around on the floor and started the meeting. "Okay. So what will everyone be doing while we have the week off in Atlas?" Raiden asked out loud, which gave him many answers.

"Velvet and I are going to her hometown to stay with her family and get to know each other better." Greg replied, with Velvet smiling at him.

"Me, Randi, Jaune, and Pyrrha live in the same area nearby so we will be around there." Leland informed.

"Derrick will be staying with my family at a vacation house at Lake Atlas." Weiss answered as well.

"Blake, Rick, Raiden, and Alex will be staying with our family as well." Yang replied while sitting next to her sister.

"Nora and I will stay at a hotel near Lake Atlas." Ren politely answers.

Yang smirked when she saw Raiden's cheeks redden when she said her answer. Raiden shook it off and nodded. "Good. We'll meet back at Armitage square in a week, alright?" he said getting various "Okays."

Rick stood upand stretched. "Finally, we can chill and relax," he said in Korean. He sat down next to Blake and took one of her hands. "And I get to know you much better," he said to her as his cheeks went pink.

"Weiss, are you sure want me to stay with you?" Derrick asked her.

"Of course. You've been gone for almost two months, Derrick, we need to catch up," Weiss replied to him.

Alex just groaned and leaned on the wall. "I hope Yabg's mom won't mess with my hair. I'd rather be back at-"

"Beacon with Aria?" Raiden finished for him.

"What!? Her!? N-n-no! I wo-would not wa-want to b-be b-b-back at-" Alex tried to deny it, but his stuttering and red burning face proved him wrong. Everybody laughed at him, making him blush even more. Greg was the first to pull himself together and suddenly came up with an idea to pass the time before they would go to bed.

"Hey, Alex. Can you pretend you're Morgan Freeman coming to kill me?" Greg asked, which caused the other Ghosts to say please multiple times. The other teens looked at each other in question before turning back to Alex. Alex cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice that sounded exactly like Morgan Freeman.

"I can smell you." This caused everyone to start laughing because it sounded so funny. Alex started to crouch and move around the room like a assassin. "I've been creeping around for some time." This made everyone laugh more harder than before.

That's when Raiden remembered a movie they watched when they were kids. "Can you say the words? You are the special," Raiden said to Alex.

Alex grinned and cleared his throat more. He picked up a few pieces of paper and squinted at them. "What am I suppose to say here?"

"Just say, you are the special," Rick answered.

Alex threw away a bunch of papers. "There's lines here that aren't even mine."

"It's just, you are the special."

"Alright I'm gonna write that down because I ain't going to remember any of it so here we go!" Alex said quickly before taking a deep breath.

"What this party needs is some entertainment!" Yang shouted as she grabbed a pillow and smacked Raiden with it on the face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Everyone shouted as the pillow war began.

The five Ghosts smirked as they grabbed their pillows. "Shield wall!" Raiden shouted. They held their pillows up and walked towards their warring companions. They got close and Raiden shouted, "Bash them!" They bashed at their friends until they heard a whoosh from behind them. They turned around to see Ruby with her pillows.

"I GOT HER!" Greg cried out, using his new speed ability to combat Ruby, covering the others.

"NO FAIR!" Ruby shouted at Greg.

Raiden and Alex pushed forward with their pillows before Yang smacked Raiden in the face again. "Oh you're so gonna get it!" Raiden yelled as he smacked Yang in the face. Alex smacked her in the legs making her trip. Rick was trying to hit Blake but she kept on dodging them.

"NOTHING IS FAIR IN PILLOW WARFARE! THIS! IS! SPARTA!" Greg cries out as he jumps from his bunk, bringing his pillow down onto Ruby's head.

"WHAT THE GRIMM IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" Yelled the conductor as he entered the room. He had complaints about noise coming from this room so he was not too happy to see this happening. Needless to say, everyone returned to their own rooms and went to bed. Tomorrow they would arrive at Atlas and their vacation start.

Yang changed into her pajamas as well Raiden. They were the last two up and like Greg and Velvet, they're sharing a bed. Yang got in her bed and made space for Raiden. "Tomorrow, you're staying at my place."

"I hope your parents like me, Al Blake and Rick," Raiden said after putting away his Ghost mask in his bag.

Raiden got into bed with Yang and entangled his fingers into her hair. She smiled at him as she pecked his forehead. "I'm sure they'll like you," she said to him.

Raiden smiled as heclosed his eyes and restedhis head on top of her head. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Goodnight, Rai."

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

"...AND STAY OFF!" The conductor yelled as he threw Greg off the train and onto the platform. Greg tried to get up, but then his backpack and duffel bag were tossed on top of him. As Randi and Leland helped out Greg, the others were talking to each other while waiting for someone to find them. Soon a driver of the Schne's arrived and picked up Weiss and Derrick. Little while later, Mr. Jackson arrived and picked up his daughter, Leland, Jaune, and Pyrrha. One by one, everyone was picked up until only Greg and Velvet were left.

"Velvet, do you think that your family likes me?" Greg asks, rubbing the back of his head before playing his guitar. Truthfully, Greg was worried that Velvet's family would dislike him, because of his father. However Velvet looked up at him cheerfully.

"Of course, Greg. My mother finds you to be a gentleman after I told her about you. She admires someone who is polite, kind, and smart. My father also respects you after finding out about how you saved me from the Grimm. What worries me though is my brother." Velvet finished, holding her hands under her chin and sighing. Before Greg could ask why, Mrs. Scarletina arrived finally.

"Sorry I'm late. The traffic was heavy so I was held up." Mrs. Scarletina paused when she saw Greg putting his guitar into its case. Then she grinned and turned to her daughter. "Velvy, you sure do know who to find a boy with talents other than being a leader, huh?"

"Mother!?" Velvet cried out, blushing in embarrassment from her mother.

_An hour later..._

"So, Greg. What do you plan to do with your new abilities?" Velvet asked from her room's window. Greg was outside in her family's backyard, practicing some basic combat skills with his fast speed.

"Don't know. Maybe use them to be able to fight my father and the other enemies. Who knows when they will show up again." Greg answered as he jumped up and into Velvet's room. Greg was using the guest bedroom next to Velvet's so the two could be near each other. Velvet's room had sky blue walls covered with posters and pictures in various areas. The floor was a white carpet, both clean and clutter-free. Velvet was sitting on her bed in long white pants and a red t-shirt with a picture of white bunny head outline. Greg sat down next her, wearing light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue pliad open button short sleeved shirt.

"So...Velvy huh?" Greg couldn't help, but laugh as Velvet groaned, blushing furiously at the nickname. "Sorry, Velvet. I couldn't help it. It seemed like a cute nickname."

"Please don't use it when the others are around." Velvet begged, giving Greg the look commonly known as the Bambi Eyes. Greg quickly gave in.

"Alright, alright. I promise not to use it anywhere else except when we are alone...Velvy." Greg laughed even as Velvet threw a pillow at his face. The two messed around, having a pillow fight for a while. After running around, the two teens laid on the bed tired. The two looked at each other and moved closer to each other for a kiss. Just when their lips are about to touch, the door swings open and a male rabbit Faunas rushes in, grabbing Greg by the throat and slamming him against the wall. A black box tumbles out of Greg's pocket and lands on the floor next to Velvet's foot. Velvet gasps in surprise at what's inside it before looking angry at the scuffle.

"ORION! LEAVE GREG ALONE!" Velvet shouts in anger just as her parents enter the room.

Greg was trying to figure out a way of protecting Velvet when Mr. Scarletina shouted out. "Orion Scarletina! Leave your sister's boyfriend alone!"

"Wait! This guy is your brother!?" Greg exclaimed in disbelief as he pushed Orion off. Orion had brown hair and eyes like Velvet except his hair was a short and ruffled up. He wore blue jeans and a black jacket.

"That's right and who might you be?" Orion questioned as he glared at the young Ghost. Greg sighed at this situation that could have been handled differently if Velvet's brother hadn't started to attack him.

"Lance Corporal Greg Anderson, United States Marine Corps. I'm the one who saved your sister. I'm her team leader and her boyfriend. Nice to meet you, Orion." Greg said, offering a handshake to him. Orion, however, ignored the hand and glared at Greg.

"I don't care about you. However if you dare touch my sister again, I will kill you." Orion threatened, only to recieve a slap on the back of his head from Usagi.

"Orion, this is Velvet's first boyfriend. You should be nicer to him. Besides he is the most wonderful person that Velvet's ever met." Usagi sternly told her son while Greg was looking for the box that fell out of his pocket.

"Uh Greg. I didn't mean to look inside it but it fell open so here." Velvet said apologeticially, holding the box in her hand. Quickly thinking, Greg got onto one knee and turn the box to be open for Velvet. Inside was the ring he planned to give to Velvet at the Schne Ball if the White Fang hadn't crashed the party.

"As a side note to this annoucement I have, I was going to give this to Velvet at the ball two months ago. However thanks to a White Fang attack, I had to search the grounds for a week for it. Anyway, I would like to ask Velvet if she would be my first official- No. First ever girlfriend and maybe future partner in life. Velvet Scarletina would you be my girlfriend?" Greg asked with a stomach full of butterflies. The answer was clear when she started crying, shouting yes multiple times while tackling him in a hug. Velvet's parents were excited by this news, but Orion was furious. He didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Lake Atlas, a few minutes before arrival...<em>

Derrick sighed as he looked out the window of the limo. He just got back to his brothers-in-arms and now he's with Weiss going to a vacation house. He felt a hand go one one of his and said, "I told you, I'm fine, Weiss," Derrick replied.

Weiss examined her boyfriends body for a moment before looking at him clearly. "You need to eat something, you look very thin."

Derrick turned around and put a supportive amile on his face. "I'm fine."

They looked at each other and leaned in to kiss each other. Before they could kiss, the driver stopped them. "We're here now, Ms. Schnee."

Weiss sighed as she sat back down and fixed her self for the arrival. "Maybe later."

* * *

><p><em>Yang and Ruby's house...<em>

"Here we are!" Yang shouted as she dropped her bags on the ground. The three Ghosts and Blake looked at the sisters house and nodded. It was a fairly big house that was painted bright yellow in the suburbs of Armitage.

"That's a nice looking plae you got there, Yang," Alex said with a whistle.

Raiden looked at Yang nervously for a bit as he bit his lip. "Yang?"

Yang turned to her boyfriend and shuffled over to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think your parents don't mind us here?" he asked her.

"Of course silly, they won't mind at all."

* * *

><p><em>At the Jackson's place...<em>

"Uh, Randi. Why does your parents have armed guards around your house?" Jaune asks nervously as the four teens walked up the Jackson's driveway. The area was alive with PMCs and employees of Jackson's A-Teams performing various tasks. All of them would stop and wave to Randi and Leland, saying hellos and greetings.

"My dad believes the idea that everyone is a family here at the company. Its pretty effective though." Randi replied while waving to her parents over by the front door. This would be an interesting week for this group of teens.

* * *

><p><em>Schnee vacation house, Lake Atlas...<em>

Derrick was sitting on the beach of the lake near the house wearing a pair of black swim shorts with a white beater. He was looking at his dogtags until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and his mind went limp. "Weiss?"

Weiss was wearing a two piece bikini outfit in snow white. "Hey, Derrick."

Derrick whistled at her and stood up. "I see you're dressed for the occasion, Weiss," he said with mock surprise.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked over to him. "We're gonna be in the water, might as well look the part."

Derrick shrugged before an idea went through his head. He grinned evilly and picked up Weiss in bridal style. Weiss squeak of surprise as he ran towards the water. "Hang on!" he shouted.

"Put me down this instant, Derrick Haven!" Weiss protested.

* * *

><p><em>At the cafe in Velvet's village...<em>

Greg was being introduced to other people by Velvet while Orion sat at the bar area, angry. The cashier looked at Orion with an eyebrow raised.

"Orion, what's with you? You seem more hostile towards your sister's lover than to any human that strolls into town." The man asked while setting up the juice bar to be ready. Orion turned to the dog Faunas and glared at him.

"Would you be angry if a human from a different world was dating your sister and you didn't like being left out of the news? Don't answer that." Orion added when the cashier was going to say something.

"So you play the guitar right?" Nico, a cat Faunas, asked Greg with a look of interest in his eyes.

"Its an Acoustic, but yes. Mainly I like to play songs that were considered classic rock in my world. Velvet knows my favorite song already." Greg replied after taking a sip from his glass of water. Velvet sat next to him, talking to a female dog Faunas named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was excited that her friend has finally found her perfect match. The two female Faunas talked to each other rapidly while Greg and Nico talked about other things.

"Come on, Greg! You have to meet the kids at the orphanage! They would love to see you!" Velvet exclaimed as she pulled Greg by the arm out of the cafe with Nico and Elizabeth in tow.

Orion turned to Davis, the cashier, and spoke to him. "Davis, you know that the group I'm in makes exceptions to our own rules."

"Yes, sir."

"But we aren't to be trusted are we?"

"No, si-"

"Nah uh. Nah uh. Shut up. Now I'm going to call Adam and tell him that his target is here. If I find out you warned my sister or her boyfriend in any way possible, I'll...do something bad to you." Orion finished as he got up and left the cafe.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Yang and Blake were talking to each other in the basement of Yang's house while the three Ghosts were breakdancing. "Whoo, go Raiden!" Yang cheered as Raiden did a couple air flares.

Raiden landed back down and pointed at Rick. "Your turn," he said to him as he fixed his blue shirt.

Rick smirked as he came to the center and started doing a 90/90 (90/90 is when you spin on you hands as you do a handstand). He did it for five seconds before going back down and nodding. "There you go!"

Alex sighed and cartwheeled into the centre and started doing toprocks. He got into the beat and started to do windmills before doing a shoulder freeze for a few seconds. He stood back up and taunted at Raiden. "Oh, can you beat that?" he asked mockingly.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Atlas...<em>

"Gotcha!" Derrick shouted as he jumped for Weiss in the water. She dove out of the way making Derrick make a big splash in the water.

"No, I got you!" Weiss shouted back as she splashed him back as he rose from the water.

Derrick laughed as he tried to tackle Weiss. "No fair, you used your glyphs!" Derrick complained.

It's fair enough, Derrick!" Weiss shouted at him. What she didn't realize was that Derrick managed to tackle her making her go into the water.

They two resurfaced and laughed as Derrick splashed her. "Guess I should play dirty then."

Weiss laughed as she hugged Derrick tightly. "How about we go inside? We've been out here for awhile now."

"Sure, I don't mind that at all, Weiss," Derrick replied as he placed his forehead against hers.

* * *

><p><em>Hours later...<em>

Greg and Velvet had fun with the kids, but it was getting late so they started to head back to Velvet's home.  
>"Velvet, your home town is awesome. Its peaceful, colorful, and mostly friendly." Greg said which made Velvet happy. Her biggest fear is that Orion would do something that might get people hurt. However since Orion hadn't approached the two since this morning, it seemed that Velvet's fears wouldn't happen.<p>

"Which is why you need be eradicated, Reborn." Adam added as he and thirty White Fang soldiers surrounded the two teens. Orion was next to him, aiming the P-90 SMG he stole from Greg's bag at Greg. Velvet was shocked by her brother's actions while Greg verbalized his reaction.

"Ah nuts."

Adam walked up to the Ghost and held his sword under his throat. "First you stop our takeover of the Schne Manor. Now you're staying in our safe havens!? This is unacceptable, you Reborn A-" Greg interjects at this moment.

"Will you quit calling me that!? That tattoo on my arm is an unfinished one! Its suppose to say Reborn Into Christ, but we ran out of ink!" Greg shouts, making everyone pause to digest this new information. Adam then asks something of importance.

"So you're not a Reborn?"

"Well somewhat but officially no. I'm now considered as a Famous."

"A Famous? What is that?" A WF soldier asked out loud, distracting Adam momentarily. This is what Greg was waiting for.  
>"Well... This is what a Famous is!" Greg shouted as he created a white orb in his hand and shot it at Adam, sending the WF leader flying into the side of a building. Greg quickly used a shockwave force to knock the WF soldiers off their feet. Orion fired at Greg who dodged and jumped over the dust rounds as he runs towards the Faunas.<p>

"Sorry about this, man. This going to hurt me more than it will hurt you." Greg shouted as he slide past Orion while punching him in the stomach. Orion fell to the ground, gasping for air, while Velvet ran up and picked up the P-90.

"Shoot the fu-Gaahhh!" A WF soldier was taken down by P-90 fire as Velvet started to provide cover fire for Greg. Meanwhile Greg was in the middle of a group of ten WF soldiers, punching and kicking enemies left and right. A few moments later, Greg was the only standing with the WF soldiers knocked out around him.

As the fight continued, Adam slowly got back up onto his feet, his back aching. Adam had to duck down to avoid being hit by the WF soldier flying through the air. He took notice of the two teenagers that were beating up his soldiers, and with his weapon in hand, Adam rushed towards the fight.

Velvet had gotten the last of the White Fang soldiers when she spotted Adam sneaking up behind Greg. She tried to warn him, but Adam already brought his blade down. Into empty space. Adam looked around for a possible spot that the Human could have gone. Greg revealed himself as he landed on top of Adam in an attack from above.  
>"And he's out of the game! Judges, what is your scoring of this high jump?" Greg said jokingly as Velvet held up a number card that said ten. Adam groaned before quickly knocking over Greg and fleeing the area with his bloodied men.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Lake Atlas...<em>

Derrick was dressing up into his casual wear while he waited for Weiss in the family room. It consisted of a brown t-shirt, black pants and pale blue runners. His mechanical eye twicthed slightly as he looked out the window. "I wonder how the others are doing?" he said.

"Maybe they're having a good time,"Weiss said as she walked up from behind him. She noticed that his stance was slouched. "You okay?"

Derrick let out a small sigh and turned to Weiss. "It's just that... I... we never had a chance to relax."

Weiss leaned on to Derrick and closed her eyes. "Then just have a break. You're on vacation after all."

* * *

><p><em>Yang's house...<em>

"Time to eat!" Yin shouted as she placed the last of the food on the dinner table.

The five quickly came up from the basement and came tongue kitchen. "That looks amazing," Rick said in Korean.  
>"Rick, English please," Blake asked him.<p>

"He said that the food looks great," Raiden translated for her.

"I still don't know how you know Korean," Yang said to him.

Raiden rolled his eyes as he took off his cap. "Growing up with a Korean, that tends to happen," Raiden said to her.

"C'mon, let's just eat," Alex said to them flopping himself on a chair. "Besides knowing Korean isn't very useful when the enemy speaks Spanish. Maybe we shouldn't have skipped all those Spanish classes that they told us to take in elementary school." Alex added, thinking about the many times that their squad could have had Greg to make their missions more quickly and quietly with his fluency in the Spanish language.

Raiden chuckled. "Yeah, we always had to pretend that we were mute," he said as he had a spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"It always feels like we're those silent main characters in Call of Duty, right?" Rick added after sipping from his glass.

"And it works. Well, most of the time," Alex added.

"You mean that one time in Mexico when we were infiltrating that Fed weapon depo?" Rick inquired.

"Aye," Alex answered back fiddling with his food.

"You okay, Al?" Raiden asked his brother.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex replied.

"I bet he's thinking about Aria," Yang teased.

"Sh-shut up! I'd never would think about her!" Alex stuttered back at Yang. He sat down as his cheeks reddened.  
>Raiden chuckled at his little brother. "Looks like my brother has a crush!" he said as he hugged his brother.<p>

* * *

><p><em>At Velvet's home...<em>

Orion was tied to a chair in the kitchen as the rest of his family and Greg talked about what to do with him in the living room. When Velvet told them what had happened to them with the ambush, her parents were shocked and upset about Orion's actions. They had no idea that Orion was a member of the White Fang until now.

"I can't believe that Orion would do such a thing. Let alone be associated with that terrorist group." Mr. Scarletina muttered in disbelief. The idea that his son had worked for the White Fang all this time shocked him. Mrs. Scarletina was in tears when hearing that her son actually would endanger his sister to get rid of her boyfriend because he was a human. Velvet was crying into Greg's chest after realizing that her brother didn't care about the lives of others. Greg, however, seemed to be unfazed by this series of events, mainly because he was part of a group of Hispanic Americans that protested the racism that happened to them. However unlike the White Fang, the Hispanics For Equality never used terrorist tactics, instead following the ways of Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. and Mohandas Gandhi.

"So what happens to Orion now?" Velvet finally asked as she tried to calm down.

"I will go talk to him and convince him what he is doing is wrong." Greg replied as he got up and grabbed one of his bags before heading towards the kitchen. Before he entered though, he turned around back to the Scarletina family.  
>"I won't hurt Orion any more tonight. I think that punch in the gut warned him that I can become his ticket to the world of hurt." Greg reassured before closing the door to the kitchen behind him.<p>

Orion glared at Greg, who was setting up his laptop on the kitchen table. Once he powered up and readied his laptop, Greg walked over to the Faunas.

"Why did you do it? Seriously. Why did you have the White Fang attack us in your hometown?" Greg started off to which Orion remained silent. "Okay then. The silent treatment from you. Listen, Orion. What you did nearly got your sister hurt and endangered your village. You could've gotten someone killed because you couldn't help but hate me. And why do you hate me? Have I done anything wrong to you?"

"You humans are all the same. Thinking that you are all superior to everyone else. You can't trick me into believing your fake concern for the Faunas. You never have been through half of the things we've gone through before." Orion finally says, speaking with a voice full of venom. Greg remains silent for a few moments before he turns the laptop screen towards Orion and pushes the play button.

On the screen was a video of the 2024 San Monica Massacre. It had started off as a peaceful protest of Hispanic-Americans, who demanded the Anti-Hispanic Military Bill to be vetoed. It was vetoed by both the supreme court and the president in the end, but not before Governor Henry Clayton of California had PMCs disguised as US troops used to end the protest. Over 9000 Hispanics were killed in the end and Clayton escaped into the Federation, being branded as a triator by the president herself. Greg was one of the few survivors of this tragic event and had recorded the event on his camera.

_*Video*_

The screen showed to be in the middle of the protest, but somewhat above it. Greg had been with a Hispanic Marine named Jose, who had Greg sitting on his shoulders to get a better view of the protest.  
>"FUCK THE BILL! WE AMERICANS WILL! FUCK THE BILL! WE AMERICANS WILL!" The protestors, including Greg, chanted for some time until there was a new sound that caused panic. Instantly Machine Guns tore into the petitioners as they tried to escape the PMCs. It was at this point the camera fell out of Greg's hand and landed on its side. It showed Greg falling to the ground with a bullet in his leg and Jose taking multiple rounds through his body. The sounds were gunfire and screaming. It showed Greg holding his leg in pain, screaming out loud.<br>"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU, CLAYTON!? WHAT DID THESE VICTIMS DO TO YOU!?"

At this point the video stops. Orion looks up in disbelief at Greg who has tears running down his eyes."Tell me: Did you guys go through the shit I have been through really?" Greg askes as he calms down and stops crying.

* * *

><p><em>Yang's Home...<em>

While Alex was trying to get out of his brother's death grip, Rick stood up and walked to the living room. Blake got up in response and followed him into the living room. She saw that Rick was looking outside the window. It was a bright and sunny day with barely any clouds in the sky. "Oh, hey, Blake," Rick greeted her.

"Hi, Rick," Blake replied to him. She joined him looking out the window and moved her hand to his and grasped it. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You want a cat nap, Blakey?" Rick asked in amusement.

"I'll have a nap if you join me," Blake replied to him. Rick chuckled with a smile and nodded at her. Blake responded by grabbing his hand and dragged him to a couch. Blake took off her bow and dropped it to the floor. Rick got on the couch an laid down. Blake soon joined him and placed her head in the croon of his neck.

"Sleep tight," Rick said in Korean to her as she drifted into sleep.

Alex was outside on the balcony with his scroll in hand. He took in a deep breath and slowly moved his index finger to the screen. He hesitated for a moment. Summoning an act of willpower he pressed it. The tone dial droned on before it was answered.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Hey, Aria, it's me," Alex replied to her making her smile on the screen.

"Hey, Alex, how was your first day off?" she asked him with curiosity.

Alex just groaned and leaned on the wall. "Better than most days. Raiden won't stop teasing me about us. Yang too. I just want to put a bullet through her-"

"Alex, please don't talk like that," Aria asked him in a soft tone.

"Okay," Alex said to her.

"I see you're busy," Raiden said from beside him.

Alex almost dropped his scroll and said something quickly before disconnecting. "Would you stop doing that?"

"Nah, I won't tell anyone. Just asking if I can use your scroll," Raiden asked him.

"Why do you want to use my scroll?" the sniper replied.

"Mines outta power. Just gotta call Greg to see if he's okay."

* * *

><p><em>Velvet's home...<em>

Greg finally returned to the living room, this time Orion exitted with him. Velvet ran and tackled Greg in a hug while her parents went over to Orion. He started crying and hugged his parents, apologizing for all the things he had ever done wrong as well as promising that he would never be involved with the White Fang again. Meanwhile Greg, after Velvet got off of him, grabbed his scroll and made a call.

"Who is this?" Adam's voice was heard on the other end.

"Its Greg. Orion will not be a part of the White Fang anymore. If you approach him or any of his family ever again, I will make sure my next lethal bullet will be delivered into your skull personally." Greg hangs up but before he can put up his scroll, Raiden calls.

"Hey, Greg. How are things going over with the Scarletina Family?"

"Fine actually. We're just about to have dinner so later." Greg hangs up again and tells Velvet and her family not to answer it if it rings again.

* * *

><p><em>Lake Atlas...<em>

"So, Derrick, you and your friends were survivors of that ODIN attack in your world?" Hans asked him as he had a forkful of salad into his mouth. The Schnee family and Derrick were eating dinner together after Derrick wanted to do some shotgun experiments with Dust, which ended in failure.

"Yep, the Ghosts recruited very strict and out of all of they could choose, they chose us," Derrick replied. He just smiled when he remembered when he was recruited. "It just feels like yesterday I joined them. We've come very far and we won't stop now."

Derrick finished his meal and a butler took the plate from him. "Fancy," he simply said.

Weiss giggled at him. "You should expect that when you're invited by a Schnee."

"Weiss, darling?" called out Mrs. Schnee, Christa Schnee, approaching her daughter.

"Yes, mother?" Weiss asked her.

"The guest room is currently being renovated, where will your friend sleep?" Christa asked her.

"I can sleep with Weiss," Derrick blurted out. He saw Weiss's face redden and chuckled sheepishly. "Heh, didn't think that one through."

Weiss got rid of her blush and smiled at Derrick. "That's fine, you can sleep with me."

"Okay, I just don't want you two doing anything," Christa said to them making Weiss blush more darker this time.

"Mother!" she shouted back.

"Woah, calm down, Snow White," Derrick told her.

* * *

><p><p>

_Yang's house..._

Raiden was stripping down his assault rifle while Yang was brushing her hair in her room. They had three bedrooms, one of them their parents room. Yang and Ruby share one while the other was a guest room. The sisters room was a bright orange painted wall with a floor kinda cluttered but manageable.

"First day of vacation, not as bad I thought it be," Raiden said as he put the barrel back on his rifle.

"Glad you're here with me?" Yang asked as she swayed her hips. She felt his gaze for a moment but soon looked away.  
>Raiden sighed while he placed his rifle in his bag. He let out a relived gasp as he fell on Yang's bed. "Your fam is really nice ya know?"<p>

"The Xiao Longs are really nice," Yang replied.

"Yang, do you really have to share a bed with Raiden?" Ruby asked her.

"If you had a boyfriend, Rubes, you'd want that."

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere...<em>

"Hello?...Yes we are...It happened tonight in your village?...We have a team in that area on vacation. You can ask them if they can help...Don't worry. They can handle it." Paul Jackson grinned as he talked on the phone with a new cilent. The team in the village was staying with their families so they wouldn't mind to stay longer for a while.

* * *

><p><em>Later on...<em>

Greg walked into the guest room, wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He had finished his shower recently so his hair was slightly wet. His head was filled with thoughts over what had happened today and hoped that the rest of the week would be better than today. Tomorrow everyone would meet up at Lake Atlas to have a party as well as a social gathering. Greg had informed Agent Recon what had happened with Orion and the dog Faunas agreed to see if they can hire someone to protect the village as well as Orion and his parents from any future incidents involving the White Fang. Also he and Velvet decided to keep last night's events secret from the others, mainly to protect Orion from problems of identity.  
>Still what was on Greg's mind the most is the fact that the White Fang hadn't been through what the Hispanics in his world had and they still had resorted to terrorist tactics. Greg pushed this thought aside and turned off the lights before crawling into his bed. Fortunately for the young Ghost, tomorrow would be fun and exciting as well as safe from any more incidents like tonight's. After a few moments, Greg drifted into sleep and braced himself for any nightmares or dreams to come.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Don't Stop the Party

Lake Atlas

* * *

><p>"Derrick, can you give me a hand with the decorations over here?" Weiss asked him as she tried to hang some streamers on the roof.<p>

The gang decided to have a party on one of their day on vacation and chose Weiss's place for it. With an insane amount of luck and asking, it happened.

Derrick smiled as he ran across the hall and climes up the ladder. "Sure thing, Weiss." He reached for her hand and helped her place the decor.

"I hear your team is gonna parachute down here," said Weiss.

"Yeah, we're airborne and we're proud to be them. It's not a surprise they want to drop here," Derrick replied.

The two kept on working on the decorations as they prepared for the others arrivals. Knowing that the rest of his team will be parachuting, Derrick took out a red light and set it outside for the landing zone. He came back inside and saw that Weiss was having sitting down at one of the couches.

"Takin' a break?" Derrick asked as he approached her. She just nodded in response. Doing the decorations for a few hours will take it outta anyone. Derrick joined her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How about we take a nap?We've done most of the stuff."

"Yeah, but-" Weiss started.

"Parties aren't really that fancy, Weiss, they're just winging it most of the time." He pulled her closer to the point their foreheads were touching. "Besides, they won't be here for a few more hours."

Weiss let out a sigh but obliged. "Fine." She laid down on Derrick's shoulder as he lied down.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Just go to sleep, you dunce."

* * *

><p><em>Hotel Rishi...<em>

"Ren! Ren! Ren!" Nora kept on shouting as she bounced around the suite they're staying in at Atlas.

Ren sighed as he fixed his hair after smoothing out his clothing. "Nora, please save yourself for the party later. Besides, I don't want to get thrown out of the hotel like back at the train," Ren replied.

Nora just flopped herself on his bed and bounced up on it. "Kay, Ren!"

* * *

><p><em>At the Jackson's house...<em>

Jaune had finished packing up his things for the party and was walking down to the kitchen when he spotted Leland staring at a picture. The expression he wore was a mixture of shock and disbelief. Jaune walked up to Leland and discovered why his reaction was so. Hanging on the wall inside a frame was a picture of Randi's father in a desert uniform standing next to a young Deuce Anderson.

"Uh, Randi. Where was this picture taken?" Leland hollered out after he brushed off his reaction. Randi walked into the hallway, wearing blue jean shorts and a red t-shirt. She looked at the picture that Leland and Jaune pointed out and raised an eyebrow.

"That picture? I don't know, but it was taken nineteen years ago. The guy in the full military uniform with the helmet is my father before he married mom. The second guy is one of his friends from where he used to work. I don't know who he is, but dad always told me that this guy was a great person that you could count on in a firefight. Other than that, you would have to ask my dad, but he never wants to talk about. Something to do with a confidential intelligence agreement with the AOV." Randi explained while looking at the picture more closely. She didn't know where, but felt like she seen this person before.

"Randi, that man in the picture has to be Greg's father. Look, his name tag says Anderson and he has a sniper rifle on his back. There! Look at his ball cap. It says Deuce the Nailer on it! Also look at his face. His eyes are grey-blue like Greg's used to be. Also the structure of his face resembles Greg's almost. Without a doubt, this man in the picture is Deuce Anderson." Jaune explained while pointing out various details about the photo. This surprised both Leland, Randi, and Pyrrha, who entered the hallway in time to hear all of it. When Jaune finished talking, he noticed the looks on the other's faces.  
>"What? I read a lot of detective novels since I was six. I figured that could be a fallback plan in case Beacon didn't work out." Jaune defended himself as the others snapped out of their trance.<p>

"Should we tell Greg about this?" Pyrrha asked the question that was going through everyone's head. "I mean it is information about his father. We can't just withhold this new discovery from him. If he finds out that we didn't tell him about Randi's father's connection with his own father, we would break his trust in us."

"We will tell him. However today should be a day of fun. Let him have time to relax and party, and then tomorrow, we will tell him our discovery. Now let's continue packing for the party." Leland answered as the four teens slowly went back to packing for the party.

* * *

><p><em>Ursa Airfield...<em>

"Are sure this is a good idea?" Ruby asked Raiden as they got into the plane. The Ghosts wanted to go to the party via parachuting. It took some convincing to the girls but they agreed. Now Ruby is starting to regret it.

"C'mon, it'll be fine you guys," said Rick as he fixed his parachute to his back.

"I'm with Ruby on this one," said Blake.

"It'll be fun you guys. We're airborne and we'll do it proud," Raiden replied.

_Later..._

"Red light, standing-by," the pilot said through the intercom of the plane. The Ghosts faced the three members of RWBY and nodded as they stood up.

Raiden walked to the door and opened it and was met by a rush of cool air. He pulled down his Ghost mask as well the two other Ghosts. "Alright, get ready!" he shouted at them.

Rick and Alex helped the girls put on their parachutes and gave them words of encouragement. "If you need help, just ask me, Blake," Rick said as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek making her redden slightly.

The light went green and Raiden took in a deep breath. "Go! Go! GO!" he shouted at them. They started to run out of the door and freefalled towards the ground. He then jumped out and started bullet diving down to the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Elsewhere...<em>

Greg was behind the wheel of Velvet's mother's car with his (now made official) girlfriend sitting shotgun. Usagi Scarletina, Velvet's mother, was sitting in the back with Orion Scarletina since she wanted to see if Greg could drive. So far he seemed to be an okay driver even though this is his first time driving like a normal person and in a civilian vehicle. All the times he was behind the wheel before, he was either trying to help his team escape the Federation in chases or being in a tank battle at one point.

As he drove towards the vacation house that the party would be at, he spotted people parachuting down to it. He sighed at this and continued to focus on driving.

"Does anyone on Team RADR even know what the word 'discretion' means? I swear they're asking for trouble. Look at them: parachuting like it happens everyday. They have to learn one soon that they can't be Ghosts if they keep pulling stunts like that." He thought to himself, shaking his head at the thoughts.

_With the ariborne..._

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Alex shouted out as he landed in the lake not far from shore. His parachute was dragging him to the bottom but he managed to took off his bag and swam to shore.

Rick and Raiden found the red light Derrick set up earlier and landed at the spot. "Why can't Alex land on the spot?" Rick asks as he takes off his chute.

Raiden shrugs as he takes off his. "Dunno, Rick, we can miss at times, right?"

"Right."

The girls finally landed next to the guys and took off their chutes. "That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby shouted with glee. They then saw Alex coming out of the water dripping wet. "What happened to you?" she asked him.

"Wet landing," Alex simply replied.

"Really, Raiden? Really?" Greg questioned as he pulled up into the driveway nearby. He now wondered if Team RADR had actually taken any of the required courses for the Ghosts training program. "Parachuting in daylight? Are you really trying to ruin our day? You just advertised yourself to any enemies around or far. Might as well call the news stations and say "Hey, bad guys. We are partying at Lake Atlas. Look for the house that had people parachuting down to.". Think next time, Raiden. Use your brain instead of your rush for danger erg."

"Greg, calm down. We came here to have fun so let them be, okay?" Velvet asked, once again using Bambi eyes on Greg. Having no way to counter to this look, Greg once again gave in.

"Alright, fine. However I'm only doing this, because you asked me to." Greg replied as he got out and open Velvet's door for her. After he and Orion got some things out of the car trunk, Mrs. Scarletina drove back home. However not without embarrassing her daughter.

"Well, make sure you be on your best behavior, Velvy." Mrs. Scarletina shouted as she drove off from the vacation house. Velvet blushed when the others started laughing at her nickname. However this was quickly stopped when Greg glared at the others with a light orb in his hand at the ready.

Alex at that point noticed Orion standing nearby, slightly confused. "Hey, Greg. Whose the guy that came with you and Velvet?" Alex asked in curiosity. He thought that this Faunus looked like he might be related to Velvet.

"Oh that's Velvet's brother, Orion." Greg answered while he and Velvet started to move things inside the vacation house.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later...<em>

Derrick was brought out to the land of the living when he heard snickering and the clicking of a camera. "Shhh, don't wake him up," Yang's voice sounded out.

Derrick opened his eyes to see the gang in front of him with their Scrolls pointed at him. "What's going on?"

"Big Brother and the Heiress are havin' a nap together!" Alex shouted out.

Derrick titled his head in confusion until he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Weiss sleeping on him. He let out a blush as he scowled at them. "The fuck are you guys doing?" Derrick asked them out of curiosity.

"Oh we just wanted to capture this beautiful moment of you with the Ice Princess," Yang answered for him.

Derrick's scowl soon turned into a smirk when he thought of something. "Wasn't there that one time that Raiden saw what was under your skirt?" he inquired.

The two blushed and turned away from the shotgunner. "Derrick, it was by complete accident," Raiden replied.

"Y-yeah, he didn't mean to do that," Yang added to the point.

"Hey, it's what you two get for taking pictures of me and Weiss."

"Well I thought that you two looked like a true couple when you were sleeping." Randi voices out as she, Leland, Jaune, and Pyrrha step into the living room. They had just arrived a few moments later after Ren and Nora showed up a little while ago. The tanned brunette looked at Yang and Raiden who were blushing furiously from the reminder of the embarrassing incident.

"Anyway. So what are we going to do first?" Randi asked as the others carried their belongings to their rooms.

"How about we have some food to fill ourselves? I'm starving," said Rick.

"Can't be a party if we don't have anything to eat," Alex added in.

"And you can't forget about entertainment. You still got the Lego Movie on that laptop of yours, Derrick?" Raiden asks in curiosity.

"Aw, not that movie again, Raiden. You gotta try something else instead like this movie." Greg speaks up as he tosses a movie to Raiden. The Ghost catches it and examines it, revealing that the movie was a World War Two movie called Kelly's Heroes, which had Clint Eastwood in it. This had been very popular at the base in San Monica so it might be interesting to the others here.

"I'll think about it, Greg." Raiden replied as he handed the movie to Alex to hold onto. They would ask the others which of the two movies they would like to see first and go from there on.

_Moments later..._

"Looks like we're seeing that movie some other time. Kelly's Heroes it is," Raiden said which made Greg smile.

Alex and Rick got Derrick's laptop and set up the projector. They alined the wires with the laptop and inserted the movie into the laptop. "Hope you guys like this," Alex said to them as he flopped down on the floor.

"I call the couch!" Leland shouted as he jumped over the stair case railing and landed on the couch on his back perfectly. Everyone rolled their eyes at the immaturity that the explosives expert displayed sometimes.

"Wait. We're watching a movie? I thought we were going to swim first?" Randi asked, slightly confused, from the top of the stair case, causing everyone to look up. The immediate reaction from the Team RADR, Ren, Jaune, and Orion was blood shooting out of their noses. Randi was only in a two piece bikini that showed off her body greatly with the top piece straining against her assets. Out of all the girls here at the vacation house, Randi was the most well-endowed, even more so than Yang. The only guys who didn't have blood shooting out of their noses was a very red-faced Greg and a relaxed Leland who wasn't even blushing at all. Greg turned away quickly with his face burning red while the others couldn't help, but stare.

Raiden composed himself and faced forward at the movie. "We can go swimming later, Randi. Everyone just got here and we can also have something to eat as we watch."

The rest of RADR got up and wiped the blood of themselves. Derrick was quickly given a scolding by Weiss but managed to make her stop. "Weiss, it happens."

"Hey, let's just focuse on the movie you guys," said Alex.

"Well I guess I can wait then. I plan to going swimming once the movie is over so I'm not changing again." Randi replied as she walked downstairs and sat in a chair next to the couch Leland was laying on. Greg quickly left the room to make popcorn for everyone, telling Raiden to start without him. Besides he had seen the film multiple times before.

Raiden pressed play on the movie and sat down beside Yang. The opening went along catching the others attention. Greg came back with the popcorn and placed it in the middle of the group. "How's the movie so far?" he asks them.

"It's pretty good, Greg," said Ruby as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

"Hey, why is the tank commander called Oddball?" Yang asked, wondering why they would call someone that.

"Well, its because he's odd along with most of his tank crew. Most likely because he looks and acts like a hippie at the time." Greg replied quietly as he sat back down next to Velvet. A half hour later, the movie reached the part that most of the Ghosts liked. This is the scene in which Oddball and his three Sherman Tanks attack a rail yard behind enemy lines while playing music on a loudspeaker mounted to Oddball's tank.

"Hell yeah, Oddball!" Rick shouted as team RADR raised their fists in the air while cheering. Even though they saw this movie a number of times, they never got sick of seeing this part.

"How many times have you guys watched this?" Blake asked.

"We've lost count," Derrick replied.

They soon got to the part when Kelly and his men along with Oddball assaulting the French town that had 14,000 gold bars in the bank. "Now here comes some real action," said Raiden.

"I think you're addicted to this movie, Raiden," said Yang.

"Hey aren't you still in love with your motorcycle, Yang?" Raiden retorted.

_Moments after the movie ended..._

The Ghosts stood up and stretched their muscles out. "Movie's done. Maybe we can go swimming now," Raiden inquired.

Instantly, Rick took off his shirt and his pants off with his own pair of swimming shorts beneath it. "Whoo, finally!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>"CANNONBALL!" Greg shouted as he jumped high into the air and curled up as he came down into the water, creating a large splash using his powers. Greg had on gray swim trunks that he had gotten on one of the trips to Vale with Velvet to look for new clothing for him and the other Ghosts. Leland, unable to contain his pyromania, had launched himself up high in the air and into the lake on a bike, using one of his custom explosives for it. He wore green swim trunks and black swim goggles to see underwater.<p>

"Eeeep!" Yang shrieked when she felt something touch her legs from underwater. She quickly turned around to see Raiden emerge from the water.

"I got you good, Yang," he said to her. He was wearing a pair of black swimming trunks with a pair of blue goggles. He was grabbed by Yang and was dragged down underwater. "Gaah!" he managed to shout out before he was engulfed by the clear water.

"Revenge!" Yang shouted.

Rick was just floating on the surface of the water with the occasional water drops hitting his face as his dark brown trunks just stayed in suspended animation in the water.

Velvet and Greg quickly started playing a game of chicken with Derrick and Weiss, both teams having the female on top. Velvet was wearing a brown one-piece swimming suit while Weiss wore her white swim wear.

While the two couples were playin chicken, Alex was sitting in the shallows with his mind wandering. He was thinking about the Dragon Faunus, Aria, and wanted to tell her that he has grown into liking her despite their first meeting. He was then taken out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar presence beside him. He saw that it was Rick with a smirk on his face. "Don't say it."

"You're thinking about Aria aren't you?" he asked.

"N-n-no! I-I am not t-thinking about Aria!" Alex once again failed to cover up his embarrassment and was as red as a tomato. Meanwhile Orion stared at Randi, who was playing volleyball with Pyrrha, Nora, and Blake. Unknown to the male Rabbit-Faunus, Leland, Jaune, and Ren had dug a tunnel under the ground and filled with another one of Leland's custom explosives. The bomb went off and launched the Faunus into the lake with the other three guys. Jaune actually used his shield to skid on top of the water while Leland and Ren simply cannonballed into it. Orion had landed into the middle of the lake and started yelling at the others angrily.

Raiden managed to losen the grip Yang had on him and swam back up to the surface. "I'm alive!" he shouted.

Yang soon emerged beside him with a smirk that was being covered by her hair. "Not yet!" she said as she grabbed him again.

"Not again, Yang!" he shouted before they submerged underwater again.

"YES! VICTORY IS OURS!" Velvet cheered as Weiss and Derrick were knocked over in the game of chicken. She then blushed and smiled sheepishly when everyone started to look at her with eyebrows raised. She climbed off of Greg's back and the couple hugged each other in celebration.

"Shut up, Rick, and give that back," Alex wailed like a child as Rick ran away with Alex's Scroll in his possession.

"I'm wondering how you're texts to Aria are like," Rick taunted as he ran.

"Get back here you little fucking, piece of shit, bastard!" Alex shouted.

"Hey! Watch the language, Alex!" Greg shouted at the other sniper. Nobody should have to use such vulgar words in front of a bunch of girls in Greg's opinion. However he had been shocked before at the academy by Aria when everyone was using the Battlefield Virtual Simulator for combat training. She had killed an enemy soldier in the game and started teabagging the body while shouting insults at the player on her mic. Needless to say, it made Team GRVL switch to a different Battlefield scenario.

"I've said worse, Greg!" Alex shouted as he continued his pursuit.

Raiden watched his brother chasing after the Korean and let a sigh go through his nose. "There they go again," he said.

"Just let them be, Raiden," Yang told him as she swam up beside him.

"You're right. Now, what shall we- gaah!"

"Revenge!"

"Hey, Jaune! Do you remember how Nora was using C-4 to launch herself into the air on a motorcycle?" Leland called out, referring to the funny incident on the Battlefield Simulator. During that time, Jaune was flying a Little Bird Helicopter with Leland and some American Major when they were shot down by an attack chopper. They parachuted out okay, but the enemy chopper wasn't finished with them yet. As the chopper started its strafing run, a motorcycle crashed into it, destroying the hostile helicopter. Nora parachuted down to the ground and was talking to a new guy named Simon about it. Needless to say it was interesting.

"I also remember that one time when Jaune was pinned down by enemy gunfire when we were doing a search and destroy mission," Raifen added quickly. Team RADR and RWBY were breaching into a warehouse to blow up some weapons in the simulator when they heard Jaune screaming in the commes. He was shouting for help as an A.P.C fired at him as it unloaded soldiers to add in the bulletstorm that was already ensuing.

"Wasn't that the same game that Greg single-handedly managed to not only defend the objective from destruction, but as well as kicking our asses so hard that we lost our bragging rights for three days?" Rick inquired, making Teams RADR, RWBY, and JNPR frown. Although they succeed in reaching the objective and killing off most of the defenders, Greg would simply pick them off one by one each time using stealth and guerilla tactics. They even had the Major with them and he was picked off as well.

Alex groaned at the memory as he laid down on the surface of water. "I can never get a clear shot on Greg," he complained.

"Got you right, Alex, I shot your ass," Greg replied making Alex shout "Hey!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't hid behind a smaller post, then your fat ass would have gotten shot though both cheeks." Greg called out, causing everyone to laugh. When Alex got shot in the ass during the game, Greg had said instead of Alex having one hole, he now had four of them. This made a lot of people make jokes about Alex getting shot in the ass.

"I'm... gonna go inside," Alex said with a red face.

"Hey, if you call your girlfriend, Aria, tell her I said hi," Derrick said to the sniper.

"Shut the fuck up, Derrick!" Alex shouted.

"Is it me, or is Greg starting to become an asshole?" Rick whisphered to Raiden, taking notice of Greg's change in personality. Over the past few days since the rescue, the Korean has been noticing the change in the Hispanic sniper. Instead of being focused in the training areas, the sniper was getting cocky and more reckless than he was before he got his powers. At one point, he even got into trouble for calling the Major a prick. However with the others, it seemed that he was slowly withdrawing himself from everyone, even Velvet as well.

Raiden nodded. "I hear you, man, he's been acting more like an ass more," he said in Korean.

Rock then started talking rapidly in Korean before he got slapped in the face by Raiden to slow down. "What I'm trying to say is that he needs to start focusing again on training and more aware of the people around him," Rick explains.

"I know, but let's see what happens before we make our move," Raiden replies.

The Korean just mumbled before nodding. "Fine, but permission to sedate him if need so," he asked.

"Granted."

"Actually I think he is planning on hunting down his father and is trying to stay away from us until he can solve the issue. He even got the AOV clearance to go sole on this search." Leland voiced out when Greg and Velvet went back inside away from the others. The explosives expert had witnessed Greg talking to Velvet on the train three days ago and heard about the mission that he would go on alone. "He's acting this way, because he is afriad that Deuce will try harming the people around him. He cares about us."

"Well he's not going without us. We will-"

"No, Raiden. We can't go with him. He wants to face the demons of his past and discover his own true origins alone. Its up to Greg himself if he wants company or not. Besides this is the reason why we get one week off. He leaves for this mission when we get back to Beacon."

* * *

><p><strong>My partner has currently made a side story about Greg. It's called Ghosts of Remnant: United Offensive-Infamous Origins. Check it out.<strong>

**Also, ThatInternetGuy, you can have your OC join in on that side story, kay?**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'(Mis)communicated'

Gaia, Vauco, Remnant

A week after vacation ended

* * *

><p>Raiden's vision was blurred from the burlap sack that covered his face. All he could make out was a few strands of light coming through the fabric with the occasional "Gringo" or "Cabron", being directed to him. He had handcuffs on his hands in the front of his body.<p>

"Move it, Gringo. Our _Capitán _really wants to meet you," a Federation soldier said as he shoved Raiden forward more. What Raiden could tell is that he entered some communication centre as he heard various conversations going on as the static sound of radios went off.

Unknown to the soldier that underneath the sack, Raiden had a wide grin plastered to his face. _Phase one of the mission is well underway. I wonder if the others remember their posts? I hope so._

* * *

><p><em>A couple days ago, Beacon...<em>

Raiden and Rick were sparring in the training room in Beacon. The four Ghosts, especially Velvet, were still upset about Greg's departure for his own personal mission. Still, they'll do what they can while Greg is absent from the shadowy war between them and the united forces of the Federation and White Fang.

"So, how long do you think Leatherneck is gonna be in the field for?" Rick asked. He delivered a roundhouse kick to Raiden's side making the leader wince.

Rick threw a right hook at Raiden which got countered. Raiden caught his hand and brought up his knee to Rick's stomach before headbutting him in the face. Rick covered his face in slight pain taking a few steps back from him. "Dunno, Rick, he said it depends on many factors. One of them is him actually infiltrating a Fed outpost and getting his intel."

The two were about to have at it again until they heard footsteps echoing through out the room. The turned around to the entrance to be slightly surprised. It was Agent Recon walking towards them. "I presume that you and your friends had a good vacation?" the Dog Faunus asked them.

"It was, until our friend left for some personal mission," Rick answered back to the Agent.

"Rest assured, Lance Corporal Greg will be alright. Our best field Agents are surveying him to make sure he's in good hands," Recon replied.

The two Ghosts just nodded as they took off the boxing tape off their fingers as they sparred. "Hey, why are you here anyway, Recon?" Raiden asked him. Usually when the Agent comes to either of them it means that something serious in going down.

Recon nodded at them. He turned heel, having his back facing them. "The S.D.C.R (Strategic Defence Command of Remnant) has recently found out that Vauco has been taken over by the Federation. It seems like that Vauco is some kind of F.O.B for them. Although there has been cases where Federation spawning his occurred in various places in Remnant, Vauco seems to be the main staging area."

The two Ghosts looked at each other in confusion. "The Feds have taken over one of your world's continents?" Rick asked curiosuly.

The agent only nodded in response with a saddened sigh. "Sadly, yes. We haven't found out until the day before you guys came back."

"So you want us to do something then?" Raiden asked out of nowhere. Recon nodded at them. A small sigh passed through Raiden's nose. "What's the skinny then?"

Recon took out a circular device and laid it out on the palm of his right hand. He pressed a button on the side of it. A bright blue light then emitted from the device creating a hologram. It was a hologram of a skyscraper that was at least seventy stories off the ground with a satellite array on top of it. "This. Undercover agents Miguel and Juan told us that this seems to be a communications centre for them. They suspect that this is an uplink to your planet for transportation of men and vehicles for their forces here."

"And you want us to destroy it, right?" Raiden asked to verify.

"Yes. If you take their communications out, we believe that they'll have a harder time to transport what they need here."

"Which means that we can easily take an offensive operation to them," said Rick. "They be so weak that they can't withstand a full frontal assault."

"Do you accept this mission, gentlemen?" Recon asked them.

"We accept!" Raidne replied instantaneous without second thoughts.

Recon nodded as he turned off the hologram and placed the device in his pocket. "I'll tell command that you've accepted it. If you can, be ready in a couple days." The Faunus then walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

"This feels like we're in Caracas again," Rick said to his leader.

"Yep. Total deja vu for me."

* * *

><p><em>A couple hours later...<em>

"So, what is this important mission, Williams?" Shane Carbon asked the leader of Team RADR. Said team and team's RWBY, JNPR and the rest of GRVL, along with other students that RADR has chosen for this particular mission.

"First off, Shane, my name is Raiden. And second, we need enough people for extraction. Just us three teams won't cut it so we needed to get you and some other people," Raiden explained to the ex-soldier.

"Alright, Raiden, what's the sitrep?" Derrick asked as he entered team RADR's dorm, with his new shotgun. Since his old one got destroyed in a failed Dust experiment back during the vacation he outfitted himself with a new one. It was a KSG-12 shotgun outfitted with a revolving Dust chamber. The Dust chamber can be from fire, ice and lightning to be added to his shotgun shells as they fire out.

"Alright, people, listen up. We've been given an important mission and I want it to be played by the books. Special ops books. Which means that there will be tolerance in messing up. We only got one shot at this." Raiden then looked at his girlfriend with a stern expression. "Especially you Yang."

"What, what are you looking at me like that for?" Yang asked him.

"Out of all of us here at Beacon, you're the most reckless and loudest girl I've ever met in my life. Please, Yang, just refrain from shooting everything in sight," Raiden explained to her. He saw her face going into a saddened pout that made her eyes water. "But, if we're discovered, you can beat up as much Feds you can," he added. Yang's expression instantly became hyped up making said Ghost sigh.

"So, how're we gonna pull this off?" Lev Blau asked while spun the chamber of his modified MP412 revolver.

"Like this. Alex, Ruby, I want you two in overwatch positions at 4th Quarter and Main Street of Gaia near the communications centre. Derrick, Rick, I want you two to go with Shane and Lev and cause a distraction in front of the building. I want you four to plant a bomb a couple blocks away from the centre and trigger it, that should grab their attention and send out a quarter of their garrison to scope things out. Yang, I want you to take Blake and Weiss with Kane to the building next to the communications centre. When you hear sniper shots go off, you will zip-line in and raise hell. The rest of you, I want you a coordinates Sierra-Delta-Juliet 39 for our extraction."

"So what's your part?" Alex asked his brother.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

"Do you see him?" Ruby asked as she looked through her scope of Crescent Rose in sniper mode observing the building.

"Nah, I don't have a visual yet. I can't even- Wait a minute. I see him. He's being taken through some sort of communications room whit a sack over his head."

"How much longer before we start phase two?" Ruby asked the Ghosts sniper.

"In three, Ruby, and we take out shots. And make them count."

_Inside the building..._

"Hey, is _Capitán _Klein here? We have a prisoner here!" the Federation soldier said as he placed his AK-12 barrel on Raiden's back as he entered a conference room.

One of the guards looked up to look at the captured Raiden and the said Federation soldier. "What are you trying to do, Diego? Get a promotion?" the guard teased.

"Ha ha, very funny, Chanco," Diego answered back.

"I kid, Diego. Klein is here." Chanco placed his newspaper down and turned around. "_Capitán! Diego Private quiere verte!"_

A Federation captain walked out from the corner. He looked at Diego before looking at Raiden. "What is it?"

"Sir, I have captured an Airborne soldier stalking about our premises. He can be the first of Gringos to be captured again," Diego replied.

Klein walked over to Raiden and inspected him. He grabbed the sack and ripped off the head. "Gringo, how come you've been captured? Did you want to play hero for you other _compadres_?"

Raiden just started chuckling at Klein. "_No, es sólo una parte de mi plan_," Raiden replied in Spanish, which was surprisingly fluent after studying for the past couple days.

Before Klein could question the Ghost, he fell on the ground with a bullet wound right between his eyes. Raiden snapped his head back and hit Diego in the face. He saw Chanco reach for his pistol to shoot at him. Raiden went behind Diego and placed himself on the back and started running towards Chanco. He rammed Diego into Chanco into the wall knocking them out. He then started to move his tongue around in his mouth and got a firing pin out of his mouth. He spat it out to his hands and inserted it into the keyhole of the cuffs. "C'mon, this always works in the A-Team," he grumbled out as he continued to shift it around.

All the while, Alex and Ruby were taking shots at incoming guards that are trying to enter the room. "What's your tally?" Alex asked Ruby as he took another shot at a guard.

"Ten. You?"

"Nine."

Raiden managed to get the cuffs off his hands and pulled out his M9. He inserted the firing pin into it and loaded in a clip. He heard footsteps near the doorway and took cover by a corner. He gripped the handle of his pistol and took in a deep breath. He moved out of the corner and aimed at the doorway. He a pleasantly surprised smile came to his face and he lowered his pistol. "Yang."

"You thought that we wouldn't come did you?" Yang said with a grin on her face.

"Well, you could say that I didn't trust you a bit," Raiden replied with a grin of his own.

"Hey, if you two are done with the lovey dovey thing, get going, you have more than a dozen Feds heading your way, Raiden," Alex said through the earpiece.

"Copy that. You and Ruby should get to the extract point and wait for us there. We'll carry out our objective," Raiden replied before cutting the connection. "Yang, you got one of Leland's big boys with you?"

Yang nodded and slowly took out a medium sized cylinder from her bag. She handed it over to him and stepped back. "You're gonna blow up this place? You're gonna destroy half the city."

"I asked Leland to give you a big boy that only has enough charge to destroy part of this building and let gravity do the rest."

"We should get moving, I don't want to get caught here while we're talking," Weiss proposed to them.

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

The three girls followed the Ghost through the centre. Already a trail of bodies were made as the four progressed through the building to the designated floor. "How much longer?" Weiss asked the Ghost.

Raiden, however, was silent. He had his pistol out in a tactical position with his knife. "Stay quiet," he said, finally breaking his silent streak. A ringing started sounding off in his earpiece. He tapped on it to open the link. "Talk to me."

"Raiden, this is Derrick. You need to hurry! Rick is running low on ammo and Shane and Lev are taking pot shots off at the Feds. You should hurry up!"

"Can you hold out for at least a few more mikes?" Raiden asked him.

"I-I think so. Just hurry your ass over there!" Derrick said before he cut the link.

Raiden turned around to face the girls. "Alright, we gotta move it!" he said as he started running down the hallway.

"I guess the plan is failing a bit," Blake said to them.

"Since when has Raiden let us down, you guys?" Yang replied to them.

"Easy for you to say because he's your boyfriend."

"Oh shut up."

_Much later..._

* * *

><p>"Raiden, you better hurry up over there!" Weiss shouted as she summoned up an ice barrier to block the incoming bullets heading into the certain spot the four were in as the Ghost planted the bomb.<p>

"Hey, I'm trying to do my best here but as you might guess I have bullets flying towards me!" Raiden shouted back. He was behind a knocked down table as he synchronized the timer on the big boy. "C'mon, c'mon. Don't be shot out now!" he grumbled as he tapped on the screen timer.

"Hurry!" Blake yelled at him while firing Gambol Shroud in her pistol form.

Raiden kept on tapping on the screen in fustration. "C'mon! Why won't you fucking work?!" he shouted as he smashed his hand on the timer. He heard beeping and saw the timer counting down from four minutes. "Fucking typical shit."

"Did you get it?" Yang asked as she backed up towards him all the while firing shells into the bastions of Federation.

"I did. Now get your chutes ready!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He took out a nine-banger and pulled the pin. "Hit the deck!" He lobbed the flashbang towards the mob of Feds and dropped to the ground. Nine consecutive bangs and flashes went out as the Feds wailed in pain. Raiden then pulled the pin of a grenade and lobbed it. A huge explosion occurred with the painful screams of said Feds filling the air.

Weiss dispelled the ice barrier and grimaced at the scene before her. She covered her nose as the smell of burnt flesh and blood filled her nostrils. "I don't think I'm gonna get used to that."

Raiden got up from the floor and waved his hand at the scene before them. "Ah, that's nothing. Wait 'till you see what happens in three minutes!" he shouted. He told Yang and Blake to stand up and get ready to run. "C'mon, we have less then three! Unless you want to be turned to ashes, I suggest we move our asses!"

_Much much later..._

* * *

><p>"So this is why you needed a parachute," Yang said to the paratrooper as he got ready to jump out.<p>

"Me and the guys did this once back in Caracas when we were trying to find out where Rorke was," Raiden replied to her.

They were at least three floors down from the initial blast floor and they needed to jump from the building.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to jumped out of this building," Weiss tutted.

"You have a better idea?" Blake asked her.

"I-"

"Quite your yapping and jump out!" Raiden shouted as he shot the glass off the window. "This is out ticket out."

Yang immediately ran out of the window. Raiden could hear her screaming her head off with glee before hearing, "Nailed it!"

Blake was the second one to jump and he was waiting for Weiss. "C'mon, Weiss, it's just simple. Jump and pull the cord and land without killing yourself."

"Such kind words of encouragement," Weiss replied.

"C'mon, Derrick is a combat soldier of the 517th combat division. A hardcore airborne division. If he can make it, then you can to."

Before Weiss could answer, an explosion went off above them from above. Raiden scooped her in his arms and ran out of the window. "Use your glyphs!"

Weiss instinctively started using her air step glyphs and started descending down to the ground. Raiden continued to free fall down to the ground before pulling his cord. The chute went out and he started floating back down to the ground. A grin plastered itself to his face. "Mission is a-okay!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**F-22 Pilot:** This is Eagle Thunder 4-6. We have a payload of JDAMS and are requesting if we can unload them on the beach defences of Egil.

**Recon:** Affirmative Eagle Thunder 4-6. You are square away.

**F-22 Pilot:** We are dropping in three, two, one... dropping.

**Head-chairman (HC):** Operation: United Offensive is now underway, Agent Recon.

**Recon:** Indeed, sir. Thanks to the Ghosts two weeks earlier, we were able to destroy their main communications outpost which has almost ceased their teleportation of additional efforts for their war machine here, sir. Only small traces of chronal energy are being shown. As of now, they'll start to lose ground. Slowly, but surely.

**HC:** How about the students at Beacon? Are they ready for their first operation in the war? The Joint Commission of Remnant's Military (J.C.R.M) are pulling their troops out to be part of the bulk of the fighting going on in Vacuo and Mistral, but it's taking awhile for them.

**Recon: **I believe so, sir. Prof. Ozpin said that they're the best and brightest he has to offer. And with the Ghosts to help them, I believe they are _ready._

**HC: **Good. Now, since we are about to retake the city of Egil in Mistral, we need to pave a way for our troops in. A navel landing is possible but dangerous. Even though our air forces are tearing them a new one, the city itself is still heavily defended. The Federation is heavily fortified in the city and have anti-air preventing any landings in the city suicidal.

**Recon: **What do you propose?

**HC: **The Ghosts of Raider Two-Five were airborne soldiers, correct?

**Recon: **Yes, sir. They are part of the 82nd, 101st and 517th airborne divisions back on Earth.

**HC (points at the forest near the outskirts of Egil):** Our sources say that the Mohu forest is lightly defended but is crawling with Grimm. What I'd say is that we launch an airborne operation into the forest and have them assault the outpost at least five clicks to the west and capture it. If it's captured, the 201st armoured division can came in undaunted.

**Recon:** Understood, sir. I'll go tell Prof. Ozpin.

* * *

><p>Airborne Creed<p>

Mohu Forest, near Egil City, Vacuo, Remnant

Two weeks after sabotage on communications outpost

* * *

><p>Alex let out a groan as he felt a sharp pain go through his left arm. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred and unfocused. "Ugh, what happened?" he breathed out. His vision began to clear out and his eyes widened. He was handing upside down with his parachute cords still attached to him. He saw that the parachute was caught in-between some branches above the canopy of the forest. "How come this always happens to me on every Thursday?" he asked himself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Before liftoff, Beacon Academy...<em>

"You can't be serious?!"

The Ghosts were outside getting everyone ready for the airborne operation as the pilots got their planes ready for liftoff. Even though the Ghosts of Team RADR just dropped for fun back in Atlas, they took it with pride and honor, as they have for every jump they did up to now.

Raiden fixed the straps of his chute onto his back and sighed at the heiress. "Listen, we were given direct orders to drop into Mohu forest and take the Federation held outpost so the 201st armoured division can pass through unfazed," the Ghost said in a serious tone. Unlike most times when Raiden was carefree and joking around with them, this tone was more of the demanding the upmost attention and hearing.

"But where we're being dropped off at is filled with Grimm," Weiss explained to them. Since the the attack on the communications centre back in Vauco, she has been more wary of the tactics the Ghosts do.

"Orders are orders, Weiss. Besides, we're from the best of the best of our country's airborne forces," Derrick said to her as he placed shotgun shells in his pockets of his vest.

"Look you guys, most of you already have a landing strategy so you can get to the ground safely," Rick said out loud from inside the plane he was in while Alex was pushing in a scared Jaune through the plane as Rick tried to pull him inside.

"Please, I'll do anything as long as I don't jump out of a plane!" Jaune pleaded the two Ghosts.

"Besides, we're gonna make sure no one is getting killed on our watch. We're not going to have some Grimm or Federation bastard from killing you people," Raiden said to them.

"I am an Airborne trooper! A PARATROOPER!" Derrick blurted the first part of the Airborne Creed without thinking making everyone, save for the Ghosts, to stare at him with confused looks.

"I jump by parachute from any plane in flight. I volunteered to do it, knowing well the hazards of my choice," Raiden continued for him.

Alex kicked Jaune into the plane and turned to face them. "I serve in a mighty Airborne Force, famed for deeds in war, renowned for readiness in peace. It is my pledge to uphold its honor and prestige in all I am-in all I do."

Rick stepped out of the plane with the wailings of the blonde knight coming fom the inside of the plane. "I am an elite trooper, a sky trooper, a shock trooper, a spearhead trooper. I blaze the way to far, flung goals-behind, before, above the foe's front line."

The four came together. Smiles were on their faces as they continued the creed in unison, both hearts and spirits high. "I know that I may have to fight without support for days on end. Therefore, I keep mind and body always fit to do my part in any Airborne task. I am self-reliant and unafraid. I shoot true, and march fast and far. I fight hard and excel in every art and artifice of war. I never fail a fellow trooper. I cherish as a sacred trust the lives of men with whom I serve. Leaders have my fullest loyalty, and those I lead never find me lacking. I have pride in the Airborne! I never let it down! In peace, I do not shrink the dullest of duty not protest the toughest training. My weapons and equipment are always combat ready. I am neat of dress-military in courtesy-proper in conduct and behavior. In battle, I fear no foe's ability, nor under-estimate his prowess, power and guile. I fight him with all my might and skills-ever alert to evade capture or escape a trap. I never surrender, though I be the last. My goal in peace or war is to succeed in any mission of the day-or die, if needs be, in the try. I belong to a proud and glorious team-the Airborne, the Army, my Country. I am its chosen pride to fight where others may not go-to serve them well until the final victory. I am the trooper of the sky! I am my Nation's best! In peace and war I never fail. Anywhere, anytime, in anything, I AM AIRBORNE!"

* * *

><p>"I guess I'll have to move fast if I don't want to miss any action."<p>

He saw that the ground was fairly close to him. He reached for the clasp that held the cords to him before fixing his helmet strapped to his head. "Hope I won't kill myself." He unbuckled the clasp and fell towards the ground. He reached his hands out and caught a branch being 15 feet off the ground. "But this is totally normal for me. Raiden gets his parachute covered over him while Rick trips on his cords after landing." He let go of the branch and landed on the ground.

He took a look at his left arm and cursed loudly. There was a large piece of metal sticking out of his arm near his shoulder with blood slowly flowing out of it with patches of dried blood on his white and black camouflage uniform. He reached for the piece of metal and quickly pulled it out with a small cry of pain escaping his lips. "Shit... that's fucking huge," he said as he looked at the piece. It was at least three and a half inches long with two inches of it deep inside him. He placed it into his pocket with a small grin to his face. "Another souvenir in the field for me."

Sitting himself against a tree, Alex took out a small first-aid kit, the size of a DVD case, and took out a small bottle of disinfectant and gauze. He removed the cap of the bottle with his teeth and lightly poured the contents of it on his wound. He winced in pain as sharp stings assaulted his wound. They soon subsided and he began to wrap the gauze around his arm. "Thank you Raiden for teaching me field medicine," the young Ghost said. Raiden was also a field medic, a very skilled medic who can patch up a serious shrapnel wound while under fire from tanks. After wrapping enough layers around his wound he ripped off the gauze and tied a knot to keep it in place.

He stood up and took out his sniper rifle and checked his ammo count. "Still enough to bag at least four dozen Fed heads." He pulled the bolt on his rifle and began to walk through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Alright, I know we were dropped above the Mohu Forest near the outpost, but what the hell happened? My Scroll says it's the 17th of May, but we started the operation back on the 15th. What happened, and moreover the others?" Alex asked himself as he walked through the forest with his rifle pointing in front of him. He still remembered the briefing Recon gave them.<p>

"_... Although Mohu Forest is lightly defended by Federation forces, there is still huge pockets of Grimm prowling about. This should be easy for all of you since you've been training here at Beacon. Yet strange enough, our scans show that most Grimm aren't about, moreover hiding. I guess the Federation had driven them away from most of the forest..."_

"Well shit. There's the Grimm here." He heard his earpiece giving off some static, meaning that someone is trying to get to him. "Shit, I forgot I had that." He tapped on the earpiece and was greeted with a familiar voice.

"Alex, are you there? Please don't be dead," his brother's voice said.

Alex chuckled at Raiden's worries for him. They've survived numerous airborne drops back on Earth with minor to no injuries. "Rai, can you stop worrying about me?" he said to him.

"Alex, you're alive!" Raiden shouted out.

Alex's ear started to ring loudly from the sudden outburst his brother gave him. "God dammit, Raiden, you almost blew my ear off, again," the younger sneered back.

"Sorry, man. You just haven't been answering for the past couple days," Raiden replied to him.

"Raiden, what happened? I was hanging upside down and-"

"Contact! 3 O' clock! 3 O'clock! Ten meters!" Derrick's voice shouted out loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Take cover behind the rocks and return fire! Don't spray and pray, conserve your ammo! Only engage in close quarters when they get too close!" Raiden shouted back as explosions and gunfire sounded out with multiple shouting from the Beacon students.

"Raiden-!"

"Sorry, little brother, this is the fifth time the Feds ambushed us. Try to find some shelter, and better yet survivors. I'll find you! Raiden out!"

"No, wait-!" Alex shouted before the connection was cut. He shouted and cursed loudly in anger as he kicked a tree. "Dammit! Just when he calls me! Just great fucking luck for me!" the sniper yelled. He noticed that the shadows of the trees started to get longer as the lightly slowly turned into an orange colour. "And night is falling. Anything else?!" Rain started to pour on down on the Ghost who just flipped the bird of the the sky.

* * *

><p>Rain continued to pour down as the angered Ghost walked through the forest. The dark green grass beneath him let out sloshes as the rain water quickly filled up the ground. "How come it always has to rain whenever I'm alone?" he questioned the powers that be as the water drenched his clothing and equipment. The cotton in his uniform sagged as it became heavy trying to drag him down to the ground. "Then again, rain never did take down a man, moreover an airborne trooper."<p>

He heard a branch break off in the far distance. He raised his rifle up and pointed it in the direction. While he wasn't as good as Greg in many terms, Alex was the second best sniper in the Ghosts, was first before Greg joined them. His hearing was second to none next to Greg's. He placed his eye on his scope, ignoring the fact that the rain was pelting him. He slowed his breathing to almost a standstill, his heartbeat slowing to below sixty beats per minute. He focused his sight in front of him where the branch was broken. He saw movement in the foliage. Removing his eye from the scope, he crept forward in a crouched position. He took cover in the foliage himself as he slung his rifle and pulled out his knife and held it in an ice pick position. Pulling down his night vision goggles, he saw a little better in the darkness that was already falling.

He reached the location and flipped up his goggles. Still gripping the knife in his right hand, Alex knelt down and observed his surroundings. What was obvious, he saw a branch broken in half, most likely after being stepped on. He also saw bullet shells sprawled on the ground, and scratch marks on many of the trees around him. "Strange, looks like Beowolf markings. Like how wolves mark trees for their territory. Someone must've passed through here since there's spent bullets here. Now the question is, who is it? Is it one of the students or a Fed?"

He then heard the swerving of tree branches whooshing behind him that was accompanied by panting. He turned around and was hit by a flash of orange and tumbled to the ground to his back. A feminine squeak was audible when he felt a weight on top his body. He groaned in pain from the surprising contact. "Ugh, what-?" when he felt his hand on something. By instinct, he squeezed the object in his hand. "What is this?" he mumbled out, continuing the squeezing. His eyes were then caught by bright orange-yellow eyes that were widened in shock and surprise and saw a bright flush on her cheeks. "Aria?! What-?! Hmph?!" he started to say until the dragon faunus covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh, I'm trying to get us not caught," she hissed at him as the Ghost beneath continued to struggle. She used her other arm to pin down his flailing arm as his pale blue eyes stared into her bright orange-yellow orbs as she heard rustling behind her and talking, presumably Spanish. The voices soon died out with the only exception of the rain pattering around them. She removed her hand off the sniper's mouth and and faced him, her face inches away from his.

The two just looked at each other for a moment, just staring into each other's orbs. Alex then had a flush come to his face when he saw what Aria was doing. "Umm, Aria, you're straddling me," he said quietly to her, not wanting the Feds to hear them.

Aria looked behind her to see what she was doing and blushed. She quickly stood up and helped up the slightly dazed sniper off the ground. "S-sorry about that. I got attacked by an Ursa and I used my Vector to take it down. I still have Sonneenbrand on me, I just didn't have enough time to take it out. Then those assholes heard me and chased me. I lost them and..." she explained before pointing to the ground they were on.

"I see. But why aren't you with the rest? I mean, for me, it's common for an airborne soldier like me to get caught in trees like the rest of my team. You got wings and you can fly with them. What happened?" Alex asked her inquisitively after picking up his knife from the ground before sheathing it.

Aria sighed as she flexed her wings adorned on her back. "The Federation had anti-air guns pointed at our planes. I was in the same plane as you, but at the very back. The plane started to get damaged until a hole was produced. You were flung out and your head hit the top of the door while the rest of us followed you suit. As I came out, I saw you with your parachute open thanks to the mechanical system in the plane that automatically opens the parachute as you go out. I tried to get to you but the flak was too much so I had to land far from the rendezvous point," Aria explained to him, with her cheeks reddening slightly more.

"No wonder why I have such a fucking killer headache when I woke up," the sniper complained to her. He stretched his hand out as the rain filled up in it. He sighed as he fixed the helmet on top his head. "We better find shelter, my brother recently radioed me and said he can't reach me for maybe a couple days. Him and the strike team are already advancing towards the outpost. We're too far from the location and I don't want you flying over there with the risk of getting shot by snipers or flak."

Aria just nodded in response. Alex turned heel and walked off saying, "I'll take point. Follow my lead." She felt a foreign feeling brewing inside her chest. It was something she hasn't felt in a long time, yet it has been coming to her every time she was near the sniper.

"_Could I be...? Let's just see what happens..."_

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of trekking through the forest, Alex found a cave near a small pond of fresh water, hopefully fresh water Alex thought. He told Aria to wait outside while he would check it out. He approached the cave and took out a flare from his bag. He took off the cap and a bright red light emitted from the flare. He tossed it in the cave and ran inside with his rifle raised. He only saw one Beowolf in the corner of the cave with it against the wall of the it, trying to stay away from the light of the flare. "Little doggy is scared of the flare," Alex said with a grin. He pointed his rifle at it's head and squeezed on the trigger. The body fell with a thump and started to disintegrate into the air. "Clear!" he yelled out. His voice bounced off the walls as it echoed out with his response.<p>

Aria entered the cave and she quickly moved her wings to shake the water off her as she blew a damp strand of hair away from her face. She looked around the cave and nodded in agreement. "This will do. You've done this before?" she asked.

The Ghost just nodded at her as he placed his bag down and unzipped it to grab something. "Yeah. Once, me and the guys were doing some recon in No Man's-Land back on Earth and we got trapped underneath some rubble after some aftershocks hit. We were down in that shithole for five days, nothing but raw willpower and determination keeping us alive as our rations ran low." Aria saw that the sniper shuddered as he took out a lamp and placed it down. "You know what it's like to be trapped underground for five days with only light rations and one flashlight, not knowing what it's like being in total darkness? Not being able to see your own hand even if it's a few inches away from your face?" he said in a somber tone. Alex chuckled with a bit of a sadistic taste to it. He looked at the faunus girl who was propped up on the wall who had a face of complete shock. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that." Pinching the bridge of his nose, the sniper turned on the lamp. It let out a bright white glow from it, but just enough to light up the back of the cave. "I guess memories like those never leave your mind."

Aria just read the emotions on his face. Anger. Revenge. Fury Those three were prevalent on his face. But there were others that surprised her as well. Loneliness. Regret. Sorrow. Longing. She bit her lip as she stretched her arms. She noticed that tears were on the verge of bursting out of his eyes as his hands shook, most likely from the trauma from all the fighting and horror's he's seen. "Are you okay, Alex?" she asked him.

Alex was breathing hard through his nose as the dampness of the his clothes weighed him down even more, if that was even possible. Taking in a deep breath through his mouth he nodded as he took out a box of light rations. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just can't shake something off my head."

"You want to share it?"

Alex just swallowed a dry lump in his throat. _"Shit. This is just wonderful." _Besides from the recent memory he brought up to her out of nowhere, _she_was on his mind. His mind went back to the time they made up, opening up to each other about their lives, of course keeping somethings under wraps. Then again, he was jealous that his friends are in relationships and that he was the only Ghost without one.

He did like a girl once. It was a year after they joined the Ghosts, he rescued a girl from a Federation soldier who would do God knows what. They talked to each other and became friends. After every scouting mission, Alex would look for her back in Santa Monica and talk to her. Time passed on and he felt a feeling for the girl. But before he could tell her, Santa Monica was attack by the Federation once again. The place was locked down as soldiers swarmed out of their barracks and headed towards the beach. She was killed by enemy naval bombardment as he tried to bring her to safety with his team as they pulled back. Alex's heart was torn apart that day when they evacuated from the coast. That's when Alex said he was done with love. Knowing that when you love someone, you trust them, as well believe them. But he always feared that harm will come to his loved ones. He doesn't want to go through that pain again. But thanks to recent events, he was willing to give it a second shot.

"_... Knowing well the hazards of my choice..." _a part of the airborne creed rang out in his head. Not just in combat, but in many things as well, especially this moment.

Taking the silence from the sniper as a "no", Aria nodded. "It's fine, you don't need to talk about if you-"

"N-no! It's totally fine. Just need to get it off my chest, ya know?" Alex said with hesitation in his voice. He took in a deep breath as sweat formed on his face from his stress and fear of what may happen next. "Just promise you won't laugh," he said to her. Aria placed her index finger on her mouth with a nod. "I... I think I'm in love..." the sniper said to her, more hesitation than last time.

Aria went wide eyed, and strangely had a hint of hope in her chest, as a light blush dusted her cheeks. "Oh really? What's she like?" she asked.

Alex simply chuckled at her as he sat down beside her. "Well for starters, she can be a bit of a jerk who isn't afraid to show that she's not gonna back down from a fight and can be a little bit of a handful," he started. He rubbed his hands together and looked up to the ceiling of the cave. "But, underneath, she is really..." he stopped for a moment, taking in a nervous gulp and happy sigh, "...Sweet, caring, and overall, great to be with."

His hand unconsciously reached for her hand. He found her hand and grasped it lightly. He thought that she was going to reel away from his contact, but she didn't move an inch from him. He turned his head to face the dragon faunus beside him, who did the exact same thing. Just like back in the forest, they were staring at each other. This time Alex took the initiative. He closed his eyes, leaned forward and placed his lips on Aria's. Her eyes widened in surprise before she closed her eyes and kissed back. They separated after a couple moments. Deep red hue's clung to their faces as they panted a bit for air.

"I-I love you, Aria," Alex said to her quietly, in a very soft tone to her. "I know I can be an asshole at times, hell, even being what I am right now shocks me. When ODIN hit ten years ago, I lost hope. Everything I loved and cherished was destroyed. I wanted revenge on the Federation, going to extreme depths to show them what rage I had. Fuck, even I left fellow soldiers behind just because they were hispanics. I even did that to Greg once... I was so arrogant, almost leaving him for dead until my brother and Charlie got him out of the firefight while we left the scene." He felt her hand gripping his hand more tighter as he did the same. "But when I saw how happy Greg was with Velvet, something in me didn't want to ruin his life anymore, nor call him names or anything." Alex smiled making her face soften at him. "Then I met you. I know our first meeting was a bit shaky at first. But time went by and we ended up becoming friends. Raiden always told me that there is always a reason why things happen. I can really see him with Yang though, they really suit each other. As I saw the relationship between Greg and Velvet develop, I started to realize that I don't need to be so bitter to people like him and to your kind. I want to protect anyone from the Federation or anything for that matter. You really opened things up for me when we would hang out back at Beacon, explaining how the faunus are mistreated, it showed me who I really am. I want to change."

Aria cupped his cheek and smiled at him. "I love you too, Alex." That made Alex gape his mouth wide open. Before he could say anything, she cut him off. "I agree that our first meeting had gotten off the wrong foot first, but your friend Greg said somethings and I thought on them for a bit. He was right, if I just kept remembering what happened to me in the past, I'll never be alright. That's why I felt so happy when we made up. I know that you lost your mother to them and that I lost my parents to an angry mob because they were raising me. I realized that not all humans are bad. Seeing how you fight and your determination to drive the Federation out of Remnant with your brother and friends showed me that you are willing to go to the extremes to protect a world you barely know. You and the Ghosts have been giving all of us hope, something that most of us never really had the will to fight against them. You've been a changed person, Alex, and I'm glad."

The two embraced each other tightly. Alex was smiling widely as he gently rubbed her back. He pulled off and kissed her again and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back with more ferocity. Alex let out a small yelp when Aria pinned him to the ground. He knew that thanks to her dragon heritage that she was a little more stronger than most people. He stroked her orange hair with his hand while placing his other hand on her hip. Aria broke off and sighed happily before yawning.

"Tired?" Alex asked with a small chuckle.

Aria nodded as she laid herself beside him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She blinked sleepily at him as she contracted his wings in to be more comfortable. "Yeah. Goodnight," she said as she closed her eyes.

"_We probably won't be found for at least a couple days. The good news is that I get to be with Aria after so long," _Alex thought to himself.

As the Ghost started to fall into slumber, he recited the first two sentences of the creed automatically, being a part of him after reciting the creed to himself so many times before. "I am an Airborne trooper... a paratrooper... I jump from parachute... from any plane in flight...I volunteered to do it...knowing well the hazards... of my choice..."

* * *

><p>Raiden was out following the GPS signal that was tracing his brother as he was accompanied by Yang and Rick. They took the outpost quickly and with no casualties. They only had a couple W.I.A (Wounded in Action) but they are being patched up at the outpost. Raiden gave Recon a call saying that they took the outpost and can start sending in the 201st armoured division in. It took at least three days for them to reach the outpost to take it but they did so. Now, after making sure the prisoners they had were put in the barracks with Derrick, Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR looking after them, he was searching for his brother.<p>

"It's been two hours already, how come this place Alex took hold in has to be at least seven kilometres far from the outpost?" Rick whined as he hefted his machine gun with care.

"Rick, we're looking for my brother who has been hiding out in a cave for three days straight. I know he has rations to survive off of, but I want to make sure he's still alive," Raiden said to the Korean Ghost.

Yang just kept her hands up with her gauntlets armed and loaded with fire burst shells. "Come on, let's hurry up. We'l be with the rest of the invasion of Egil when the 201st comes along," Yang reminded them.

They came upon a cave that was currently housing the GPS signal. "Rick, keep guard out here. Me and Yang will be going in and check things out," Raiden said the the machine hun wielding Ghost. Rick nodded at the order he's been given. Raiden placed his M4A1 on his back and drew his M9 pistol. He looked at Yang with a nod and went in first with her following suit. Raiden held his pistol in both hands as he ventured in deeper. He froze in his tracks when he heard an audible snore at the back of the cave. "Must be Alex," he said.

The two got to the back and widened their eyes at the sight. Alex was had his head propped up on Aria's lap who was leaning on the wall of the cave. Both were asleep with the snore coming out of Alex's mouth. The edge's of Raiden's mouth turned into a smile as he saw his little brother _finally_ with someone. _"Way to go, little brother."_

Yang quickly took out her phone and went to the camera on it. She took a couple pictures of the sleeping couple in front of them. She saw the look on Raiden's face which said "Are you serious?" to her. She shrugged at him and stowed her phone away. "Just for memories," she said with a sly grin and a wink to him.

"They'll never hear the end of this from you, Yang," Raiden said to her.

Needless to say, the older Williams was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It has been awhile since I've uploaded a chapter for this story. I lacked the motivation recently for some of my other stories so some you may not see for a bit. But they're not going down, just taking a slow progress.**

**Another thing I'd like to say is that my writing partner marinerecon has made a side story to the events of my story about his OC. It's called Ghosts of Remnant: United Offensive-Infamous Origins. It be a great favour for you people to read his story.**


End file.
